The Rebellion Legacy
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: A new Diva's stable called Rebellion consisting of 2nd/3rd generation divas is formed. Randy Orton reforms Legacy along with the help of The Miz to take down these girls. Life will never be the same again for the people involved..
1. Chapter 1

John Cena sat across from his best friend, Randy Orton, removing his hat and rubbing his head nervously. Today was the day his little sister finally joined the WWE as one of the new Divas part of the new Diva stable which was been formed. There was a lot of talk about it around the locker room but nobody really knew any specific details. All John knew was that his little sister, Chrissy Cena was going to be a part of this new stable along with 3 other new 2/3rd generation Divas. It was all a plan to bring the Divas division up seeing as though it had been suffering a lot lately with the loss of Mickie James & Maria who had been released, Beth who was injured and Melina who was injured also but luckily enough she had made her debut just last week. Randy glared at John.

"What's wrong with you today? You're all nervous. Its annoying me," Randy commented taking a sip of the bottle of water he had in his hand.

"Dude, for the past few weeks ive been telling you about this day. Today is the day my little sister joins the WWE. Do you not listen to anything I say?" John rolled his eyes. Randy never really did listen to John most of the time.

"Is you're sister hot?" Randy smirked. John looked at him disgusted.

"That's my little sister you're talking about. Keep your dick in your pants where shes concerned. You've seen her before anyway Randy. Blonde hair, green eyes, about 5ft 9, quite bossy but a real sweet kid. Kinda like me except she doesn't have these amazing dimples," John smiled, pointing to these dimples while Randy pondered.

"Oh, I remember her vaguely. She was only about 15 when I last saw her though. How old is she now?" Randy asked as John was still pointing at his dimples, crying out for attention.

"Oh, shes 21 now. All grown up, well shes not and she never will be in my eyes.." John stopped smiling and plastered a serious look on his face.

"Okay, dude I get the message. Stay away from Chrissy. Who are the other girls who are gonna be in this stable with her?"

"Im not even sure. All I know his there fathers have worked here before so really it could be anyone. Speaking of which I need to go meet my father and little sister. I'll see you in a bit Randy," John patted Randy on the back as he walked out of catering. Ted DiBiase sat down where John had been sitting previously and looked at Randy.

"Where's he in a rush to?" Ted asked. Randy pulled a funny face at the younger superstar.

"Gone to meet his little sister and dad. Shes in that new Divas stable.."

"Oh yeah. Theres been a lot of talk about that. It'll be interesting to see who they get for it. Ive heard its gonna be like a female version of Legacy," Ted remarked as he waved at Evan Bourne, also known as Matt Korklan, as he walked past the table.

"Yeah, lets be honest though Ted. Nobody's really gonna compare to Legacy though. I mean we were pretty amazing!" Randy chuckled.

"You got that right buddy!"

* * *

Chrissy Cena sat in a swivel chair spinning around much to the disapproving looks she was getting from her father, John Cena Sr, otherwise known as Fabo. The door to the room opened and Chrissy stopped spinning expecting to see one of her fellow stable members but it was only her brother John.

"Oh. I thought you were one of the new girls. I'll go back to my swivelling," Chrissy grinned, swivelling around on the chair.

"Nice to see you too sis. You know, you'd think seeing as though I havent seen you in about 2 or so months you'd be running to me," John chuckled as Chrissy stuck her tongue out at him. They were so alike which is why they were so close.

"I'll be seeing you everyday for the rest of my life. I think that's enough for anyone," Chrissy giggled standing up trying to catch her balance. John ran over and put her in a headlock while Fabo watched on.

"Christine and Jonathon Cena. If you don't stop that right now I will take my belt off and give you the beating of a life time," Fabo glared at his two siblings. They were always handful growing up.

"Yes dad," the two Cena siblings answered at the same time.

"Chrissy, this is your first day at the WWE act like a grown up for once in your life and you John Cena, you should be setting a better example for your baby sister," Fabo scolded them once again.

"Sorry dad, im just really excited and nervous. You know I act like an imbecile when im nervous," Chrissy smiled at her dad who sighed. He was about to answer the door when a tall tanned man entered the room with a young brunette girl. Chrissy recognised the man as Dwayne Johnson or The Rock as he was known to the WWE Universe. She guessed that the girl with him must be his daughter, meaning the 2nd member to the stable they were forming. John and Fabo hugged Dwayne and said there hellos before Dwayne introduced his daughter.

"This is my daughter Emma Johnson. The newest member of this stable," Dwayne beamed as he introduced Emma. You could tell that he was obviously very proud of his daughter.

"Im Chrissy Cena. Sister of John Cena and daughter of John Cena.. Senior," Chrissy stuck her hand out for Emma to shake which she did.

"Nice to meet you. So, is there anyone else here yet or are we the only two?" Emma asked sitting on one of the chairs next to Chrissy.

"We're the only two. Ive been here ages though. I blame dad for that. So you're The Rock's daughter. That must be rather amazing," Chrissy smiled, making conversation with Emma.

"It really is. Although I must say having John Cena as a brother must be rather epic too. He's really cool," Emma smiled as John looked over at the mention of his name.

"He's a huge dork but yeah hes a great brother though. Dad's really cool too."

"Have you heard about anyone else whose gonna be in this stable?"

"No, I actually havent. Im just hoping there all nice. I don't want to have to put up with any bitchy people. I mean, I can be quite bossy at times but if everyone's nice then we should all be able to get along better."

"I totally agree! You seem nice enough though so at least that's one nice person," Emma smiled at Chrissy.

"Thank you! You seem nice too. Lets hope we get two other nice girls!"

About 10 minutes had passed. Chrissy and Emma had been chatting about random things just getting to know each other. Fabo, John and Dwayne had been talking about wrestling, of course. The door to the room opened and familiar face stepped in the room with a dark haired girl who was obviously his daughter.

"Hunter? I didn't know your daughter was joining this little group. Nice to see you again, man," John and Hunter had a manly hug.

"Im guessing you're here because that adorable little sister of yours is in this group, right?" Hunter commented, waving at Chrissy. He's met her a few times when she'd visited John. Hunter was the cooler old guy on the roster according to Chrissy.

"You would be correct!" Fabo smiled as he and Dwayne said hello to Hunter. The dark haired girl walked over to Chrissy and Emma, smiling.

"Hi Chrissy!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling Chrissy into a hug. They'd met each other before seeing as though Chrissy had visited John on several occasions and Ashley visited her father often.

"Nice to see you again Ashley! This is Emma," Chrissy introduced Ashley and Emma just as the door to the room opened again and in walked the legend himself, Stone Cold Steve Austin with his daughter Alex.

"Steve!" Dwayne exclaimed as the men said there hellos once again. Alex walked over to Ashley, Emma and Chrissy.

"Hey, im Alex!" Alex smiled brightly at the girls who returned it.

"Im Ashley, this is Chrissy and that's Emma! Its great to meet you," Ashley said, excitedly pointing each of the girls out.

"So, whose your dads then? I always miss everything. Dad was running late.." Alex rolled her eyes at her father.

"Well, my dad's Fabo which makes my brother John Cena," Chrissy smiled.

"My dad's The Rock or Dwayne Johnson. Whichever floats your boat," Emma answered.

"Mine's Paul Levesque or everyone calls him Hunter," Ashley smiled at Alex.

"So, I guess this is it!" Hunter commented walking over to the girls. Each of the girls smiled at their fathers and John.

"Excited girls?" Steve asked the bunch of them.

"More nervous than anything," Emma giggled, whilst the other girls nodded not really knowing what to say at the moment.

"You're gonna be amazing," Fabo smiled at the future of the WWE sat in front of him. The Divas decision was about to change.. In a big way.

* * *

**A/N**

_NEW STORY._

_Thanks to my Rhodies on Twitter for actually giving me the idea for this. There actually the characters in the fanfic along with me, of course ;)_

_So yeah. ENJOY :)_

_REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Chrissy, Ashley & Alex were all escorted to a private locker room where they were told to stay put until show time. The whole Diva stable was being kept a massive secret. All people knew was that John Cena's little sister was in it with three other second and third generation Divas. John had been forbidden to tell anyone the members or who their fathers were. Keeping a secret was something John wasn't good at but seeing as though Vince had threatened to fire him if he told anyone, he had no choice but to keep quiet about it.

Chrissy glared at the box in front of her. They'd been given the clothes to wear for there debut tonight whilst there real wrestling attire was being designed. Chrissy pulled an orange cropped top out of the box which was exactly like John's tshirt.

"Right. So I've gotta go out there wearing orange. That's really not my colour. Seriously, why John? Why did he have to have orange attire," Chrissy threw the top to her right which landed on Ashley's head.

"Come on Chrissy. It cant be that bad. You can make it work! Let's see what I've got," Ashley pulled out a top with the DX design on. "Ah, should have guessed. I guess there all dressing us up in our fathers gear or brother in your case Chrissy," Ashley threw Emma and Alex there tops. Alex looked at hers to see Austin 3:16 written on the front whilst Emma's had "Just Bring It" written on the front.

"Wow, really playing up to our heritage huh?" Emma rolled her eyes folding the shirt up.

"I don't want to wear Orange. All yours are cool though!" Chrissy flopped down on the couch they had been provided with in their private locker room.

"Just think though Chrissy. You're gonna get the biggest reaction from the crowd out of us all. John Cena is the 'it' man in the WWE right now.." Alex smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"Are you serious? Im not even gonna get a look in when im stood in that ring with The Rock, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter. Yeah, my dad is a famous wrestler but nothing compared to you guys!"

"To be honest, we're all gonna be perceived in different ways but that's why they've got us all. We're gonna be fine. We're all in the same boat here. At least we're all going to experience it all together," Ashley smiled at the other girls. All four of them were very nervous, not to mention they hadn't even got there script for the show yet. John had to deliver them but he hadn't shown up yet.

"You're brother is really slow isn't it?" Emma commented. Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"That's John for you. Like I said, hes a dork. He's probably having a conversation with Randy or something."

"Randy Orton? Oh, I love that guy," Emma squealed. Chrissy laughed whilst Ashley and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Randy? Nah, he's just cool. You really find him attractive?" Chrissy pulled a face at her fellow work mates.

"Well, yes. Cody Rhodes is quite gorgeous too," Alex shrugged.

"The Miz, Randy & Cody for me.. Mainly The Miz though," Ashley commented, joining in on the conversation.

"Are you all serious? Cody, yeah hes quite hot but if we're going there then Ted DiBiase would be my man. He's gorgeous," Chrissy smiled with a dreamy look on her face.

"I reckon we should start getting ready. During this time John would have probably brought the scripts," Emma stated as the girls started getting ready for there massive debut later that evening.

* * *

"Who is it John?"

"Come on tell us!"

"Are they hot?"

"SHUTUP ALL OF YOU," John yelled as he held four scripts in his hand. Everyone was bugging him about the new girls seeing as though he was the only one who knew. "First of all Evan, im not telling you. Secondly, Zack again, im not telling you and thirdly, Randy I told you to shut up asking if there hot. My little sister is there, man. That's not cool," John rolled his eyes at the three men stood in front of him. He wanted more than anything to be able to tell them but he was sworn to secrecy.

"Fine, go give them there scripts. I've already read it. I have to go out and interrupt there little speech although in my script it doesn't say the names of the girls or anything. Its gonna be annoying. Im gonna have to watch it with everyone else I guess," Randy shrugged as he walked off. John pushed past the other guys and made his way to the girls private locker room. Once he reached the door he looked around to make sure nobody was around and walked in, closing the door swiftly behind them. The girls all turned to look at him, all dressed and ready for their debut which wasn't too long away now.

"So, I got your scripts here," John handed each of the girls there script and looked at his own. "The basic outline is that, I introduce my sister and you guys all come to the ring then you all do your piece about you're father and heritage then as you're talking about been the future of the WWE, Randy Orton will interrupt and say his piece. That's basically it. Any questions?" John asked, looking from each of the girls who were reading through the script.

"Sounds good to me. So, we're called Rebellion?" Alex asked, as she peered up from her script to look at John.

"That's what the script says. I think it was suppose to be Legacy's name or something. It kind of fits more with you guys seeing as though you're the rebellion divas who are following in their fathers footsteps. Oooooh Rebellion. I enjoy that," John said, nodding approvingly.

"So our entrance music is a song called Broken Heels? I like that song. It all sounds good to me," Emma placed her script down and started jumping up and down nervously.

"So, im gonna leave you to have a last look through the script. I've gotta go open the show. I'll see you all in the ring shortly," John winked at the girls, hugging Chrissy as he left.

"This is it.. This is really it. We're really debuting in the WWE," Ashley leant against the wall taking in a deep breath.

"I think I might faint," Alex panicked, sitting down on the couch.

"Im ready," Chrissy nodded at the girls, whilst tugging on her shirt. Why did it have to be orange?

* * *

_Alpha Dog! Your time is up, my time is now.._

**John Cena's entrance music hit the arena and out came the man himself to an arena full of cheers. John did his usual salute and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.**

**"Here he is John Cena!" King commented as John did usual in ring stuff.**

**"I wonder what he has to say King," Michael Cole inquired as one of the technicians handed John a mic. John's music ended and he stood in the middle of the ring grinning.**

**"WWE Universe! You are in for a serious treat tonight! Lets just get down to the basics. You know lately the Divas division hasn't really been great. What with Beth and others been out but tonight that all changes. Tonight, you guys meet the future of the WWE," John pointed at the crowd who erupted into cheers. "Now, these ladies arent just Divas.. Oh no. All these new 'Divas' have fathers who have wrestled for you guys before. These girls are second and third generation Divas. So, you guys ready to meet them?" The crowd screamed. "I introduce you to my little sister Chrissy Cena and her three friends!"**

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do we can do it even better in broken heels.._

**Unknown music blasted through the arena and out burst Chrissy, Alex, Ashley and Emma. They made there way down to the ring with cheers from the crowd. Chrissy jumped into the ring and hugged her brother. Emma, Ashley and Alex stood in the middle of the ring with Chrissy and John. He handed Chrissy another mic and she began to speak to the WWE Universe.**

**"How amazing is it to finally be in the ring with my big brother? You do not know how l****ong I have waited for this moment. Like John said, the Diva's division has been lacking as of late but we're here to change that. My father, John Cena Sr. or Fabo as I know most of you call him, is a well known wrestler. My brother John Cena is a future WWE hall of famer and hopefully I will be someday. That's enough about me. Im gonna let my friends introduce themselves." Chrissy handed the mic to Alex who smiled.**

**"My name is Alex Austin. My father? Well that would be none other than the one and only, Stone Cold Steve Austin," Alex stopped to massive cheers of the fans. "Im here to carve my own name for myself and not just be known as Stone Cold's daughter."**

**Alex handed the mic to Ashley. "Im Ashley Levesque. You guys will probably know my father as Triple H. Im gonna kick some serious ass and make my dad proud!"**

**Emma took the mic. "Emma Johnson the daughter of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson," Emma grinned as the crowd burst into an immense amount of cheers. "Like the girls said, we're just here to make a name for ourselves and make our families proud.."**

_I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand they talk to me…_

**"Look's like we're been graced with the presence of the viper. Things could get interesting," King commented as Randy stood pacing at the top of the ramp.**

**"So, let me get this straight. You girls are all second and third generation superstars, you all want to out pass your fathers and make a name for yourself? Sound familiar to anyone?" Randy glared at the girls in the ring. John stepped forward and leant on the ropes.**

**"Get to the point Randy. We don't have all day. Some of us do have a life you know," John rolled his eyes to laughs from the crowd.**

**"My point is Cena, you girls are just a rip off of the best tag team of all time… Legacy!"**

**"Legacy? Oh please. You guys were a joke. Where is Legacy now? If I remember correctly you guys had a falling out and didn't you even punt Cody Rhodes in the head Randy," Chrissy smirked at the tall man stood on the ramp. Ashley took the mic of Chrissy.**

**"Two things you need to know Randal. First is that we're Rebellion and we will be bigger and better than Legacy ever were and secondly, Rebellion would kick your ass and if you're not down with that then we got two words for you.." Ashley held the mic up as the crowd yelled 'suck it'. There theme music hit as they all had a stare down with Randy..**

**"Things are about to get real interesting in the WWE King," Michael Cole commented as they went to a commercial break.**

**

* * *

**Randy stormed through backstage. The last part hadn't been planned and it had really annoyed him. Who did they think they were comparing themselves to Legacy. Randy barged past someone only to notice it was the man he was looking for.

"Ted, did you see that? Did you fucking see those girls?" Randy yelled, fuming with what had just happened. Ted didn't look too happy about it either.

"I did. Where do they get off comparing themselves to us. There nowhere in our league," Ted sneered as Randy hit the wall.

"I think its time we get our third member of Legacy back…"

* * *

**A/N**

_Just to make it clear the bold parts will be inring segments and the italic bits are the theme music._

_Rebellions entrance music is called: Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke. You should look it up. The lyrics are awesome ;)_

_Im sorry if the inring segments suck. Im really no good at writing them._

_Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it :)_

_REVIEW?_


	3. Chapter 3

Cody Rhodes stepped out of the car and made his way into the hotel where the RAW Superstars were staying. Randy had called him up last night saying they needed to talk about what happened on RAW last night. Cody being on Smackdown hadn't really had chance to watch RAW yet so didn't really know what Randy was talking about. Cody removed his sunglasses and walked into the elevator on the way up to Randy's floor, he accidentally barged past someone. Cody turned around and looked at who he'd hit.

"Oh, im so sorry. I was in a world of my own. Are you okay?" Cody asked a young girl.

"Watch where you're going next time," Alex huffed, walking off. Cody pulled a face as she walked away. He had no idea who she was but didn't care if she was going to be rude like that to him.

Once Cody reached Randy's floor he stood outside the hotel room door he'd been told to go to. He entered the room and saw Ted and Randy watching the RAW replay on TV. Cody walked over to the two and glared at the TV.

"Im really confused as to what's going on. Care to explain?" Cody sat on the couch as Randy pointed at the TV.

"Watch this and you'll understand.." Randy hit play as they watched the girls doing there in ring promo from RAW last night. Cody immediately recognised one of the them as the girl he'd bumped into last night. As he watched he didn't really understand what was happening to Randy came out and then it hit him. They were trying to be a female version of Legacy. The video ended and Cody, Ted and Randy all glared at each other.

"There calling themselves Rebellion, which as we all know was suppose to be our name but we decided on Legacy. There basically a female version of us with one more member and they've got John Cena on there side too. We need to reform Legacy and take these girls down a notch, boys," Randy explained. Cody and Ted nodded in agreement.

"Like you said though Randy, they've got four members we've only got three. We need to even out the numbers," Ted said.

"The fact im on Smackdown doesn't really help with this whole reforming Legacy.." Cody butted in. He'd been drafted to Smackdown a few months ago but really hated it seeing as though he was away from most of his friends.

"We can sort a trade out for you Cody. It shouldn't be too hard to do.. As for the fourth member, im sure we'll be able to find someone," Randy answered. It couldn't be hard to find another member..

* * *

Mike Mizanin leant against the wall outside the hotel with his Money In The Bank briefcase in one hand and his US championship draped over his shoulder. He'd been very impressed with the new girls last night and was trying to find them to congratulate them on there debut. He didn't usually do things like that but with girls involved he just had to. Not to mention, he thought they were all pretty gorgeous. Mike spotted two of the girls he recognised as Ashley Levesque and Chrissy Cena, he casually whistled as they walked past causing the two girls to stop and look at him.

"Hello ladies. I just wanted to congratulate you on your debut last night. Very impressive," Mike smirked at the two girls who just stood with blank stares on there faces. Ashley blushed slightly. She did have a bit of a crush on The Miz.

"Erm.. Thank you I guess. So, when are you gonna actually defend your US title?" Chrissy asked, nearly laughing at the look on Mike's face when she asked him that.

"Listen little lady, im Mister Money In The Bank. I do things when I want, why I want to and how I want to so I suggest you butt out," Mike glared at the young Cena.

"She didn't mean anything by it Mike. It's just that well you never really seem to defend it or anything but lets leave it at that. It was nice meeting you," Ashley pushed Chrissy away. Mike stood glaring after them. Who did those two girls think they were? Just because they had famous fathers gave them no right to talk to him like that.

* * *

"WHAT? You're trading Vladimir Kozlov and Jillian Hall for Cody Rhodes and Layla? WHY?" John Cena hit his fist on Mr McMahon's desk. Vince leant forward and looked at John.

"Randy put forward a very interesting pitch consisting of the reformation of Legacy. The people loved Legacy, John. Legacy equals money and ratings.. He also pitched a very interesting idea consisting of your sisters new group Rebellion, but all will be revealed very soon. On the other hand, Layla was drafted because I think its time for her to make a name for herself away from Michelle McCool and on RAW she will have that chance," Vince smiled at John who had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean plans consisting of Rebellion? If my sister is involved I want to know Vince. Randy is my best friend but if hes planning something against my sister I have no problem kicking his ass to Timbuktu and back," John warned. Vince just laughed.

"Like I said, all will be revealed very soon. You know as well as I do John that im not going to let anything happen to anyone in Rebellion. If you havent forgotten my granddaughter Ashley is in that group. As long as she is there nothing bad will happen to the four of them. You have my word."

* * *

Emma sat pondering in the corridor of the arena later that night. The girls didn't have anything to do tonight seeing as though it was only an house show. Chrissy was helping John prepare for his match tonight and Ashley and Alex were off exploring the arena. Emma saw someone waving at her. She had no idea who it was but waved back anyway. The man walked up to her in a blue letterman jacket.

"Hey! Impressive debut last night. Im Alex Riley but call me Kevin," Kevin smiled politely at Emma who smiled back at the tall man in front of her.

"Im Emma Johnson but just call me Emma. Its nice to meet you Kevin. So, you're gonna be WWE's next breakout star, right?"

"Of course. All the other rookies have no chance!" Kevin laughed. Zack Ryder walked up to Emma and Kevin with sunglasses over his eyes and a bright green shirt on.

"'Sup guys?" Zack threw his arm around Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh, it's the worst pro on NXT.." Kevin said causing Emma to burst out laughing. A mass of blonde hair bounded up to the little group and squeezed in between Zack and Emma.

"HEY! Zack just got dealt a crap rookie. Its not his fault," Chrissy defended Zack. She had always been quite fond of him.

"Yeah, you got that right, bro. You're Chrissy, right? My new best friend," Zack threw his arm around Chrissy causing her to giggle.

"Oh, im so cool. Zack Ryder is my best friend!"

"CHRISSY CENA IF YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME ONE MORE TIME ILL GIVE YOU AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" John Cena yelled running up to the group. Chrissy gulped and ran off down the corridor with John chasing her.

"Well, that looks like fun," Emma rolled her eyes. "I better go try and find Alex and Ashley and sort Chrissy out. I'll see you guys later," Emma walked off, waving goodbye to the guys. At least there were a few nice guys.

* * *

Mike was still in a mood from his encounter with Chrissy and Ashley. He was the US champion and Mr Money In The Bank. How could they talk to him like that? Mike threw his briefcase on the bench in his locker room. He needed to do something to shut those girls up but what exactly? His locker room door flew open and in walked Randy Orton. Mike glared at him.

"What do you want Randy? Im not in the mood if you've come in just to take the piss again."

"You had a run in with some girls from Rebellion, right?" Randy asked sitting opposite Mike.

"Yeah, how did you hear about that though?"

"I heard Chrissy and Ashley talking about it. See Cody, Ted and I have our own problems with the girls and we need a fourth member of Legacy to make it even for the plans we have. What I want to know Mike is… are you in?"

"Im not a second or third generation superstar. I cant be in Legacy," Mike rolled his eyes. Randy sighed.

"That doesn't matter. Do you wanna get back at the girls or not?" Randy demanded. Mike nodded his head.

"Okay, yeah. Count me in."

* * *

**A/N**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN._

_Its all kicking off now. Miz has offically joined up with the newly reformed Legacy._

_Things are about to get real intresting..._

_Reviews please?_


	4. Chapter 4

"You know not having matches and just bumming around the arena like an idiot isn't really the idea I had about joining the WWE," Chrissy moaned as she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed into the arena. Alex nodded in agreement.

"I guess, we havent really had a match though so we cant wrestle yet. Hopefully, tonight they'll have sorted us out something. We need to show our skills off," Alex said.

"You know what we need? Luggage pullers!" Chrissy moaned as she pulled a case of her luggage into the arena. They'd just got into the town and had to head straight to the arena bringing all their luggage with them. Alex and Chrissy had rode to the arena together with John and Ashley and Emma rode together with Evan Bourne who had offered to give them a lift. Chrissy and Alex ended up outside there locker room which had their official team name, Rebellion, on the front.

"We are so gonna rule this roster!" Alex giggled as the two girls entered there locker room and threw their luggage onto one of the benches. There scripts were already waiting for them. Chrissy and Alex both picked one up and read through them.

"Are they freaking kidding us? LEGACY REFORM? What the fuck?" Chrissy threw her script on the floor and stormed out of the room in search of the Legacy locker room. She found it about 3 doors down from hers and knocked on the door. After about 2 minutes the door opened and there stood Cody Rhodes smirking at her.

"Read the script?" He asked in a rather cocky manner.

"What the hell is your problem? Reforming to take us down? Really Cody? Really?" Chrissy rolled her eyes as Randy, Ted and Mike came to the door too.

"What's wrong Chrissy? Can't handle four big boys? Shame, it would have been fun," Ted smirked, as Chrissy got angrier.

"Listen, money boy. Us girls could kick your ass anyday, anytime, anyplace," Chrissy yelled at the four of them. It didn't bother her that four fully grown men were stood in front of her trying to intimidating her. She was a Cena and Cena's never back down.

"Really? How about two of you little girls take on two of us tonight!" Mike did his evil smirk. Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're on. I'll see you in the ring," Chrissy sneered at them as they slammed the door shut. What exactly had she just done?

* * *

"So, you're meaning to tell me that you, my baby sister, went and got yourself in a match with 2 members of Legacy? What in the world are you thinking Chrissy?" John yelled. Chrissy had told Emma, Ashley and Alex what had happened and John had found out too. Nobody was really happy about it.

"Im sorry okay? I'll go out there and I guess im gonna have to pick one of yous to join me in the match.." Chrissy smiled slightly at the group. Alex stepped forward.

"I'll join you. Just because I really want to kick some ass. I mean, we can handle ourselves in the ring with boys but if anything happens then you two," Alex pointed at Emma and Ashley, "Need to come and help us."

"I'll keep a look out too. I cant believe Randy did this. I knew he was planning something but Vince wouldn't tell me what!" John threw his hat on the floor and raked a hand through his hair. Ashley looked at John.

"Granddad Vince? He's letting them do this. I think I might have to have chat with him about this. We're women we shouldn't be taking on men. Especially men like Randy Orton. He's one of the most unpredictable wrestlers there is.." Ashley muttered on. Emma stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come on girls, you're really moaning about it? Look at our families! Our dads, our brothers. We shouldn't give a shit if we step in the ring with men or women. We have wrestling in our blood. We can do this if we all stick together. These Legacy boys have just opened up the gates to hell," Emma smirked. If Legacy wanted to play games then they would more than ready for it.

* * *

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do we can do it even better in broken heels.._

**Alex and Chrissy jumped onto the stage clad in there wrestling attire. Chrissy was wearing a red wrestling attire, kind of like the ones that Maryse wore, with the Never Give Up logo on them, silver wrestling boots and a silver fingerless glove on her right hand. Alex had similar attire except hers was purple and of course had her fathers logo on them. The two girls headed into the ring awaiting their opponents for the night.**

**"Looks like Rebellion are gonna have there hands full tonight when they take on two members of the newly reformed Legacy.." King said, looking at the girls.**

**"This should be one very interesting match," Michael Cole added.**

_It's a new day, it's a new generation.._

**Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes stepped out with smirks on there faces as they headed into the ring. Chrissy and Alex decided that Chrissy was going to be first in the ring while Legacy had chosen Cody.**

**"Looks like its going to be Cody Rhodes and Chrissy Cena starting the match off!" Michael Cole commented over excitedly. **

**The bell rang and Chrissy and Cody locked up. Cody dominated giving Chrissy and arm drag sending her flat onto the mat. Chrissy picked herself up off the floor, ran against the ropes and did a jumping drop kick straight to Cody's chest. Cody stumbled backwards and ran after Chrissy who dodged and hit him at the back of the head…**

**

* * *

**

Backstage Emma, John and Ashley were stood watching the match on the monitor waiting for any sign that they were needed. So far Chrissy and Alex were dominating but all had changed when Alex got caught in the CrossRhodes causing Legacy to get the pin. John pulled a face. At least they had tried. Ted and Cody got backstage laughing at the defeat.

"What? Are you proud of beating two young girls up? Wow, you're real men," John walked up to the two younger men. Cody and Ted gulped. They'd totally forgotten one of the girls in the ring was his sister.

"It's all business John. You understand that," Ted pleaded with John, while Cody nodded in agreement.

"Why couldn't you just let them have there moment huh? You had to ruin it for them by reforming your stupid little group. You sicken me," John sneered at the two, turning around coming face to face with Randy Orton.

"Come on John. Its all work. We don't really want to hurt them.." Randy shrugged.

"That's my sister you're messing with and I swear if you hurt her or ANY of the girls, in fact then ill make it my job to personally take care of you, best friends or not," John shoved past Randy as he made his way to get ready for his match.

"Good match, boys. That must have taken them down a notch," Randy chuckled patting Ted and Cody on the back. Emma and Ashley snorted, causing Randy to face them. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, actually. You think a match with your two little cronies is gonna stop us from dominating the WWE? Are you that stupid? Oh, Randy. This just makes things even more interesting," Ashley smirked.

"I mean, you're forgetting who our fathers are. Some of the well known names in this business. Giving up really isn't in our nature. This is basically war now," Emma raised her eyebrows glaring at the three men in front of her.

"Well, you're just a bunch of girls! We're not scared of you one bit," Ted laughed, earning an high five from Cody. Emma scoffed and stood on Ted's foot causing him to yell out in pain.

"Say that again buddy," Emma yelled, holding her fist up getting ready to punch Ted.

"If you want a war, then a war is what you'll get. Come on boys," Randy sneered, walking off with Ted and Cody. Chrissy and Alex finally made there way backstage.

"Are you both okay? You did really amazing out there!" Emma asked hugging the two of them with Ashley doing the same.

"You really did. You did Rebellion proud," Ashley beamed. Even if they hadn't won there match, people were still going to notice them. How many girls could take on fully grown men like that?

"I just want a hot bath and good nights sleep," Alex walked back to the locker room with the other girls in tow.

"CHRISSY! OI! CHRISSY!" Zack Ryder jogged up to the girls with Alex Riley, Evan Bourne and Santino Marella behind him.

"What's up Zack?" Chrissy smiled at her new friend. He was really cool and was a mega sweet guy. He was nothing like the character he portrayed. None of the Superstars were really. Most of them were extremely nice.

"Santino, Matt, Kevin and I are going to the bar for a few drinks tonight. Do you girls fancy joining us?" Zack asked smiling at each of the girls.

"I dunno. Chrissy and Alex just had a pretty intense match. I think they'll need some rest," Ashley answered. Evan Bourne aka Matt Korklan stepped forward.

"No need to worry Ashley! We'll take care of them. It'll be fun. We'll look after you all, wont we guys?" Matt asked, as Kevin, Zack and Santino nodded.

"We wont let those nasty Legacy baby oiled greasy boys hurt you or they shall beware the cobra," Santino butted into the conversation. The girls looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Okay then. Lets party tonight," Chrissy answered. Having a bit of fun couldn't really hurt.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! I wasnt gonna update till like Friday but I just had to._

_Sorry again if the wrestling part sucked.. The next wrestling parts in future chapters are gonna be longer, I swear._

_Thanks for the reviews. You're all amazing._

_REVIEW AGAIN? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not going out with the boys," John stood in the middle of the girls hotel room glaring at Chrissy with his arms folded across his chest.

"I am so," Chrissy glared at John doing the exact same thing. Ashley, Alex and Emma just watched on in amusement while getting ready.

"Your really not. You're going to sit here and rest after that match. You too," John pointed at Alex who pulled a face at him. John was really overprotective of all the girls even if he was only related to one of them. He felt it his job to make sure they were looked after for there fathers sake.

"I'm fine John really. I mean, it may have looked like a mean CrossRhodes but Cody was rather gentle. Honestly, im fine. Don't worry about us," Alex patted John on the back as she checked her hair in the mirror.

"We're big enough to take care of ourselves John. Don't worry about it, really," Emma smiled at John, while Chrissy was still glaring at him much to the amusement of Ashley.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt. Those Legacy boys and Miz can be dangerous guys.. Well not really there usually quiet nice so I don't know why they've decided to hate on you lot.. But that's beside the point," John shook his head as he lost his train of thought.

"Jonathon Cena, I will be fine. Trust me please? Im 21. I can look after myself. We'll all be together plus we'll have Matt, Zack, Kevin and Santino looking after us. I swear John at the first HINT of trouble I will call you. I always do," Chrissy smiled at John. He looked at her and finally gave in. John pulled Chrissy into an hug.

"Fine! You all look after each other though. Any sign of Randy, Cody, Ted or Miz and you call me!" John waved goodbye to all the girls and left the room.

"Man, he really loves you!" Ashley giggled, slipping her black heels on. She checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a white one shoulder dress with a black belt around the wait. Emma budged Ashley out of the way to check herself out. Emma was wearing a black and white bow dress with a pleated skirt.

"Man, you all look good. I just look blah," Chrissy pulled a face as she fluffed her hair in the mirror. She was wearing an animal print bandeau dress finished with black ankle boots.

"Oh Chrissy, shut up. You look lovely. You all do!" Alex smiled her three new friends as she smoothed out her purple baby doll dress.

"I mean, its not like we're going to go out looking for boys.." Emma fixed her hair into place whilst talking to the girls.

"Forget about boys. We're going out to have fun and we wanna look good," Ashley opened the hotel room door. "Come on. Lets get to this club!"

* * *

The girls entered the club to blasting music. Zack waved them over to the table where he had drinks already waiting for them. The girls slid in the booth smiling at the boys.

"Thanks for inviting us out. We havent really had chance to talk to anyone yet," Ashley picked her drink up, taking a sip of it.

"No problem. We all remember how it was starting out so don't worry about it. We all need some friends," Matt smiled at Ashley.

"You are very beautiful girls. Its our privilege to be in your company," Santino winked at the girls causing them to blush. He had that charm about him.

"So, any of you ladies got boyfriends?" Kevin asked, mainly looking Emma who shook her head at him.

"Oh no. My dad scares any boyfriend ive ever had. I dunno, I guess ive just been too busy working on getting to the WWE that I havent really had much time for a boyfriend," Emma shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. Kevin turned to the other three girls.

"What about you three? Boyfriends, or single?"

"Single. I had to break up with my last boyfriend. He didn't understand my passion for my career and wrestling. I cant have someone like that in my life," Ashley smiled.

"Pretty much the same. Guys just don't really understand my love for this business. There loss I guess, im a great girl," Alex laughed with Santino nodding.

"Are you freaking kidding me? If I had a boyfriend John would go into even more brotherly protective mode than he already is. I have no need for a boyfriend. Unless the right guy comes along then im not going to bother looking for anything. I just want to focus on my career and have a good time without all the stress of a relationship," Chrissy concluded, downing her drink and slamming the glass down on the table. Zack clapped at her.

"Shots?" Kevin winked at the girls. This was sure going to be a fun night.

* * *

Ashley was dancing with Matt, whilst Kevin and Emma were at the bar ordering more drinks. Chrissy, Santino and Alex were still sat in the booth. Zack had gone to the bathroom. Santino was telling the girls jokes, really bad jokes but seeing as though they were drunk the girls didn't really care.

"What's brown and sticky?… A STICK!" Santino laughed as the girls giggled wildly. They'd all been at the club for around three hours now. The guys had been getting along well with all the girls but each one had instantly clicked with a single one too. Santino had automatically clicked with Alex with his cheesy jokes, Kevin had gotten on with Emma straight away with his natural charm, Ashley and Matt clicked instantly both very similar and Chrissy and Zack were just as stupid as each other which made it a friendship from heaven. Zack walked back over to the table, sat down and threw his arm around Chrissy's shoulder.

"Just to let you ladies know, Randy, Ted, Cody and Mike are here. Just try and stay away from them. If you get into any trouble with any of them just shout and we'll save you wont we Santino?" Zack looked over at Santino who was doing a funny little dance to the amusement of Alex.

"Oh yes yes. We will crush them!" Santino shook his fist. Chrissy stood up and stretched.

"I need another drink! I'll be back.." Chrissy patted Alex on the head as she headed over to the bar. Unluckily for her Ted DiBiase was stood right next to her. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Gotta say, you brush up nice for a Cena," Ted smirked, swirling his drink around in his glass. Chrissy turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Should I take that as a compliment coming from you?"

"I would. You should be lucky that im actually talking to you. Randy's forbid us to talk civil to any of you girls."

"Well, like I want to be civil to you anyway," Chrissy flicked her hair as she ordered her drinks.

"I mean, I guess if we weren't in this feud I'd ask you out or something but tough luck for you," Ted smirked and walked off. Chrissy stood there dumbfounded before coming out with her comeback.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't even want to go out with you anyway you spoilt brat," Chrissy shouted but he obviously hadn't heard. Ashley and Matt walked over and looked at Chrissy.

"Why were you talking to Ted?" Ashley asked confused.

"I wasn't really talking to him. It was more like trading insults kind of.. I think he was trying to hit on me though. I dunno, im kind of confused myself," Chrissy picked her drink up and shrugged.

"Ugh, idiot. As if you'd go for anyone like him. Come on lets go enjoy ourselves and not let those jerks get to us. We're out to have a good time," Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, Ashley's right. Just forget them and have a good time with your new best friends," Matt and Ashley grabbed Chrissy and dragged her to the dance floor where Alex, Santino, Zack, Emma and Kevin were. Tonight was just all about fun and not those Legacy boys.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! We partied with the bffs._

_OH. Since I suck a describing the dresses i've put links on my profile so you can see them xD_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow, my head," Chrissy rolled off the bed and padded into the kitchen to see Ashley and Emma sat there with there head in there hands.

"Aspirin?" Emma asked, handing some to Chrissy who nodded and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"How much did we drink last night and where's Alex?" Chrissy asked taking the aspirin. Ashley groaned.

"Please, don't talk so loud. My head is pounding," Ashley rested her head on the kitchen counter.

"Alex went for a walk. She apparently doesn't get hangovers and as for how much we drank, im not entirely sure. All I remember if you and Zack pointing at me because id ripped my dress. Im pretty sure Alex had a fight with Maryse too but I cant remember we probably should ask someone," Emma answered. The door to the hotel burst open and Alex walked in, not looking too happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked, looking up. It couldn't be a good thing at all.

"I bumped into Randy Orton on my little walk and apparently we have a meeting with Vince McMahon with the Legacy boys and Miz to go through a new storyline although I don't think it's a storyline im pretty sure they just hate us," Alex huffed as she sat down. What was Randy's problem? The girls hadn't even done anything and he was determined to take them down.

"Im so not in the mood for a meeting with Vince," Chrissy slammed the fridge shut after taking an apple out of it. Ashley smiled.

"Guys, it cant be too bad. Vince is my granddad. Hes not gonna let anything happen to us. Im like his special little princess. Trust me, it'll be fine."

* * *

Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin sat in Vince McMahon's office waiting for the Rebellion girls to come. Randy couldn't help but smirk. The girls really didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into. Messing with Legacy wasn't a good thing to do. Randy couldn't care less if they were girls. Everyone was equal in his eyes and he'd take on girls or boys who tried to be better than him. It wasn't like Randy was a bad guy, in fact none of Legacy or Mike were bad guys. They were all incredibly down to earth, nice guys but when girls started interfering in there work life that's when it crossed the line. The door to the office burst open and in walked the Rebellion girls. Chrissy, Ashley and Emma had sunglasses over there eyes whilst Alex strolled in smiling but glaring at Randy and the boys. They each took a seat. Vince stood up and started to talk.

"Lets just get to the point, Randy you have problem with Rebellion. Why is this?" Vince asked Randy. Randy looked at each of the girls.

"Basically, I just think there a rip off of Legacy. Second and third generation superstars forming a stable. Its just basically Legacy but with a bunch of girls.." Randy was cut off by Chrissy laughing.

"Oh please. Why does everything have to be about you? Get over it. We're Rebellion not Legacy. We're totally different from you guys. You all wanted to step out of your fathers footsteps and prove your better than them. WE want to make our dads proud and try to be as good as them. One major difference is we respect what our fathers have done for this business and none of you do!" Chrissy smiled sweetly at Vince concluding her argument.

"That's bullshit. I respect my father. You're all just arrogant," Cody rolled his eyes. Seriously, who did these girls think they were?

"You've been in the WWE about a week now and you think it revolves around you. You ladies need to learn to earn your place," Ted butted into the conversation. Emma stood up and glared at the boys.

"We're arrogant and need to earn your place in the WWE? Just because we have confidence in what we do doesn't make us arrogant and FYI we have earned our place in the WWE. Years and years of training have been put in to get us to wear we are now. So shut up and know your role," Emma yelled sitting back down. Vince shook his head.

"Okay, we've heard your piece now Mike, what is your problem with the girls?" Vince asked Mike who smirked, stood up and started walking towards the girls.

"These girls think they can go around asking people why they havent defended there title in a while. You really have the audacity to say that when you havent even had a championship yet? Really Rebellion? Really?" Mike glared at the girls who pulled faces at him just to his annoyance.

"Right then. Here's what we're going to do then. Mike you will join Legacy to try and take down Rebellion seeing as though you all want it. Rebellion what do you want?" Vince looked at his granddaughter and her three friends.

"We just want to prove we belong here and KICK THERE ASS," Ashley glared at Legacy who just rolled there eyes at her. As if a bunch of girls could take them down.

"A Legacy vs. Rebellion feud it is then. Randy, ive got all your ideas for this and I appreciate them but id like to have a chat with the girls on there own so Cody, Mike, Randy and Ted please leave the room," Vince said. The boys left the room leaving the girls and Vince to talk. As soon as the boys left Vince turned to the girls with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you can deal with this? There fully grown men," Vince asked the girls. Chrissy nodded.

"Mr McMahon, Alex and I had a match against Cody and Ted and we held our own. We're big girls we can all handle this," Chrissy smiled at Vince.

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt. Your fathers and brother helped this company to get to were it is today. I'd personally feel responsible if anything happened to any of you especially you Ashley. You're my granddaughter. I don't like the fact that you've got yourself into this situation with Legacy and Mike."

"Granddad, we'll be fine. We can all look after ourselves. We've got friends in Santino, Kevin, Matt and Zack so if anything bad happens they can always help pus we've got Chrissy's brother, John Cena too. We really will be fine.." Ashley hugged her granddad trying to reassure him.

"Well, in that case girls. Got any ideas to contribute?"

Alex grinned. "I think we have a few…"

* * *

After half an hour the girls left WWE Headquarters and headed into the parking lot where Legacy and Mike were stood outside there car. The girls glared at them walking past until Randy shouted.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you don't quit by the end of the week," Randy chuckled, earning an high five from Ted. The girls stopped and stood in front of the guys. Chrissy smirked at them.

"I think, boys that you'll be the ones quitting by the end of the week. Once we're done with you that is," Chrissy laughed with the girls.

"You really think we're scared of a bunch of little girls?" Mike asked causing Ashley to lung at him. Chrissy and Emma pulled her back.

"We are not little girls. So shut the hell up before I give you a black eye worse than the Big Show did that time," Ashley warned, getting out of Chrissy and Emma's grip.

"Why don't you just go cry to daddy or Cena and leave the wrestling to the big boys," Cody glared.

"Oh shut up Runnels. If anyone's gonna go cry to there daddy it'll be you," Alex scoffed. These boys were really getting on the girls last nerves.

"Ladies, lets not start anything out here. Im pretty sure we'll have something planned for Monday," Randy tried to stop the argument before it turned into a parking lot brawl between the eight of them.

"Yeah, Randy's right girls. We'll just have to wait for the 8 man/woman tag match on Monday night with John Cena as special guest referee. Goodbye boys," Chrissy grinned as she walked off with the boys leaving them speechless. The looks on the boys faces said everything: they were basically screwed.

* * *

**A/N**

_How epic does the match sound? Poor Legacy!_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

"John, im so nervous about this match. I mean, yeah im ready but there four of the most dangerous guys in the ring. Especially Randy. Ive seen the matches you too have had. Hes really mental when hes in that Viper character," Chrissy sighed, sitting on a park bench. She was on a morning jog with her brother. It was there usual morning routine whenever they had the chance. It gave them more time to spend together without other people.

"Don't worry about it sis. I'm gonna go have a chat with Randy. If he hurts you in any way, trust me I'll hurt him more," John reassured her sitting beside her on the park bench.

"I dunno, John. I mean, Cody and Ted are easy and they were quite gentle but if im honest im scared of Randy," Chrissy looked at the ground. It was rare she ever admitted she was scared of anything. John sighed.

"I promise you Chrissy that I wont let anyone hurt you. Nobody in this world will ever hurt you or the other girls while im on your side," John smiled at his sister, giving her an hug. He really was probably too overprotective of her but it was his brotherly duty to make sure she was looked after and as long as she was in his watch she would be.

* * *

Emma and Ashley were sat in Starbucks with Kevin and Matt. They'd all finished there morning workout and were just relaxing before the show tonight. Kevin looked at Emma who looked as though she was in a world of her own.

"What's wrong Emma? You're been really quiet.. That seems very unlike you," Kevin laughed. Even though he'd only know Emma a short amount of time he pretty much knew everything about her.

"Im just mentally preparing myself for this match tonight. Its gonna be tough and I need to get myself into the zone," Emma responded.

"Im kind of freaking out about this match. Maybe we've got ourselves into too much," Ashley sighed resting her head in her hands.

"You'll be fine. Chrissy and Alex managed to keep there own with Ted and Cody. You girls are going to show Legacy and Miz that you're not afraid of them. Once you get in the ring and hear the crowd and get in the zone you'll forget all your worries. Trust me," Matt smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you've got John Cena as the ref. You're going to ace that match!" Kevin added, shaking Emma by the shoulders causing her to giggle.

"Stop it fool. Thanks guys. Lets just not talk about it and have a good time before we have to go to work," Emma batted Kevin's hands away as they continued to chat.

* * *

Alex sat in the hotel room nervous as hell. She'd decided she wanted to be on her own to prepare herself for later. There was only really one person that she wanted to talk to right now and that was her dad, Stone Cold Steve Austin. He would make her feel ten times better about this whole situation. Alex picked the phone up from the coffee table and dialled his number. After about four rings he picked up.

"Hi dad," Alex said quietly, laying down on the couch.

_"Alex, honey, what's wrong? You sound scared.."_ Steve asked, obviously concerned for his daughter.

"I've got a match tonight, dad. Its an 8 woman/man tag match with John Cena as the special guest referee.."

_"Who are your opponents?"_

"Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and The Miz.."

_"Pull out of the match, Alex."_

Alex sat up, shocked at what her dad had just said. "What? No, dad. I want to go through with it. Im just scared. I thought you'd be able to talk me round and give me some support not tell me to quit!"

_"Randy Orton is dangerous in that ring. I don't want my only daughter getting hurt. Im just looking out for your well being Alex,"_ Steve defended himself. He knew he'd upset his daughter by asking her to pull out but it was for the best. He just didn't want her getting herself hurt.

"Any other father would be supportive of there daughter. Im not gonna get hurt, dad. John Cena is in the ring too. He wont let anything happen to any of us girls. He's given us many lectures about that already. Just please be supportive and tell me you're gonna watch."

_"You know ill watch Alex. I'll support you 100 percent, you know that. If you insist that you're gonna be fine then that's fine with me. Just watch yourself. There very dangerous guys who take pride in what they do."_

"I'll be fine, dad. I better go. I gotta start heading to the arena.. I love you," Alex smiled sadly. The only thing about been on the road now was that she didn't get to spend as much time with her father. She missed him a lot.

_"I love you too sweetie,"_ Steve said as Alex hung up. It was time to had to the arena and prepare for the match..

* * *

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, the understand, they talk to me…_

**Randy Orton made his way down the ramp slowly, glaring at the crowd. Once he reached the ring he stood and waited for the rest of his team-mates.**

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

**Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase emerged from behind the curtain to a serious amount of booing from the crowd.. They joined Randy and waited in the ring for there final team-mate.**

_AWESOME! I came to play, there's a price to pay.._

**The Miz walked out from behind the curtain in his usual cocky manner with his US championship around his waist and his Money In The Bank briefcase in his hand. He joined Legacy in the ring as they stood there and waited for there opponents.**

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do, we can do it even better in broken heels..._

**Out stepped Rebellion. Chrissy was in her usual red attire with Alex in her purple. Emma was in the same attire apart from hers was blue and had her fathers logo on it whereas Ashley's was pink with her fathers logo on it. The girls ran and slid into the ring, each jumping on a turnbuckles posing for the crowd whilst the boys just glared at them. The girls jumped down and stood at the opposite side of the ring.**

_Alpha dog… Your time is up, my time is now.._

**John Cena stood on the stage in a referee shirt all ready for the match. John did his usual salute as he ran down then ramp and slid into the ring.**

**Chrissy and Ted were starting the match off. John signalled for the bell, starting the match. Chrissy and Ted glared at each other for a few moments.**

**"This should be a real interesting match. Im excited to see how these girls handle themselves against the likes of Legacy and The Miz," Jerry Lawler commented watching the match intently on his monitor.**

**"Oh here we go!" Michael Cole exclaimed excitedly as Chrissy and Ted started trading punches. Ted went to hit Chrissy again but she ducked underneath his legs delivering a dropkick to his back causing him to fall on the mat. Chrissy went for a quick pink. John barely got to the count of one before Ted threw Chrissy off him and ran to tag Randy in. Chrissy got herself up off the floor and backed into a turnbuckles. Being in the ring with the viper wasn't safe for anyone.**

**"Tag me in Chrissy," Emma yelled. Chrissy tried to ran over to tag Emma in put Randy picked her up in a scoop slam slamming her into the mat, kicking her as she rolled over in pain. He picked her up off the floor and tried to deliver a DDT to her. Chrissy managed to get out of it, running over and tagging Emma in who jumped over the ropes landing on Randy, sending him to the mat. Emma sat on top of him and started punching him in the face, letting all her frustrations out with him. Randy rolled it over so he was on top delivering punches to Emma. Alex dove in the ring hitting Randy at the back of the head which caused Cody to run in the ring and deliver a clothesline which missed letting Alex hit a stunner on Cody who rolled out of the ring leaving Emma and Randy who were still trading punches. Emma was too quick for Randy as she ran over and tagged Ashley in who ran up to Randy and gave him a menacing hurricarana. Ashley went for the pin but only got a two count. Randy managed to get up and tag Miz in. Ashley and Miz had a stare down. Ashley could have sworn Miz said sorry as he ran at her knocking her onto the floor. Ashley bounded back up running over and tagging Chrissy back in. Chrissy smirked at the Miz before slapping him across the face making him stumble a bit. John watched on in amusement as Miz went running at Chrissy but missed as she dodged out of the way running after him giving him a bulldog, driving his face into the mat. She flipped him over and stood over him. She waved her hand across her face yelling you cant see me and hitting the five knuckle shuffle on him. Instead of going for the pin, Chrissy walked over and tagged Alex in since she hadn't had her real turn yet. Alex picked The Miz up, giving him the stunner and pinning him for the win. The girls jumped in the ring. They'd just won there first match.**

**

* * *

**

The girls were in their locker room celebrating there victory with John when there was a knock on the door and Zack Ryder, Evan Bourne, Alex Riley and Santino Marella walked in cheering.

"Congratulations girls, you kicked some serious ass out there!" Matt exclaimed hugging Ashley. They'd gotten really close over the last few days.

"Woo woo woo.. You know it!" Zack exclaimed picking Chrissy up and spinning her around. They were both just as crazy as each other.

"Well done ladies. You kicked those meanies asses!" Santino hugged Alex. Kevin stood smirking at Emma who was laughing at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked laughing. Everyone was in a good mood. Why wouldn't they be? They'd just won there first match.

"Nothing. Im just proud of my new best friend winning her first match. So, drinks to celebrate tonight?" Kevin asked. All the girls shook there head remember how bad they felt in the morning after last time.

"No. How about we just go back to the hotel room and relax a bit?" Chrissy suggested still holding on to Zack. She was rather tired after that match.

"Am I invited?" John pouted at the girls.

"Of course you are Johnny!" Ashley patted John on the head, stealing his hat and putting it on herself. The girls all picked there bags up heading out of the room. Chrissy stopped.

"I'll meet you outside. I've just forgot something!" Chrissy smiled at the group as they nodded and left to wait for her outside. Chrissy found what she was looking for and headed out of the arena. On her way out she bumped into someone. She took a step back and saw Ted DiBiase stood smiling at her.

"You did really well out there. I was very impressed," Ted said as he picked up Chrissy's phone which she dropped and handed it to her. Chrissy didn't know how to respond. Ted DiBiase was been nice to her.

"Erm, thanks.." Chrissy smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. It was really awkward. Ted stood with his hands in his pockets just smiling at her.

"Anyway, I better let you go celebrate your victory. Don't think were gonna let it slip that easily," Ted joked, laughing. This was a different side to Ted that Chrissy had seen and she liked it.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that. I better be off. See you later, Ted," Chrissy walked past Ted. She was quite confused. What was he playing at.. Or was he even playing at anything?

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry if the wrestling match bit sucked. Im really rubbish at writing those parts._

_I hope you liked it anyway :)_

_REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

"I still cant get over the fact that Ted was actually nice to you. Tell me again what happened," Alex said whilst mixing some ingredients together in a bowl. She was baking cookies for the girls since they had the day off.

"He just said that he was impressed with me and smiling and joking around. Honestly, it was so weird Alex," Chrissy sighed. She'd told everyone about Ted been nice to her last night. Zack, Kevin, Santino and Matt had just laughed at her like she was telling a joke. The girls on the other hand were just as confused as she was.

"He kind of hit on you at the club that night too, didn't he?" Ashley joined in on the conversation, jumping and sitting on one of the kitchen counters.

"Yeah. UGH. I dunno. Its just all confusing. Why would he be nice to me?" Chrissy kicked the wall in frustration.

"Do you mind kicking the wall? Some of us are trying to sleep here," Emma popped her head up from the couch across the room.

"Its 10am, Em. You don't wanna be sleeping all day," Alex shouted over at Emma who waved her hand at Alex.

"Ive barely slept these last few days. Its our day off, man. I love my sleep so leave me be," Emma yawned, closing her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to Chrissy.

"Have you ever thought that Ted might like you or something?" Alex placed a tray in the oven. Chrissy laughed at her comment about Ted.

"Ted like me? Funny Alex, real funny. There out to destroy us. Maybe its part of there plan.." Chrissy shrugged, taking a drink from her glass of water.

"Alex could be right though Chrissy. He's spoke to you twice without the others guys around. He hasn't talked to any of us. Ted likes you," Ashley nudged Chrissy in the side playfully.

"Look, I know I said I think Ted's gorgeous and everything the day we were all discussing guys but no. I just don't want to think about Ted liking me. It feels weird."

"Oh my god. Are you not gonna shut up? Im taking my duvet and myself into my room then," Emma grumbled, gathering her things together and slamming her bedroom door shut. The girls had rented a four bedroom apartment in LA for when they didn't need to be on the road. It was a gorgeous place which had a balcony which you could see the Hollywood sign from.

"I feel like shopping. Do you wanna go shopping?" Ashley asked flopping down on the sofa.

"YES! I do. Alex, you coming?" Chrissy asked. Alex nodded her head.

"Shopping sounds excellent to me!"

* * *

"You know, shopping would be much more fun if there wasn't bitchy girls pushing past me all the time," Chrissy moaned as they walked into another shopping centre. Alex and Ashley agreed. All the LA girls had been staring at them and pushing past them as if they were outcasts or something.

"You cant go anywhere without been judged nowadays. Do I have something in my teeth?" Ashley asked flashing her teeth at Chrissy and Alex.

"No. We all look brilliant. We should just put it down to the fact there jealous," Alex smiled at her two best friends.

"Oui. You will find most girls here will look at you different but just ignore them. There jealous, like Alex said," Maryse Ouellet walked up to the three girls with Melina.

"Hey Maryse. I don't think we've officially met. Well, I know you met Alex at the club that night but I don't remember much so you know," Chrissy rambled on. Maryse just laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She was a really friendly woman which the girls liked. They needed more friends around the WWE. They hadn't had much time to talk to any of the girls yet.

"Oh yes, no hard feelings though Alex. We all had a bit too much to drink. I don't even remember what happened anyway," Maryse laughed, hugging Ashley and Alex.

"Its actually nice to talk to the new girls. We'd been hearing about you for weeks before you finally arrived. Must say you guys are very impressive taking on Legacy and Miz.." Melina smiled.

"So, do you fancy going to get a bite to eat?" Maryse asked the girls who nodded. They could do with some girl friends on the roster as well as each other.

* * *

Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes sat at the bar glaring over at the bunch of girls laughing at getting drunk. Ted hadn't told Cody about his nice encounter with Chrissy last night. He didn't want them to know he'd been civil towards her. Cody slammed his glass down on the bar.

"Why do women have to be so noisy? Why cant they just be quiet like us?" Cody asked, ordering himself another drink.

"That's women for you Cody. There just having a good time," Ted shrugged. He didn't really see the big deal. If the girls wanted to get drunk and be loud it was there own choice.

"Why are you been nice all of a sudden? You do know who is sat at that table right? 3 of the Rebellion girls! Come on Ted. We hate them. Get your head together," Cody glared at his best friend.

"I don't see why we have to hate them though. They've proved there good enough to get in the ring with us. Why cant work be work and we be our normal nice selves with them?"

"We just cant Ted. Get over it and get your head in the game. Im going to the toilet," Cody got up and headed to the bathroom. Ted sighed. Why did they have to hate on the girls? They seemed nice enough. This was all Randy's fault. Ted saw Chrissy get up and make her way over to the bar. Ted smiled at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Been nice again Ted. I could really get used to this," Chrissy giggled, slightly tipsy. Alex, Ashley and herself had been out with Maryse and Melina since they'd met in the shopping centre earlier. All the girls got on really well and Maryse had even promised to introduce them to more of the divas at work the next day.

"How could I not be nice to such a beautiful girl as yourself," Ted put the charm on.

"Why are you in LA anyway? Shouldn't you be home or something?" Chrissy asked as she ordered another round of drinks for the girls. Ted saw Cody make his way back over so changed the way he was talking to her.

"What's it to you? Why do you have to be so nosy?" Ted glared at her. Chrissy pulled a face. She was confused, one minute he was been nice then the next he was been a complete asshole. Chrissy picked the drinks up and stormed off.

"Annoying you buddy?" Cody patted Ted on the back as he noticed Chrissy walking back to the table.

Ted sighed. "Yeah…"

* * *

Chrissy, Alex and Ashley burst into there apartment, giggling and stumbling. Ashley tripped and fell causing Chrissy and Alex both to burst out laughing. They heard giggling coming from Emma's room and all shut up. Then they heard a guys voice which could only mean one thing…

"Who would Emma be with?" Alex pondered out loud. Chrissy shrugged helping Ashley up off the floor.

"We should just go look!" Ashley exclaimed running over to Emma's room flinging the door open to see Emma making out with Alex Riley. All the girls stood with there mouths wide open. What was going on?

"OH! You're back already?" Emma cried, pushing Kevin off her, he just smirked picking up his jacket.

"Well, it seems you ladies want to talk. Emma, ill see you later," Kevin winked at Emma leaving the apartment.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Alex demanded sitting on Emma's bed.

"Its just a one time thing. I don't know how it happened, he came over to see what I was doing and he turned on the charm and then wam bam thank you mam it happened. Don't judge me okay?" Emma answered throwing a pillow at Chrissy and Ashley who were laughing.

* * *

**A/N**

_WOOO. Alex Riley & Emma.. you fools._

_ERM. YEAH._

_It all kicks off in the next chapter ;)_

_REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

"I cant believe you made out with Alex Riley!" Chrissy exclaimed as the girls sat in McDonalds. They were doing a bit of shopping before the show tonight. None of them knew if or what matches they had. It would probably be decided once they got to the arena.

"Can you shout that any louder?" Emma hit Chrissy on the arm. She didn't want everyone knowing what she had gotten up to.

"Well, im sorry im just curious," Chrissy glared moving to sit next to Ashley in fear of been hit again.

"Its was just a one time thing. I was bored, he was there. Kevin is my best friend and that's all so please all of you get it through your heads before I do it for you," Emma threatened. The girls nodded as they headed to go order there food, apart from Chrissy who didn't like ordering on her own so Alex had taken it upon herself to order Chrissy's food for her. Chrissy sat waiting for the girls to come back for food when Ted and Cody walked past. She could have sworn Ted smiled at her but thought nothing of it. She was still mad at him for been nice one minute and horrible the next the other night. He really was a confusing man. The girls made there way back over to the table and saw Chrissy with a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked, as she slid into her seat next to Chrissy.

"Oh nothing.." Chrissy smiled. She didn't want to tell any of the girls knowing they'd probably fly of the handle..

Once the girls had finished there meal they headed out back into the crowded streets of Miami where the show was been held tonight. They were walking and chatting when Chrissy stopped outside a piercing shop. Emma looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked. Chrissy turned to the girls with a nervous look on her face.

"I want to get my nose pierced.." Chrissy said. Alex nodded.

"Go get it done then! We'll be with you for support. We wont let anything bad happen to you!"

"I know but what if John doesn't approve?"

"Well, tell him to fuck himself. Your 21 you can do what you want!" Emma concluded pushing Chrissy into the shop. The girls followed as Chrissy spoke to the guy and proceeded to sit in the chair preparing to get her nose pierced. Just as the guy was about to do it in walked Legacy and Miz laughing at the girls.

"Aww. Is little Chrissy scared of getting her nose pierced?" Randy laughed, patting Chrissy on the head. Emma pushed Randy away.

"Fuck off Randy. Don't patronise her like that," Emma glared at Randy. Cody laughed causing Alex to step forward.

"You think its funny?" Alex asked hitting Cody on the arm. He rubbed his arm and slightly pushed her.

"Don't hit me!"

"Why what are you gonna do about it?" Ashley threatened standing up for Alex.

"This!" Mike picked Ashley up and carried her out of the shop. The guy ordered everyone out apart from Chrissy and Ted who hadn't said a word to anyone. The group stood outside still arguing. Chrissy whimpered a bit.

"Now who have I got for support?"

"Im here!" Ted raised his hand awkwardly walking towards Chrissy who just glared at him.

"What? Ugh. I guess so seeing as though you're the only one here. Take my hand!" Chrissy held her hand out and Ted took it in his. The guy walked over to Chrissy and pierced her nose. Once it was over Chrissy sat up still holding onto Ted's hand.

"You okay?" Ted asked her smiling.

"Yeah, im fine. Thank you Ted," Chrissy smiled back him. The two just sat there smiling and blushing at each other before Randy burst in holding his face. Ted dropped Chrissy's hand and put on a scowl.

"That fucking bitch Emma just slapped me. Come on Ted. We're off.." Randy dragged Ted out of the shop leaving Chrissy sat there in a world of her own.

* * *

Ted, Cody and Mike were sat in there locker room waiting on news to see if they had a match later that night. Randy came in and slammed the door shut glaring at Ted.

"So, got a little crush on one of the Rebellion girls have you Ted?" Randy asked glaring at Ted who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ted shrugged his shoulders getting up and looking through his bag. Randy grabbed him and turned him around.

"Don't fuck with me Ted. Cody saw you holding Chrissy's hand. What are you playing at?"

"She was scared, man. I couldn't leave her on her own like that. That would be fucked up."

"Fucked up is what you're doing! You either on our side or there's. You gotta pick, Ted. Us or that girl you're crushing on?" Randy demanded. Cody looked at Ted and shook his head.

"You guys.." Ted sighed as he sat down. He hated having to be mean to the girls all the time. At first it was fun but now it was getting way out of hand. They seemed like nice girls. Ted had always been brought up to treat girls with respect not diss them every opportunity you get.

"Good man. That means no talking to the girls or been nice. You got a match tonight with Emma. I would have done it myself but ive got things to take care of.." Randy walked out of the room leaving Ted, Cody and Mike wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do, we can do it even better in broken heels.._

**Emma jumped out from behind the curtain to massive cheers from the fans. She ran down the ramp and did her usual turnbuckle entrance and stood in the ring waiting for Ted.**

_Its an new day, it's a new generation.._

**Ted appeared on the ramp to boo's from the crowd. He didn't look to happy. He made his way down the ramp and stood in the ring ready for his match against Emma. The bell rang and the match started. Emma ran over to Ted knocking him down with a clothesline. He got straight back up and gave Emma a mean DDT standing over her. He picked her up and tried to apply Dream Street but she reversed it throwing him face first into the mat. Emma jumped up on the turnbuckle and delivered a flying elbow to Ted who rolled over in pain. This gave Emma the opportunity to hit one of her favourite moves Starship Pain. She went for the pin after delivering the move to Ted but he kicked out picking her up and trying to deliver Dream Street again when Randy appeared on the titantron with Chrissy in his grasp.**

**"Trying to mess with Legacy by playing with one of our members feelings? Shame on you. Let's see what you're gonna do to help you're precious Chrissy after I do this.." Randy threw Chrissy to the floor as she got up he delivered a mean RKO straight to the concrete floor. Emma tried to run down the ramp to Chrissy but Ted had rolled her up and pinned her for the win…**

**

* * *

**

John Cena threw Randy against the wall where his sister layed unconscious on the floor. He punched Randy square in the face.

"You're suppose to be my fucking best friend! How could you do that to my little sister?" John screamed at Randy.

"I wasn't thinking! I was in character. Fuck off and leave me alone!" Randy pushed John off him and left them. John bent down to look at his sister. She was out cold. Randy would so pay for this. Ted and Emma came running in. John stood straight up as he saw Ted.

"Get the fuck out of here!" John yelled pushing Ted.

"I didn't know what Randy was going to do John! I swear. I wouldn't have anyone intentionally hurt anyone like that. Its fucked up," Ted tried to defend himself. Emma turned to Ted with a mean look on her face.

"I think you should leave Ted. Tell Randy hes a dead man.." Ted sighed and left the room. What was Randy thinking? He had just made things ten times worse than they were before..

* * *

**A/N**

_Now things are REALLY about to kick off.._

_Thank you for reviewing :)_

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

"You will stay in this room and not leave," John said sternly ordering Chrissy. He and the girls had taken her back to the hotel once she'd woke up.

"Why though? Im fine. Seriously," Chrissy said standing up but sitting straight back down. Her head was throbbing making her dizzy.

"You will stay here with Darren Young and Justin Gabriel.." John was cut off by Chrissy giggling.

"Really? Darren and Justin. Why them? Why cant I just come with you guys?" Chrissy huffed folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like the idea of having to be babysat by two members of Nexus.

"Darren and Justin will look after you. I just want you to relax. You've just taken an RKO straight onto a concrete floor. I just want you to rest yourself okay?" John said as Darren and Justin walked into the room. They smiled at the girls as they walked in. Justin was carrying an ice pack.

"I thought you could use this," Justin smiled as he handed Chrissy the ice pack. She placed it on her head and smiled. Maybe hanging with Darren and Justin for a while wouldn't be so bad?

"Where are you going to go?" Chrissy asked. John looked at Emma, Alex and Ashley.

"We're going to go see Vince and sort a match out for next week.." Ashley hugged Chrissy as the girls as John left the room. Chrissy turned to her right to see Darren Young sat there tapping his knee and Justin on her right smiling at her. Just as Chrissy was about to speak John burst into the room out of breath.

"I… forgot… to mention that.. Nobody comes in this room unless its someone you know. Do NOT under any circumstances let Mike, Randy, Ted or Cody in this room," John said looking at Darren and Justin who nodded. John left again.

"He's really protective over you isn't it?" Darren chuckled helping Chrissy hold the ice pack on her head.

"He is but I guess I wouldn't have him any other way. He's just looking after me but he doesn't understand that im 21 and can look after myself," Chrissy sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Im sure he knows that. I know if I had a little sister id want to look after her like John does with you.. Don't let it worry you.." Justin patted Chrissy on the shoulder.

"So, what did Randy meant when he said playing with one of Legacy's feelings?" Darren asked still holding the ice pack to Chrissy's head.

"Oh im not really sure to be honest. It may have something to do with Ted holding my hand in the piercing shop. The girls got kicked out because Randy, Cody and Mike were starting on them so Ted was the only one there for support."

"Ah. That would be it then.. So have you got a bit of a soft spot for Ted?" Justin asked her. Chrissy shrugged. She wasn't too sure on that herself. Sure he was gorgeous but she didn't understand what he was doing. One minute he was been all nice and sweet to her then the next he was been a complete ass. Maybe it would just be better to ignore him.

"I wish I knew Justin.."

* * *

Alex, Ashley, Emma and John sat in Vince McMahon's office. Vince wasn't too happy with what Randy had done himself. He had totally gone of course. John banged his fists hard on Vince's desk.

"I want Randy one on one in a match next RAW!" John yelled obviously very angry that his best friend had hurt his little sister. As of now Randy wasn't a friend to John. He was his number one enemy.

"Wish granted.." Vince said almost automatically. He could understand how John felt. If it was Ashley who Randy had hurt he would have wanted to take him on himself. Family was everything.

"Hey! We want part of this too. Chrissy's our friend too. Randy isn't just getting away with it that easily," Alex added angry at the fact her friend had been hurt.

"Yeah, come on grandad. Let us in on the match too!" Ashley pleaded with Vince. He could never say no to her.

"Fine. It'll be a four on one tag handicap match. John, Ashley, Alex and Emma against Randy. Chrissy should rest up for a bit then she can have a match the week after against one of the Divas. I don't want her getting hurt again anytime soon. I have big plans for you girls.." Vince concluded. John thanked Vince as he and the girls left the office. Stood outside was Cody, Randy and Mike. Ted was nowhere to be seen. Cody was looking at the floor, Mike was whistling to himself and Randy was smirking.

"Well, one of Rebellion got what was coming to them.." Randy laughed. John was about to step forward when Emma walked up to Randy and smacked him straight across the face.

"If you ever lay one hand on Chrissy or anyone of us again then I will personally deal with you. Do you understand?" Emma threated. She wasn't afraid of Randy one bit.

"What is it with you and hitting me across the face? You think im scared of you," Randy laughed. Cody just rolled his eyes. Maybe Ted was right? Randy was taking things way too far.

"Yeah, well I would be if I was you considering you've got a match with the four of us on Monday," Emma laughed imitating Randy.

"A match with the rebellion girls? That should be easy."

"HA! You havent got it that easy bud. Since you RKO'd my little sister its Ashley, Emma, Alex and me," John smirked walking off with the girls following. Alex got to the door when Cody walked up to her.

"Im not here to have a go at you. I just wanted to say im sorry for what Randy did to Chrissy. We honestly had no idea what he was going to do. I hope she's okay and again im sorry," Cody smiled slightly and walked over leaving Alex stood there in shock.

* * *

Chrissy was layed on her bed asleep when she heard raised voices and someone shouting her name. At first she thought she was dreaming but the voices started to get louder so she got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom to see Darren and Justin arguing with Ted. What was Ted doing here?

"Chrissy! Are you okay?" Ted asked noticing that she'd walked into the room. Chrissy rubbed her eyes and blinked at Ted.

"Yeah, im fine. I mean, ive got headache but yeah. What are you even doing here Ted?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Can we talk, please? I swear im not here to cause any trouble.."

"You're not even suppose to be here!" Darren said glaring at Ted. Chrissy walked up to Justin and Darren.

"Guys, let me just have a quick chat with Ted. I'll be fine. Just make sure John doesn't come back yet!" The guys nodded and Chrissy made Ted follow her into her room. She sat down on the bed and urged Ted to start talking.

"You know, at first it was kind of fun to be in this feud or rivarly but now its just got way out of hand. I wish we didn't have to hate each other and could just be friends.." Ted started but was cut off by Chrissy.

"I don't hate you. I mean, you are an ass and completely confuse me but you seem decent enough. I don't want to be in this whole thing either Ted its not the way I pictured my first time in the WWE.."

Ted sat down on the bed next to her. "Im sorry for ruining it for you. Hopefully, Randy will come to his senses and realise how amazing you girls actually are and call this whole thing off. That way we could maybe go out but I don't see that happenning for a long time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean.. I think you should go though Ted before John comes back. He's really angry right now."

"Yeah, I understand. I just want to do something first.." Ted pulled Chrissy towards him and pressed his lips on hers. Luckily enough for him she didn't push him away. After what seemed like forever Ted pulled away and sighed. "Im sorry ive got to hate you in public. Anything that I say I really don't mean. I think you're amazing and I just need you to know that." With that Ted got up and left the room with Chrissy sat there wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**A/N**

_TED LIKES CHRISSY! BOOOYAAAAA._

_REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Darren Young is so cool he makes yoda look like a fool!" Chrissy giggled as she strolled the corridor of the arena with Darren. She had claimed him as her second best friend now. Obviously, Zack been her first. With Zack she could mess around and have fun but with Darren she could be serious and fun at the same time. She also felt more comfortable talking to Darren about the whole Ted thing. She'd told him about the kiss and he'd told her to ignore it for now and wait until the whole thing blew over.

"Wow. So creative. Did you think of that just now?" Darren commented sarcastically earning a nudge in the rib from Chrissy.

"Yes. Im so creative it hurts. Darren Young, what are you doing tonight in the show?" Chrissy asked. It was just a house show tonight so nothing too major was happening. The Rebellion girls didn't have a match but they wanted to be there to hang with there friends.

"Chrissy Cena I am doing nothing tonight. Im just here to be nosey if im been honest.." Darren shrugged as him and Chrissy sat on some crates. Alex walked by and joined them.

"Hello Darren. Are you okay Chrissy? John keeps telling us all to ask you whenever we see you. He also says to make sure you have somebody with you at all times," Alex said sitting on the other side of Darren.

"Geez. Im fine, Alex. My head still hurts a little bit but im gonna take some aspirin and it should be fine. Im with Darren and if im not with him I'll be with Justin or Zack so its fine. He needs to stop worrying!"

"I wish I had a brother like John! He's cool and hes quite handsome," Alex chuckled causing Chrissy to pull a revolted face at her.

"Ew dude. That's my brother. If you wanna snog him then don't tell me about it.."

"I didn't say I wanted to snog him.."

"Who's snogging who?" John asked walking up to the group. Darren looked at Chrissy who shrugged. Darren was the only person she'd told about Ted kissing her. She hadn't even told any of the girls.

"Darren snogged Justin.." Chrissy burst out laughing at the look on John's face. It was a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"HEY! I did not snog Justin. I havent snogged anyone. Why are we talking about snogging? Can we talk about something else?" Darren punched Chrissy on the arm slightly.

"Can't we just go sit outside or something? Its nice weather and there's a park just across the road from the arena," Alex smiled. The group agreed and made there way outside to see Ashley and Emma already sat down with Kevin and Matt. John, Darren, Chrissy and Alex sat down.

"Its such an amazing day isn't it?" Emma commented laying back trying to tan. Chrissy wasn't really paying attention because a few feet away from them sat Ted, Cody and Randy. Chrissy couldn't help but smile as Ted looked back at her grinning. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since they'd kissed. Seeing as though she was with the girls she would have to pretend to hate him when in fact it was quite the opposite. Darren nudged her in the side to stop her staring.

"I want ice cream. Does anyone want ice cream?" Ashley said getting up. Chrissy and Alex jumped up.

"Ice cream sounds brilliant to me!" Chrissy squealed. She was only going because she'd get to walk past Ted who was now yelling at Cody to get out of the tree he was now climbing. The girls stood in amusement watching Cody climb the tree. Ted shook his head and turned to see Chrissy giggling him causing him to laugh too.

"Cody, just get down from the tree before you hurt yourself!" Ted yelled still laughing. Cody glared at Ted, lost his balance and fell out of the tree flat onto the floor causing the girls and Ted to howl with laughter. Cody got up off the floor clutching his arm. He glared at the girls.

"It's not funny. Piss off," Cody yelled. The girls just walked off laughing. Ted shook his head at Cody still laughing that Cody had fallen out of a tree.

"If you've hurt yourself then its your own fault," Randy added sitting up and scowling after the girls. They were really so annoying.

* * *

Later that night Alex was strolling through the corridors looking for something to do when she bumped into something hard and fell flat on the floor. Someone picked her up and she looked to see Cody smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Bit of a bad day," Cody said holding his wrist up which was now wrapped up in bandages. Alex cringed.

"Oh, im sorry. What have you done to it?" She asked him. Cody shrugged.

"I wasn't really listening but I think ive just sprained it. Nothing too serious. I still need to be able to kick you girls asses," Cody chuckled. He found it really easy to talk to Alex when Randy wasn't around. Ted was right, they were really cool girls.

"You wish you could. I really hope it heals though and im sorry for laughing earlier but it was too funny not to."

"Ha. Don't worry about it. If it was anyone else I would have done the same. I guess I better go before Randy sees me fraternising with the enemy. I'll see you around," Cody smiled as he walked past Alex. She couldn't get over the fact that he'd been nice to her twice now. He seemed so sweet. Hopefully Randy would stop been an ass soon so they could all get on.

* * *

Chrissy sat whistling to herself outside the arena. She'd gotten bored inside plus she'd been annoying John and he'd sent her away so she had nothing to do until everything was over. She heard the door open from the arena and out stepped Ted. He spotted Chrissy and smiled but stood a few feet away from her. He leant across the railing.

"So, good day?" Ted asked trying not to laugh. Chrissy smirked at him.

"Oh one of the best. I saw Cody fall out of a tree. That was priceless," Chrissy giggled. Ted moved up so he was stood right next to her.

"You know, I couldn't stop laughing because of you and you're giggling. You seriously have such an amazing laugh," Ted smiled causing Chrissy to blush.

"Not really. I hope you know that we're going to tease Cody about that for the rest of his life now."

"I wouldn't have though of anything less," Ted smiled pulling Chrissy into him. He was about to lean in and kiss her again but the door flew open and out walked Randy. Chrissy panicked and pushed Ted and glared at him.

"Fuck off you loser," Chrissy said although she didn't really want to but she had to make out like she hated Ted if Randy was there.

"Yeah right. As if id touch you anyway. Go cry to you're brother, you stupid cow," Ted scowled trying his best to make it look real. Ted mouthed sorry to her as she walked inside. Ted sighed. Why did Randy have to make his life so hard when the girl of his dreams was only a grasp away?

* * *

**A/N**

_AWW. Poor Teddy._

_Im starting a new fanfic too which you should all check out. It'll be called Teenage Dream so look out for it ;)_

_Dont worry though im still working on this and my others too._

_REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" Zack shouted at Chrissy as she just pushed past him. She was in a bit of a mood ever since Randy interrupted her and Ted's moment a few days ago. Zack was trying to cheer his best friend up but it was no use. Chrissy was just walking around sulking and nobody knew why apart from Darren Young, of course. Chrissy told him everything. She would have loved to have told Zack but he was a blabber mouth and would have told everyone.

"Zack, just shut up please. I'm really not in the mood for it," Chrissy glared at him as he threw his arm around her.

"What's up baby? Tell Zack," Zack smiled as Chrissy rolled her eyes at him. He was such a lovely guy but could be so annoying at times.

"Nothing. Can't you go annoy Sheamus or someone?" Chrissy said. Zack stuck his tongue out at her and ran down the corridor leaving her on her own. It was Monday night Raw and Chrissy didn't have a match tonight so she was just bumming around backstage whilst the girls and John were getting ready for there match against Randy. Chrissy turned the corner and came face to face with Mike Mizanin. He looked at her and stepped aside to let her walk past.

"Thank," Chrissy mumbled as she walked past. Mike grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"I hope you're not messing around with Ted's feelings," Mike said. He didn't sound too mean, more caring than anything. Chrissy sighed.

"I'm not messing around with anyone. Can I just please go? I want to go be on my own for a bit," Chrissy smiled slightly as Mike let her go.

* * *

Ted sat sulking in his locker room. He wanted more than anything to go and talk to Chrissy right now but he couldn't because Randy was going through the plans for tonight.

"If anything bad happens out there you guys need to come and help me okay?" Randy ordered Cody and Ted just as Mike walked into the room. Randy spun around and glared at him.

"Geez. I just went for a walk. Calm down. What's up?" Mike said as he sat down.

"I was just telling Ted and Cody that if anything bad happens to me tonight that you guys need to come and help me!"

"Sure thing boss!" Mike saluted Randy. "Oh, I saw Chrissy from Rebellion earlier. She didn't look too happy at all." As soon as Mike mentioned Chrissy it had caught Ted's attention. He tried not to make it too obvious.

"What was wrong with her? Did she say anything?" Ted asked, trying to sound casual. Cody looked at him curiously. He could sense there was defiantly something going on.

"I dunno Ted. I didn't stop to have a conversation with the girl. She just said she wanted to be left on her own for a bit and walked off. She wasn't happy at all," Mike shrugged and started playing with his phone.

"Probably on her period something. We shouldn't care. What we should be caring about is my match tonight. Vince has seriously fucked me over. A 4 on 1 handicap match. That's unfair," Randy yelled as he punched one of the lockers.

"We've got your back Randy. Anyway, im going for a drink before everything kicks of later," Ted left the locker room. Really, he was on the hunt for Chrissy..

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me out there?" Chrissy asked as she sat in the locker room with Emma, Ashley, Alex and John. It was about 5 minutes till there big match against Randy and Chrissy was dying to get in on the action. She wanted nothing more than to get revenge on Randy for what he'd done to her but John and Vince had forbid her to do anything.

"Chrissy, you are going to stay in this locker room with Darren or Justin and not leave until we get back. No matter what happens out there we don't need you. Do you understand?" John ordered his sister. Chrissy pulled a face at him and sat down on the bench in the locker room.

"We just don't want you getting hurt again so soon after that RKO. I promise, you will have a match next week," Ashley comforted Chrissy. Justin Gabriel walked in the room and hugged all the girls and John.

"So, babysitting again am I?" Justin chuckled in his thick accent. Chrissy smiled. She couldn't be angry when Justin was around. He was too nice for her to be angry with him.

"Hey cheeky. I don't need to be babysat. We're just hanging out since ive been forbidden to leave!" Chrissy smiled as Justin hugged her.

"Okay! Lets go do this!" Emma smirked at the thought of kicking Randy's ass.

"Give him a good hard beating from me!" Chrissy yelled as they left the locker room. Alex giggled and nodded.

"Oh, we plan on doing exactly that!"

* * *

_I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me.._

**Randy Orton made his way down the ramp to immense boo's from the crowd. He stood in the ring glaring at the ramp waiting for his opponents to come.**

**"I cant wait to see how The Viper is going to do in this 4 on 1 handicap match," Michael Cole exclaimed as Jerry Lawler nodded in agreement.**

**"After what he did last week, I don't blame the Rebellion girls and Cena wanting revenge," Jerry added.**

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do we can do it even better in broken heels.._

**Alex, Ashley and Emma jumped out from behind the curtain. The crowd went insane with cheers. Everyone loved the Rebellion girls. They ran down the ramp and did there usual entrance and stood glaring at Randy waiting for John to make his way down to the ring so the match could get started.**

_Alpha Dog…. Your time is up my time is now.._

**John Cena walked out with a deadly serious look on his face. It was time for him to get revenge on his so called best friend after what he'd done to his little sister. John did his usual salute and walked down the ramp, slid into the ring. He threw his shirt and hat into the crowd and huddled with the girls to decide who would be in the ring first.**

**"I say we let John go first!" Alex concluded. She knew how much John wanted to get Randy. They all did. Emma and Ashley nodded in agreement as the three of them stood on the ringside and John turned to Randy. The bell rang and the match begun. John and Randy locked up. John got the upper hand and clotheslined Randy to the floor. Randy got up and lunged for John who dodged and threw Randy into the turnbuckle. John stood and delivered punch after punch to Randy. He usually wasn't so violent in the ring but he was so angry he just had to let it all out. He moved away after the ref ordered him to. Randy ran at John knocking him to the ground. Randy went for a quick pin but John pushed him off and applied the STF. Randy screamed in agony but made his way to the ropes….**

**

* * *

**

Chrissy sat backstage watching the match with Justin and Darren who had no decided he wanted to join them. Chrissy laughed as Ashley jumped off the turnbuckle and delivered a flying elbow to Randy who rolled around in pain.

"He's sure getting what's coming to him isn't he?" Justin chuckled as he and Darren high fived each other just as Emma hit The Rock bottom on Randy. Chrissy stared intently at the screen and noticed Ted, Cody and Mike and ran down to the ring and started attacking the girls. Chrissy stood up and ran out of the locker room with Darren and Justin chasing her.

"Chrissy, you're not allowed to!" Justin shouted but it was too late Chrissy was running down the ramp and into the ring.

* * *

**Chrissy pulled Cody off Emma and delivered a slap right to his face shocking him. Cody was about to hit her back when Mike came running and knocked Chrissy to the floor. She got up and kicked him in the leg and ran round to the other side of the ring where Ted was laying into Emma. She turned Ted around and he wasn't paying attention and punched Chrissy square in the face. He looked at her and his face dropped. He didn't want to hit her. Chrissy glared at him and kneed him in the gut. Emma took this opportunity to deliver a Starship pain on him. Emma and Chrissy stood laughing, Chrissy still holding her face as they heard someone scream and Alex was thrown against the steel stairs by Randy and Cody. Chrissy and Emma dived out and with the help of John took out Cody and Randy. Ashley was in a fist fight with Mike at the other side of the ring. Ashley had enough and got Mike into the pedigree and dove his face straight into the ground. The girls looked up to see Randy begging John but John smirked and delivered an attitude adjustment straight to him. The girls ran in the ring to John.**

**"Looks like Legacy and Miz got what was coming to them tonight.." King commented excitedly as John and the Rebellion girls celebrated in the ring.**

**

* * *

**

Chrissy, John, Emma, Ashley and Alex made there backstage into the medical room. All had to be checked over seeing as though they'd just had a massive ringside brawl with Legacy and Mike. John was fine just a bit banged up but nothing he couldn't handle. Emma had hurt her ankle delivering the starship pain to Ted. She just had to rest it for a few days. Alex was covered in bruises from been thrown into the steel steps. She had to take it easy and rest for a bit. Ashley had a few cuts and bruises on her face after trading punches with Miz and Chrissy had a big black eye from where Ted had punched her. They all sat in the medical room, laughing. They'd finally got to get there own back on Legacy and Miz.

"I told you not to come out though!" John scolded his sister as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Oh shut up. You guys would have been toast if I hadn't have come and helped!" Chrissy giggled as she held an ice pack to her face.

"That felt good getting our own back on the boys," Alex said as she stood up. Ashley ran over to help her.

"It really was. I think we should just go get changed and relax back at the hotel room," Emma said as she stood up. The girls all left the medical room leaving Chrissy and John in there.

"I guess I should go make sure there okay. Are you coming?" John asked as he walked towards the door. Chrissy smiled at her brother.

"I'll be in the locker room in like 5 minutes. I just need to get some new ice for my eye. It's killer," Chrissy winced in pain. John nodded as he left the room. Chrissy got some new ice from the medical assistant and was about to leave the room when Ted walked in. He stared at Chrissy, she sneered at him and pushed past to walk out. Ted grabbed her arm.

"Chrissy, i'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I really didn't mean to hurt you at all. I feel so bad about it," Ted cringed as he saw Chrissy's black eye. He did feel really horrible about it. Chrissy wriggled herself out of his grasp and laughed.

"Just leave me alone Ted. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You messed with my friend and hit me. Just stay out of my life okay?" Chrissy said menacingly as she left to the locker room. Ted sighed. He had officially screwed things up now.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit long. I kind of got carried away writing the beating on Legacy and Miz parts haha_

_I hope you enjoy it anyway and im sorry if the match parts suck._

_REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since the big fight between Legacy and Miz and the Rebellion girls along with John. They'd had a few matches on RAW along with the girls facing Divas now too. The girls were making there way to the top of the WWE very fast. The crowd loved them and they were in high demand for magazine interviews and such. Vince was very happy with the way they were been perceived and was putting them in the next PPV in a match against Legacy and Miz in a hell in the cell match. It would be a 4 on 4 tornado elimination match and hopefully would end there feud and let the girls move onto different things but knowing Randy he wouldn't allow it to pass that easy. The girls wouldn't talk to any of the boys although Alex had caught Cody looking and smiling at her a few times. Chrissy had stuck to her word and not spoken to Ted. He had obviously listened to her because whenever he saw her he would just hang his head and walk on by faster. Mike or Randy still had nothing to do with the girls. John was still very upset with Randy about attacking his sister so the two of them still wasn't speaking.

The RAW roster had a day off today seeing as though they'd been travelling all day the previous day. They were now in Hawaii to do a few shows. Chrissy, Ashley, Alex and Emma layed on the beach tanning and just talking like usual. Nearly everyone on the roster was on the beach. Zack, Matt, Santino and Kevin had taken it upon themselves to come and sit with the girls.

"Ladies. Let's go surfing!" Kevin jumped up pulling Chrissy and Emma up with him. Chrissy smacked him on his bare chest and sat back down.

"Fuck you. Im not surfing. I'll fall off and look like a twat in front of everyone. No thanks.." Chrissy said pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. Kevin shrugged at her and turned to Emma.

"Please, tell me you're going to come surfing?" Kevin pleaded with Emma.

"I don't feel like it. Im just tired and feel like catching the sun. Maybe later though?" Emma smiled at Kevin who sneered at her and walked off. Zack laughed at him.

"He's a moody fool. Chrissy, Darren said he was looking for you anyway," Zack patted Chrissy on the back as she sat up. Zack told her where Darren was and she walked off mumbling to herself. Santino turned to Alex and the rest of the girls.

"What do you fancy doing then?" Santino asked them. Ashley shrugged laying her head on Matt's chest.

"I just wanna do something calm and casual. Something that doesn't take too much work," Ashley said yawning. The girls were all pretty tired out from all the travelling. That was something that they still needed to get used to.

"You are all seriously boring today," Zack grumbled kicking some sand at Matt and Ashley.

"Dude. Im with the girls on this one. I just want to relax and I cant do that if you're kicking sand at me you imbecile," Matt said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Chrissy found Darren sat talking with Ted. Chrissy fought the urge to turn around and walk away but she knew she'd have to face Ted again at some point. She stood with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at the two. Ted looked up and had to refrain himself from smirking at her seeing as though she was just stood there in nothing but a bikini. Darren looked up and pulled Chrissy into his lap. Ted pulled a face. He was rather jealous of Darren.

"Darren, what do you want?" Chrissy moaned resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to be anywhere near Ted. She was still more upset with him than anything for punching her in the face and attacking the girls.

"We're having a party tonight and when I say we, I mean Nexus but we've invited Ted, Cody, Mike and Randy too. You're free to invite Zack and whoever else you want.." Darren started but Chrissy cut him off.

"Im not coming if they're coming," Chrissy glared at Ted.

"Look, I know you secretly like Ted, Chrissy. You wouldn't have been sulking for the last few weeks if you didn't. So get over it and move on," Darren rolled his eyes at her. Ted perked up a bit. So Chrissy liked him? He had no clue.

"I don't secretly like Ted," Chrissy lied causing Darren to laugh. Ted smirked a little bit. He liked her, a whole lot, even if he didn't know much about her but she seemed like the kind of girl who was perfect for him.

"Shut up. We all know ever since you kissed you've been crazy about him. So suck it up woman and move on. Yeah, he punched you in the face which wasn't cool but he likes you and you like him. Move on past the stupid feud and do something brilliant with your life and give Ted a chance. He's a really nice guy. When I first started on RAW he was one of the first people I met. He's a great person and so are you. Who gives a flying fuck if Randy doesn't like you talking to each other? Randy isn't the boss of you!" Darren exclaimed. Chrissy knew he had a point but she didn't want to do anything to upset anyone. Especially, John. If he found out that Chrissy did actually like Ted he would go insane and probably kill the both of them. Chrissy stood up and kissed Darren on the cheek.

"I'll think about coming to the party," she smiled at him and walked down the beach a bit. She'd been walking on her own for about five minutes when she felt someone grab her arm and turned her around. She came to face with Ted who looked rather sad.

"Look, I know you really hate me now for punching you but you don't understand how bad I felt about that. I couldn't sleep for days knowing id hurt you. I like you, I really do. There's just something about you that's made an impression on me. I know that we're in this huge feud but I really would like nothing more for us to just be friends," Ted said looking Chrissy in the eyes. Chrissy rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"That's all I needed, you idiot. I just wanted you to know that you've done wrong. Okay, yeah. Lets be friends," Chrissy smiled at Ted. He did seem like a really decent guy.

"Fantastic. Darren was right too. We shouldn't care what Randy thinks. So with that in mind im going to do what I was about to do all those weeks ago when Randy rudely interrupted us," Ted grinned, wrapping his arms around Chrissy's waist as she placed hers on his chest. He leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. The two were stood kissing for ages when they heard someone cough. Ted pulled away reluctantly to see Cody and Alex both stood there with confused looks on there faces.

"Chrissy just had a bug on her mouth and I was erm.. Just killing it," Ted said nodding with Chrissy agreeing. Cody shook his head.

"Lame, buddy. Look, if you wanna make out with one of the girls then be my guest just don't let Randy catch you," Cody shrugged. Alex huffed at him.

"Why do you all care so much what Randy thinks? He doesn't run your lifes. You all need to realise that!" Alex said glaring at Cody.

"Alex is right, Codes. Randy really isn't the boss of us and if I want to be friends with the girls then im going to do so. They're really cool," Ted said smiling at both Chrissy and Alex.

"Friends? You were just stood kissing one of them. That looks like more than friends to me!" Cody exclaimed.

"It wasn't Ted's fault. I started it so leave him alone. We're just strictly friends," Chrissy covered up for Ted who smiled at her for it.

"I dunno what you're talking about anyway you little shit. You've been talking about Alex a hell of a lot!" Ted shot at Cody who blushed.

"Shut up," Cody mumbled, glaring at Ted. Chrissy just laughed at him. Boys were pretty hilarious.

"There's a party tonight and we're all going. Arent we Chrissy?" Ted turned to Chrissy who nodded at him. Of course she was going now everything seemed okay with her and Ted.

"Whatever," Cody shrugged. Ted walked over and whispered something to Cody who grinned.

"What are they talking about?" Alex asked as she went and stood next to Chrissy.

"To be honest. I have no idea," Chrissy shrugged watching the two boys. Ted walked over to Alex and smiled.

"Cody wants to know if you'll go help him get some ice cream?" Ted asked her for Cody who was been a child about the whole thing. Alex giggled and nodded.

"I'd love to Cody!" Alex smiled as her and Cody walked off. Ted turned back to Chrissy and grinned.

"I shall see you later at the party," Ted squeezed Chrissy hand as he ran off back down the beach.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAYS!_

_Couples are forming and there's a party. OOOOOOOH. It shall be fun._

_REVIEW?_


	14. Chapter 14

"What are we suppose to even wear? What kind of party is this?" Emma asked, as she searched through her suitcase to find herself something to wear for the party which had already begun.

"I don't know. Its just a party. It'll be totally casual," Chrissy said as she pulled on a red hoodie and white denim shorts.

"Why are you wearing an hoodie? Its boiling!" Alex looked at Chrissy as if she was insane. Chrissy shrugged and headed to the door.

"Im cold. Like, I dunno. I think im getting ill but whatever. A party is all I need. Now are you finished getting ready so we can go?" Chrissy said, swinging the door open to see Ted stood there about to knock. Chrissy smiled at him shyly.

"I just came, well I snuck out, to come and see if you were still coming. Its full of guys down there. Way too much testosterone," Ted chuckled, smiling at Chrissy.

"Why is he at the door?" Ashley asked glaring at Ted. Alex and Chrissy had forgotten to tell them all about there sort of truce with Cody and Ted.

"It's okay, Ashley. We're kind of okay with Ted and Cody now. We just need to watch ourselves around Randy although we don't care what he says," Alex replied walking over to Chrissy, Ted and Ashley. Emma jumped over and high fived Ted.

"Nice to have you on our side, kinda," Emma patted Ted on the arm as she walked out into the corridor. Ashley and Alex ran up to Emma leaving Chrissy and Ted walking slowing together.

"Am I allowed to ask why you're wearing a hoodie in this weather?" Ted laughed. Chrissy shrugged.

"I think im getting sick because im freezing. Im sure I'll be okay though!"

"Good. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Ted smiled at her as they made there way into the party room to see Nexus, Cody, Randy and Mike all sat drinking and talking. The girls walked in and made there way over to Darren and Justin. They were the only two people who they were actually talking to properly in the room.

"Hello ladies," Justin hugged them all and gave them all a drink as he introduced them to all the other members of Nexus. At the other side of the room Ted walked up to the guys and sat down smiling. Randy looked at him.

"Why are you smiling? Why did the Rebellion girls have to be here?" Randy groaned as he finished his 3rd beer of the night.

"Randy, if you gave them a chance you'd realise they're not that bad," Ted said looking over to see Chrissy giggling at something Darren had said.

"How would you know? Have you been talking to that Cena girl again?" Randy demanded. Ted pushed his chair and stood up.

"Yeah, I have and I like her Randy. I really like her and I couldn't give a fuck what you think right now okay? Im going to have a drink with her and if you don't like that then fuck you," Ted glared at Randy as he made his way over to the girls. Cody stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked Cody.

"Off to go talk to the girls with Ted. They're pretty cool," Cody shrugged as he walked away to the girls. Mike look at Randy who looked severely confused.

"What could possibly be cool about a bunch of girls?" Randy asked trying to get his head around the whole situation.

"Well, Randy. They are pretty hot," Mike smirked as he watched Ashley talk with Wade Barrett.

"I suppose…" Randy shrugged grabbing himself another beer. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alex, Chrissy, Ted and Cody were all sat at one table just chatting and getting along fine. They had all had quiet a bit to drink too. Ted smiled at Chrissy as she downed another beer.

"Never have I ever seen a girl down a beer like that. I am impressed Cena," Ted said, folding his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Oh DiBiase, there's many things I can do that would impress you but you'll just have to wait and find out," Chrissy winked patting him on the hand.

"If only Randy would stop been an ass. The whole 8 of us could be sat here hanging out now!" Cody said. Alex banged her fist on the table.

"Do we always have to talk about Randy? Can we not just have a nice evening without talking about that bald idiot?" Alex exclaimed causing the whole table to burst out laughing. Cody stood up looking at the group.

"Im going to the toilet. I shall be back!" Cody said as he made his way to the bathroom. Emma and Ashley sat in Cody's seat and grinned at the group. They were even more drunk thank everyone else.

"I think we should play a prank on Cody.." Emma suggested. Ted raised his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" Ted asked as Alex giggled.

"Lets go steal his Zelda games. Im pretty sure that would be hilarious to see his reaction.." Alex said as the group nodded in agreement. The girls, along with Ted made there way upstairs to the boys room. Ted let them in and they walked over to Cody's suitcase and found his games. They stuffed them in there pockets and headed back down to the bar to see Cody sat with Mike.

"Mike said he's going to be nice so don't worry!" Cody smiled as the girls and Ted sat down giggling.

"Nice to have you with us Mike," Ashley giggled as she punched him on the arm. Mike looked at her weird and laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I've heard that you guys are extremely cool so I thought id check it out for myself.." Mike shrugged. Cody jumped up and smacked himself on the head.

"Shit. I left my cell phone in my suitcase. Im expecting a call from my sister in a bit. I'll be back in a second guys," Cody ran off as the table burst into laughter. Mike didn't understand what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked. He didn't like been left out.

"Just wait and see!" Ted laughed as Cody walked in looking furious.

"WHO STOLE MY GAMES?" Cody yelled at the group. Chrissy stood up and patted Cody on the head.

"Calm down geeky mcgeekerton. You're games are in the safe hands of an almighty source," Chrissy giggled as Cody pulled a face.

"You are talking shit!" Cody said, slightly on the verge of tears. Nobody messed with his Zelda games. That was his only rule.

"Cody, dude. Are you gonna cry?" Ted asked, looking at Cody who was wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Course not don't be so stupid," Cody said through tears. The girls howled in laughter apart from Alex who felt kind of bad.

"Aww. We're sorry Cody. Here are your games," Alex said as she got the games from everyone and gave them back to Cody. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Alex just melted into him. She couldn't hide the fact that she had a huge crush on the guy and the more they talked the more she realised that he was actually a really sweet guy.

"Right, I need more drinks!" Ted stood up and pulled Chrissy with him. He wasn't really going to get drinks it was just an excuse to get her on her own. He pulled her outside and sat down on the steps.

"This is better. You okay?" Ted asked Chrissy as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was getting really sick.

"Not really. I don't feel too well.." Chrissy shook her head. Ted felt sorry for her. He scooted up next to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"I think I should take you upstairs so you can get some sleep," Ted kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest.

Meanwhile inside Alex and Cody were sat talking at the bar and just really getting to know each other. Emma had gone off somewhere and nobody had seen her for a while. Ashley had been sat talking with Mike and found out he was a pretty decent guy after all.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Randy anywhere?" Justin Gabriel came over and asked Ashley and Mike. The two of them shook there heads.

"No, we havent seen him in a while.." Mike shrugged. Where exactly was Randy? Nobody had seen him leave seeing as though they'd all been too busy picking on Cody and talking to each other.

"Oh. If you see him, tell him im looking for him okay?" Justin smiled at the two and walked away. Mike yawned.

"Im getting pretty tired. Do you want me to walk you to your room or something?" Mike asked Ashley politely. Ashley nodded as she linked arms with Mike and walked out of the room. As they made there way upstairs they noticed Randy making out with a brunette girl. Neither of them could see her face so they didn't know who it was.

"Typical Randy. We should have guessed," Mike chuckled as he led Ashley to her room. At least most of the two groups were getting along with each other now…

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Realtionships are finally forming._

_In the next chapter we: Find out who Randy was snogging, preperation for the PPV & all the usual antics._

_REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

Emma woke up the next morning with a pair of big arms wrapped around her. She looked closely at them and saw they were covered in tattoos which could only mean one things. Emma had spent the night with Randy Orton. She couldn't remember a thing from last night which wasn't good at all. There was no way she was saying in the room with Randy any longer. She managed to wriggle out of his grasp and pull her clothes on from the night before. Just as she was making her way to the door to leave she heard Randy chuckle and spun round to come face to face with him.

"Sneaking out on me? Isn't that usually the guys job?" Randy laughed as he pulled on one of his t-shirts.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to have this awkward conversation that's about to ensue," Emma shrugged. Randy just laughed at her and shook his head.

"The guys were right. I should start listening to them more often. You Rebellion ladies are pretty cool," Randy smiled at Emma which she had never seen him do before. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well, if you hadn't been such a tool in the first place we would have all been able to be friends," Emma shrugged.

"I think we're all definitely friends or something at least. I mean, Ted and Chrissy have had a thing for each other the past month or so. Cody and Alex have something going on, that's for sure. Im kind of positive Mike liked Ashley and we've just spent the night together. Im pretty certain we can all stop hating on each other now and at least call a truce," Randy offered. Emma thought about it for a minute. Of course she wanted to get along with the boys but they had already caused enough damage as it was. Emma nodded her head slowly.

"Fine, but on one condition.."

"What would that be?" Randy asked, curious at what she had to offer.

"You have to apologize to Chrissy for RKOing her and make things right with John. Even though he wont admit it, he misses you and im pretty sure hes getting bored of hanging around four girls all the time," Emma smiled at Randy who agreed almost straight away.

* * *

Chrissy groaned as she sat in the gym that morning with John and the Nexus boys. She wasn't too well so John had insisted that he keep an eye on her at all times. Chrissy really did love her brother but he could be too much at times.

"Why do I have to be here? Cant I just go lay in the bed and have the girls keep an eye on me?" Chrissy said groggily, she was full of cold and didn't look too good at all.

"No. I want to make sure you're okay. That is why you will be with me all day. No questions asked. Now shut up so I can get this workout done!" John huffed as he started lifting some weights. Chrissy rolled her eyes and looked over at Darren pleading with him to say something to John.

"John, I know she's your little sister and everything but don't you think she'd be better tucked up in bed. If it's any consolation I could always stay with her and watch over her?" Darren offered. He and John were really good friends. John considered it for a minute and sighed.

"Fine. Give her some medicine and watch over here. I expect you to have her at the arena at 6 tonight okay?" John ordered. Darren nodded as he and Chrissy made their way out of the gym. Once they were out of the gym Chrissy threw her arms around Darren in a hug. He was such a great friend to her even if she hadn't really known him that long.

"Thank you so much! I couldn't stand been in his watch all day. He would absolutely do my head in. I mean, you don't even have to watch over me really," Chrissy said. Darren just laughed.

"Im sorry darling. I made a promise to John that id watch you. Hes a good friend of mine and I really don't want to do anything to anger him.."

"Ugh. Fine.." Chrissy mumbled as her and Darren made there way up to the girls hotel room. Chrissy threw the hotel room door open to find Cody and Ted sat there talking to Ashley and Alex. Darren looked at Chrissy who looked at Ted who looked at Chrissy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chrissy asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you girls were okay after last night.." Cody smiled at the girls.

"Oh. Peachy. Im just gonna go die in bed. Goodbye," Chrissy walked into her room along with Darren. Ted looked at Alex.

"Am I allowed to go and see her?" Ted asked. He didn't want to do anything to upset the girls after what they had already all gone through.

"It's fine. Im sure she'd love to see you. She's just a bit unwell today," Alex said, giving Ted permission. Ted walked into the room to find Chrissy layed in bed and Darren sat on the floor reading a magazine. He knew Darren and Chrissy were just friends so it didn't really bother him too much. Ted sat down on the edge of the bed. Chrissy looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey. Sorry if I seemed moody when I came in. I just feel really dead today," Chrissy said quietly. She really did feel horrible. Ted rubbed her back and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter babe. I just wanted to come and see if you were okay and needed anything," Ted smiled at her. He didn't like seeing her unwell.

"I could really do with a hug?" Chrissy asked. Ted pulled Chrissy into him and wrapped his arms around her as she melted into him. Darren just watched on smiling to himself. He knew that something was bound to happen with the two soon enough.

* * *

Everyone was at the arena ready for there final show in Hawaii. None of the superstars or divas wanted to leave. They'd had such a good time in the sun. John was sat in his locker room doing his usual routine before a show when there was a knock on his locker room door. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to answer it to find Randy stood there with Emma.

"What do you want Orton?" John said menacingly. He still hadn't really forgive him for what he'd done to Chrissy.

"I came to apologise," Randy said with Emma egging him on. John shrugged.

"Go ahead.."

"Look, im sorry for what I did to Chrissy. I was a jerk. I was too into this whole feud thing to realise that they're actually really decent girls. I really had no intentions of hurting you or any part of your family. You're my best friend John.."

John smiled. "Ah. Come here you fool!" John pulled Randy into a hug. Emma just stood there awkwardly watching the two hug.

"As lovely as this is Randy needs to go apologise to Chrissy. Is she here yet?" Emma asked. John nodded.

"Yeah, as far as I know shes with Darren. Well, lets put it this way, she better be with Darren.."

The three of them headed to the Nexus' locker room to find Chrissy sat there with Darren and Justin. She looked a lot better than earlier but her voice was near enough completely gone now and she could hardly talk.

"Randy's here to apologise for what he did!" John said sitting next to his little sister. Chrissy smiled and did a thumbs up. She wasn't really too bothered about Randy apologising. What's done was done and nothing could change that.

"Im sorry for RKOing you. You're a really great girl, you all are. Im really sorry if I hurt you in any possible way." Randy said. Chrissy smiled at him and attempted to talk.

"Its all good, bro. Just don't do it again," Chrissy said barely above a whisper.

"Now, I need to go find the boys and sort the schedule out for this PPV. See you later," Randy waved everyone goodbye as he left the locker room.

"It feels really creepy with Randy been nice," Chrissy giggled, resting her head on Justin's shoulder.

"Try spending the night with him…" Emma put her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had said. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about that.

"EMMA! Did you spend the night with him?" John asked wide eyed. Emma nodded.

"You go girl! Randy's hot!" Chrissy high fived Emma as John watched on in disapproval. He would have to keep a closer eye on the girls from now on.

* * *

The girls were sat in there locker room going through plans for their PPV match which was coming up next week. It was there first PPV and each of the girls were equally nervous but now they were cool with the guys it wouldn't be too bad.

"Im really scared about this whole match," Ashley sighed. The girls fathers were all coming along to watch there daughters first match.

"Me too. I think we just need to relax a bit and calm down. Im sure it'll be fine," Alex tried to reassure the girls. There was a knock on there locker room door and in walked Santino and Zack Ryder.

"Ladies. We need to hurry up to the airport!" Santino smiled as the girls put there things away and grabbed there bags.

"Where are we heading to now?" Chrissy sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for flying.

"Boston. We've got the 900th episode of RAW there!" Zack said throwing his arm around Chrissy's shoulders as they left the locker room.

"Oh joy!" Ashley rolled eyes. WWE would surely have something in store for them.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! There all friends... for now._

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. We're over 100 reviews and only on chapter 15? THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT. You're all amazing, seriously.  
_

_In ze next chaptoooor there is: 900th episode of RAW, Alex & Codyness, bullying Cody (again) and arguments._

_REVIEW?_


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley was strolling down the corridor of the arena in a great mood seeing as though she had just finished chatting with Mike. The two of them had spent near enough most of the morning together working out in the gym together and just chatting. She loved spending time with him and could safely say that she was developing a slight crush on him. Ashley grinned to herself as she thought about Mike. Everything seemed to be going perfect since they all made up. Ashley turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone. Luckily enough she saw the girl and stopped before she could do any damage.

"Sorry for nearly walking into you!" Ashley apologized. The woman just shook her head and giggled at Ashley.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Layla," Layla pulled Ashley in for a hug. She was very friendly.

"Oh! I already know that! You're my favourite diva. Im Ashley," Ashley smiled back at Layla. She had always looked up to Layla.

"Ive seen you and the other girls on TV. You're all very talented! I was just on my way to find Cody Rhodes. Would you happen to know where he is?" Layla asked.

"Oh, you just got transferred here from Smackdown didn't you? I hope you enjoy been on Raw. If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to then ill be more than willing. If you're looking for Cody he should be in Legacy's locker room," Ashley smiled at Layla who nodded.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you. I better go find Cody anyway. Ill see you later," Layla said goodbye to Ashley as she headed off to look for Legacy's locker room. Ashley shrugged. She didn't understand why Layla was looking for Cody but shrugged it off as she headed to the Rebellion girls locker room.

* * *

"So, just grab them from behind and twist them to the ground," Cody said, telling Alex how to do the CrossRhodes. The two of them were sat in Legacy's locker room after going over a few moves for the PPV match at the weekend. The two of them had decided that Alex was going to mock Cody by giving him his own finishing move.

"Right, I think ive got it. We'll have to practise some more before the weekend though so I get it right," Alex smiled taking a drink of her water.

"You know Alex, I really love spending time with you! Its great to just be able to share my passion for "wrestling with a girl who understands it," Cody smiled.

"Same here. No men have really been too happy with the fact that I love wrestling. I guess working here you'll understand with more people who share the same passion as you," Alex smiled back at Cody. She loved spending time with him more than she wanted to admit.

"Well, I think we should go out sometime," Cody said smiling at her as he leant in closer to her. Alex gulped and felt really nervous. Was he about to kiss her?

"Yeah. I'd like that," Alex smiled as Cody's lips brushed against hers, just as Cody was about to deepen the kiss the door of the locker room flew open and Layla burst in. Cody pushed Alex away and jumped up.

"Layla! What are you doing here?" Cody asked confused.

"Im on RAW now!" Layla giggled as she kissed Cody on the lips. Alex just sat there heartbroken. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Why? I wanted a match! Why do we have to have a promo instead? This sucks Ted's balls," Chrissy threw herself into a seat next to Ted in catering.

"Hey, leave my balls out of this!" Ted laughed. Chrissy punched him on the arm and glared at Ashley and Emma.

"I guess they just want us to build up for the PPV. I guess we'll just have to deal with it!" Ashley shrugged. "Anyway, forget that. I saw Layla earlier and she was looking for Cody. Know anything about that?"

"Why would Layla be looking for Cody?" Emma asked confused. She didn't even know Cody and Layla were friends.

"I kinda know," Ted cringed. He knew the girls were gonna be pissed considered that there was something between Cody and Alex.

"Spit it out then loser," Chrissy glared at him.

"Why do you always pick on me?" Ted pouted playfully at Chrissy.

"I enjoy picking on you," Chrissy shrugged taking a bite out of an apple.

"Anyway, Cody and Layla were dating when they were both on Smackdown but Cody got called back to RAW, obviously so he called it off seeing as though they wouldn't really be seeing much of each other. So I guess now shes back shes gonna wanna start that up again," Ted said. The girls faces dropped. They knew Alex would be gutted about that.

"We gotta go find Alex!" Ashley jumped up as did Chrissy and Emma. Ted looked at them as they walked out of catering, well more like ran.

"What about me?" Ted shouted. Chrissy ran back in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You just stay out of trouble Teddy," Chrissy smiled at him as she ran back out.

"She so wants me," Ted laughed to himself.

The girls ran down the corridor to see Alex and Cody stood outside. It looked like they were arguing. Chrissy shrugged and walked right up to them.

"What's going on peeps?" Chrissy asked but instantly regretted it when she saw the look on Alex and Cody's face.

"Oh, ill tell you what's going on! Cody here has been leading me on the whole time. See, he was dating Layla but split up with her but now apparently wants to get back with her. How cute," Alex yelled at Cody. Chrissy stood there awkwardly.

"Look, I like you a lot and I wish Layla wasn't here but I was dating Layla for 2 months before I left. I think I just want to be with her more at this moment in time. Im sorry Alex for leading you on and such," Cody said sounding genuinely sorry.

"Oh fuck off," Alex shouted walking away from him. Ashley and Emma chased after her whilst Chrissy stood glaring at Cody.

"Fucking prat," Chrissy yelled as she punched Cody on the arm.

"HEY! That is not dashing!" Cody yelled back at her. Chrissy gave him a funny look.

"That's not dashing? What's not dashing is leading my best friend on when you already sort of had someone. Fuck you and your dashing self," Chrissy hit Cody on the arm one more time before she left.

Chrissy found the girls sat in Nexus' locker room with Justin Darren and John who were just chatting. The other members of Nexus were getting some food before the show that evening. Alex was sat crying into her hands whilst Emma and Ashley comforted her. Chrissy sighed. She didn't like seeing one of her best friends upset over a boy. No boy was worth crying over.

"What's up?" John asked Chrissy as he walked over and stood next to his sister.

"Shes upset over Cody. They kind of had something going on but hes with Layla. Its all confusing and Cody is going to die," Chrissy said casually.

"Oh. Well, im gonna go have a word with Randy about tonight. I'll leave you to comfort Alex. Let me know if shes okay will you?" John said. Chrissy nodded at him as he left the room. About 5 minutes after John had left Ted walked into the room to glares from the girls. Justin and Darren were doing their own thing at the other side of the room.

"Is she okay? Cody told me what went down and sent me over to try and make peace with you," Ted sat down on the bench next to Chrissy. She shook her head at him.

"Shes devasted. She really like Cody. Hes such a tool. He was completely leading her on. Seriously, I would kick his ass if it was me," Chrissy said.

"You know, you just need to get over him. Go date another guy!" Emma stated as Alex started to calm down.

"Like who? Who can I date? I liked Cody!" Alex wept. None of the girls had cared to realise how much she had actually liked him.

"How about Justin? He's quiet gorgeous!" Ashley exclaimed. Luckily enough Justin hadn't heard her.

"I dunno.." Alex shrugged.

"Oh come on. Everyone wants a piece of Justin Gabriel," Chrissy said dreamily. Ted nudged her in the side. The two of them weren't a couple or anything but he still didn't want to hear her saying things like that about other guys.

"That is true," Alex agreed.

"So true. Everyone loves Justin!" Emma sighed.

"That's true. I love Justin. He's a cool guy," Ted chimed in. He didn't like not been part of a conversation.

"Ted. We don't mean it in that way. We mean in the way that you wanna bang him," Chrissy rolled her eyes at him.

"How do you know I didn't mean it in that way?" Ted winked at the girls who laughed. Trust Ted to cheer everyone up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy," Emma giggled patting him on the head.

"Do it. Just ask him out or something," Ashley urged. She wanted to help her friend get over Cody.

"I dunno, guys. I just wanna be on my own for a little bit. I'll meet up with you guys in about an hour or so before we have to do our promo," Alex hugged the girls and Ted and headed out for a walk.

"She's heartbroken," Ashley sighed.

"Yes. We should just go out tonight and help her forget about that jerk and hook her up with Justin or someone," Emma suggested.

"Can I join you?" Ted asked. He enjoyed hanging out with the girls.

"No. Girls only, sorry Teddy," Chrissy patted Ted on the leg as she stood up.

"We should go get ready for our promo in a bit!" Emma said as she stood up too.

"Good luck with the promo. You girls are gonna nail it!" Ted announced as the girls left the room..

* * *

**A/N**

_This chapter is kind of a two parter so the next chapter will be the second part. It would have been way too long to put into one big chapter._

_Cody's a douche huh? _

_CODY & LAYLA 3 but booooo at Cody for hurting Alex._

_Next chapter: 900th episode of RAW with he girls' promo, girls night out, drunk dialling and much more._

_REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Where is Alex so we can hurry up and do this damn promo!" Ashley exclaimed. Chrissy, Emma and herself were stood waiting with the camera crew backstage waiting to cut there promo which was due to start any minute. Just as Emma was about to go and look for her Alex came running up to the girls all dressed and ready to cut the promo with Josh Matthews.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chrissy demanded as she glared at Alex.

"Sorry! I got carried away talking to Santino. He made me feel a lot better, Alex apologised.

"Finally, we can get this promo on the road!" Emma exclaimed.

* * *

**"Please welcome my guests at this time, Rebellion," Josh smiled as Chrissy, Alex, Ashley and Emma made there way over to Josh.**

**"Whaddup Josh?" Chrissy smiled, giving him a high five.**

**"Now girls, you have your first major PPV match this weekend. How do you feel?" Josh asked the girls.**

**"Well Josh, obviously were quiet nervous seeing as though its our first PPV match but don't let that fool you we will give Legacy and Miz a match they will never forget!" Ashley said.**

**"Exactly. Those boys think that just because we're a bunch of girls that they're better than us, well think again boys. Rebellion are tougher and stronger than you care to realise," Alex joined in.**

**"Strong words from such beautiful ladies. Word is your fathers will be around for the match," Josh stated as the girls nodded.**

**"That would be true Josh. Our fathers want to see their girls and see how far we've come. We just want to make them proud and hopefully we will do just that on Sunday," Emma answered.**

**"Anything else to say girls?" Josh asked. Chrissy threw her arm around Josh.**

**"Just that Legacy and Miz better watch there backs because rebellion are gonna kick there… well, you know what im tryna say here!" Chrissy winked into the camera as the promo ended.**

* * *

"Good job there girls!" Mike winked as he walked past them. Ashley giggled like a little girl as he blew a kiss at her.

"Why don't you just go over there and shag him?" Chrissy rolled her eyes at her. Ashley huffed.

"That's disgusting!" Ashley pulled a face at Chrissy.

"Anyway, enough of that. We're going out tonight. I found out which club Justin and Darren are gonna be at so we're going there!" Emma clapped. Chrissy pulled a face.

"Why couldn't we just invite Ted along?" Chrissy pouted. She wanted to spend every minute with Ted. He made her incredibly happy even if they were just friends for now.

"It's a girls night out. No boys allowed. Im sure you can spare an evening of your life away from Ted," Ashley rolled her eyes. She would have loved for the boys to come along too but knew that they had to cheer Alex up tonight.

"Well, if it's a girls night out then why are Darren and Justin gonna be there?" Alex asked confused.

"Aww. I love Darren," Chrissy giggled. Darren was probably one of her closest friends at the WWE, along with the girls and Zack Ryder of course.

"Nobody asked you. We're not going to be hanging out with them. So, this bar we're going to is called Gypsy Bar. Its suppose to be a real nice place. We're just going out to enjoy ourselves!" Emma concluded as the girls headed out to the club.

* * *

"Hey Teddy," Chrissy giggled as she held her phone to her ear and a margarita in one hand. The girls had been at the club for about 2 hours now and all of them were pretty drunk.

"Hello beautiful. I think this is about the third time you've called me tonight," Ted chuckled on the other end of the phone. Chrissy just giggled at him.

"You should be hereeee! I miss you Teddy!"

"I miss you too. Are you having a good time though?" Ted asked her. Chrissy had been calling him a few times since she'd got to the club.

"YES! Im enjoying myself. OH OH TEDDY! THIS SONG IS AWESOME. IT REMINDS ME OF YOU!" Chrissy yelled as she got up on the table and started singing into the phone to Ted. "Becauseeeeee your love, your love, your love is my drug!"

"Chrissy…" Ted said but she wasn't listening.

"SOOO I got a question, do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement. Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum. Is my love your - OWWWWWWWW!" Chrissy yelled as she fell off the table onto the floor. The girls just burst out laughing at her.

"Chrissy are you okay?" Ted asked concerned down the phone.

"YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG TEDDY BEAR!" Chrissy giggled as she stood up and ended the phone call.

"Have you been calling Ted again?" Emma asked slurring her words.

"No," Chrissy lied shaking her head.

"Fuck this. I need a drink," Alex stumbled her way over to the bar where Justin and Darren were stood. Neither of them had a girl which Alex found shocking. They were two handsome men and could have any girl they wanted.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Justin asked, shocked to see her there. He didn't know the girls were going to be there.

"Im just chillazing. You know just hanging with zee girls!" Alex punched Justin playfully on the arm.

"So, is Chrissy here?" Darren asked, looking around the club to see if he could spot Chrissy.

"She is but shes ringing Teddy all the time because she loves him. She wants to marry him and kiss him," Alex sang much to Justin's amusement.

"Here, let me buy you another drink," Justin said as he bought Alex and all the girls a drink. Alex showed them to where the girls were sat.

"Hey! Look who I found. Its Justin Gabriel and Darren Young!" Alex announced giggling as Chrissy was on the phone to Ted, yet again.

"She got his voicemail this time so shes just making a load of random noises into it," Ashley giggled as she joined Chrissy in blowing Ted's voicemail up.

"Seems like they're having fun!" Darren smiled as she sat next to Chrissy.

"Okay ladies. I brought some shots over. LETS DO THIS!" Justin yelled in his thick accent. After a few more rounds of shots the group were completely wasted. Chrissy was still ringing Ted all the time. Ashley wouldn't stop talking about Mike. Emma was telling everyone about the night she spent with Randy. Darren had been watching Chrissy's every move and Justin and Alex had been making out for the last ten minutes or so.

"So, im leaving with Justin," Alex giggled as she and Justin stood up.

"Have fun! BE SAFE!" Emma shouted after the two as they left.

"Seems like our plan worked… CHRISSY PUT THAT FUCKING PHONE DOWN!" Ashley yelled at Chrissy..

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning without an hangover thankfully. She looked around the room to see Justin stood at the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello there sleeping beauty," Justin chuckled. Alex groaned. What had happened last night?

"Justin, did we…?" Alex cringed. She felt horrible having to ask seeing as though she couldn't remember.

"Erm.. Yeah," Justin sat on the bed next to Alex. "It doesn't have to mean anything though. I mean, I like you. You're a great girl but I know you like Cody so im cool."

"Cody doesn't want me. He wants Layla," Alex shrugged looking at Justin.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Im sorry," Justin comforted Alex.

"Its okay. Im over it. Hes a jerk for leading me on. I like you too Justin. You've been a really great friend to us all and you're extremely gorgeous and that accent of yours is amazing," Alex sighed as she looked at Justin. She really did like him.

"Wanna see where this takes us?" Justin asked hoping she would say yes.

"Why not?" Alex giggled as Justin pulled her in for a hug. Maybe it was just what she needed to make Cody jealous and realise what he'd done..

* * *

"DARREN!" Chrissy screamed as she woke up next to Darren. He looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?" Darren asked casually rolling his eyes at her.

"Did we fuck last night?" Chrissy asked slightly worried.

"Such lovely words to come out of a woman's mouth. No, Chrissy we did not. After you had called Ted for about the 100th time, you threw up everywhere and I carried you back here. I had to stay and make sure you didn't drown in your own vomit or something," Darren explained.

"Oh, thank god for that," Chrissy said as she hugged Darren. There was knocking on the hotel room door. Chrissy stood up off the bed and screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked concerned.

"I think ive just sprained my ankle. Probably when I fell off a table last night," Chrissy shrugged as she limped over to the door and answered it to see Ted stood there.

"I think we need to talk about all those phone calls last night," Ted said as he walked into the hotel room.

"I don't remember most of them," Chrissy cringed as Ted started playing a voicemail of her making a random squealing sounds into the phone.

"That goes on for about a minute. I think Ashley joins in too at some point. That's not what im talking about though. This is the one that I think we need to talk about," Ted played the voicemail.

"Teddy. I don't think we can be friends because I think im in love with you. NO. Im not in love with you. We don't know each other enough to be in love but I like you a lot. You make me happy and when im not with you I feel sad. I just want to be with you. I love you Teddy," Chrissy's drunken voice played through the phone. Chrissy cringed. Had she really said that?

"Did you mean that?" Ted asked looking at her intently.

"I was drunk. I don't even remember saying that but I think I do.. I mean, I know I do," Chrissy blushed. She knew Ted and herself had just agreed to be with friends but all she wanted to do was be with him.

"I feel the same way," Ted smiled as he took a step closer to Chrissy and kissed her.

"Don't you think we'd be moving a bit too fast if we get together now?" Chrissy said as she pulled away from Ted.

"Well, yeah but all I can think about is you. I want to be with you more than ive wanted anything in my life. We can make it work. I know we can. I mean, come on! Look how well we work together as friends. Just say you're gonna be my girlfriend so I can brag to all the boys?" Ted laughed as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Chrissy's face.

"Okay. Ted DiBiase, I will be your girlfriend and you shall be my boyfriend and it shall be legendary," Chrissy giggled as Ted kissed her once more..

* * *

**A/N**

_Well, this chapter was eventful._

_Part of this chapter is an idea I got from How I Met Your Mother. EPIC SHOW._

_Aaaanyway__ Justin & Alex? Cody will be kicking himself now ;)_

_YAYAYAY! Chrissy & Teddy finally get together._

_Next chapter: The PPV, Jealous Cody, hospitals & much more._

_REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 18

It was finally the day of the PPV. Backstage at the arena everyone was working hard, running around to make sure the PPV went smoothly. The Rebellion girls sat in there locker along with John awaiting the arrival of there fathers. All were quiet nervous.

"Im shitting myself," Chrissy declared as she stood up and started pacing the room. John walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be okay. You al will," John said, trying to comfort his sister but it was no use. There was only one person she wanted to be with at this moment in time.

"I need to see Ted," Chrissy pulled away from John and walked out of the locker room. John groaned. He's barely seen his sister for the last few days since her and Ted became official. All she wanted to do was be with Ted. John didn't even know what to think about their relationship yet. Of course, he was happy that his sister was happy but he didn't entirely trust Ted.

"Its okay, John. He'll look after her. Just let her go be with him," Alex said patting John on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Are you girls okay though?" John asked looking at Ashley, Emma and Alex.

"We'll be cool. I just want to see my dad," Emma smiled as the door to the locker room opened and in walked Stone Cold, The Rock, Triple H and Fabo.

"DADDY!" Ashley exclaimed running up to Hunter and hugging him.

"Hello girls! Where would that daughter of mine be?" Fabo asked, looking around to see if he could spot Chrissy. John huffed.

"Shes off with her boyfriend!" John grumbled sitting on the bench.

"Chrissy has a boyfriend? Since when?" Fabo asked surprised that neither John or Chrissy had informed him of this.

"Since a few days ago. She's dating Ted DiBiase," John sneered. He was just moody that his little sister had left him to go be with Ted instead.

"Well, Ted is a nice guy. Stop been a moody idiot," Fabo slapped John on the head to kick him into gear.

"Talking about boyfriends, ive kind of got one too dad," Alex said sitting down next to her dad. She was quiet nervous to tell him about Justin.

"Who is it?" Steve said. He didn't seem mad or happy.

"Justin Gabriel…" Alex cringed but Steve just laughed.

"If he makes you happy sweetie, that's all that matters. I'll wanna meet him at some point though just to make sure hes good enough for my daughter. Not that any man will be good enough for you of course," Steve smiled giving his daughter a hug.

"Are you watching the show backstage or going ringside?" Emma asked giving her dad a hug.

"Backstage. We'd get harassed too much in the crowd. We just want to see our girls do us proud!" Dwayne laughed as Emma hugged him once again.

* * *

Chrissy found Legacy and Miz's locker room and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long before Mike answered the door and smiled at Chrissy.

"If you're looking for Ted then he's just finishing getting changed," Mike said letting Chrissy into the room. Randy smiled at her as she walked in.

"Nervous?" Randy asked as he went and sat down next to her. Now they were all friends he felt it his job to look after Chrissy too seeing as though she was his best friends little sister.

"Yeah. I feel like ive been sat in my wrestling attire all day. I just wanna get out there and kick your guys asses!" Chrissy giggled as Randy gave her a one armed hug.

"We'll see about that missy!" Mike laughed as he threw his briefcase at her which she caught.

"Wow. Thanks for giving this to me. Does this mean im Miss Money In The Bank now?" Chrissy giggled as Mike walked over and took it back off her and ruffled her hair.

"Don't mess my girlfriends hair up!" Ted glared at Mike as he sat down on the other side of Chrissy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Meh. You bore me. Im off to find Ashley before I have to kick her ass," Mike chuckled as he left the locker room.

"Yeah, ill leave you two to talk. I need to go find John anyway," Randy said following Mike out of the locker room. Leaving Chrissy and Ted alone.

"What's wrong beautiful? You look worried," Ted asked as he pulled Chrissy to sit on his lap.

"Im just a bit nervous about this match. Its an elimination tag match in a hell in the cell. Im basically shitting myself. I just don't want any of us to get hurt. Well, maybe Cody. He'd deserve that after what he did to Alex," Chrissy sighed as she rested her head on Ted's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Im in the same match as you. Even though we're opponents ill make sure that nothing bad happens to you okay? I know how carried away Randy can get when he's in character. I promise you babe that you will be safe and I'll be watching your every move so don't worry about it," Ted wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

* * *

_I hear voices in my head…_

**Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase stepped out from behind the curtain to a tremendous amount of boo's as they made there way down the ramp and into the hell in a cell waiting for there other team member.**

_AWESOMEEEEE… I came to play.._

**The Miz walked cockily down the ramp with his red money in the bank briefcase in one hand and his United States Championship belt secure around his waist. He entered the hell in the cell and stood waiting with Legacy for their opponents.**

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do, we can do it even better in broken heels…_

**Rebellion came out and ran to the ring with an eruption of cheers from the crowd. They stood in the ring each staring down a member of the opposite team. Emma had her eyes on Ted, Chrissy on Cody, Ashley on Randy and Alex on Mike. The ref rang for the bell and the match begun. Chrissy flew at Cody who flipped her over himself. Chrissy stood back up and shoved Cody who ran at her and knocker her to the ground.**

**Emma jumped off the second rope and delivered a kick straight to the face of Ted who stumbled backwards into Ashley who grabbed him and slapped him straight across the face dazing him. Mike snuck up behind Ashley and delivered a skull crushing finale driving her face first into the mat. Mike saw this as an opportunity to go for the pin and eliminate Ashley whilst the other boys distracted the girls. Unfortunately Ashley kicked out, clotheslined Mike, delivered a Pedigree and pinned him eliminating him from the match. Mike reluctantly left the cell and made his way up the ramp and out of the match leaving Chrissy, Emma, Ashley and Alex against Legacy. Ted winked at Chrissy as he ran at her but she ducked sending him head first into the metal of the cell. Chrissy jumped on the turnbuckle and delivered a flying elbow to Ted who moved out of the way leaving Chrissy rolling in pain. Ted picked her up and gave her a Dream Street allowing him to get the pin over here and eliminating her which meant 3 on 3. **

**Randy delivered a mean backbreaker to Ashley causing her to writhe in pain. Randy took this as his opportunity to set up for an RKO however Emma saw this and snuck up behind Randy and threw him into the side of the cell causing him to bleed. Emma just laughed as Randy chased after her but Ashley tripped him up and got a quick pin on him eliminating him from the match leaving Ted and Cody against Ashley, Emma and Alex. Ted quickly grabbed Emma and threw her into the turnbuckle running and kneeing her. Ashley and Alex double teamed on Cody sending him to the mat. Ted grabbed Emma and did Dream Street once again pinning her and eliminating her. Cody took the opportunity whilst Ashley was distracted to deliver a CrossRhodes and pin her but on the other side of the ring Alex had just delivered a stunner to Ted and pinned him too leaving Alex and Cody in the ring. Alex pushed Cody slightly causing him to fall into the metal off the cell cutting his back. Cody sneered at Alex pushing her too.**

**"Your such a dick, you know that right?" Alex said to Cody as they had a stare down in the middle of the ring.**

**"As much of a dick as you are a bitch," Cody glared at Alex.**

**"Oh get over yourself Cody. You're a tool who leads girls on. I feel so sorry for poor Layla!"**

**"You leave Layla out of this!" Cody snarled at her.**

**"Fuck you Rhodes," Alex ran at Cody punching him straight in the face…**

**

* * *

**

Backstage Chrissy, Emma, Ashley, Ted, Randy and Mike were watching the match on the screen. Randy had blood all over his face. Ted had a black eye forming. Mike had hurt his wrist somehow and Chrissy was limping seeing as though her ankle still wasn't hundred percent from when she fell off the table a few days before.

"What do you think there talking about?" Randy asked Emma as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"No idea. You should really go get your face cleaned up though!" Emma said looking at Randy.

"Nah. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Ill be fine. Ive had worse!" Randy chuckled.

"The match is due to end soon. Come on Alex!" Ashley yelled at the monitor as Mike wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"Calm down Ash! We all know Alex is suppose to get the pin on this one. You girls have this in the bag. Just calm down," Mike soothed Ashley as she watched the match.

"Im sorry! I just get way too into it," Ashley giggled as Mike kissed her cheek.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Mike said sarcastically earning a playful slap from Ashley. Ted stood beside Chrissy and slipped his hand into hers. Chrissy turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she noticed the bruise starting to form around his eye.

"Im fine. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Ted asked. He just wanted to make sure that he hadn't hurt his own girlfriend.

"No not at all. Im fine. My ankle is giving me grief but that's my own fault for drunk dialling and falling off a table," Chrissy laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? CODY ISNT SUPPOSE TO BE DOING THAT!" Ashley yelled at the monitor..

* * *

**Cody threw Alex viscously onto the ground and give her a knee drop straight to the face. Alex cried in pain as Cody then jumped onto the turnbuckle and elbowed her. Alex eventually got up and managed to dropkick Cody but it wasn't enough as he grabbed her awkwardly and give her a CrossRhodes and going for the pin, winning the match leaving Alex layed motionless on the mat. Cody cheered and looked down at Alex to notice she wasn't moving which worried him…**

**

* * *

**

"She's not fucking moving. What the fuck was that?" Emma cried as she started to run to the curtain before Randy grabbed her.

"Emma, you cant go running out there. Someone get some paramedics down to Alex right now!" Randy yelled at one of the stage men.

"Is she gonna be okay? She's not fucking moving Mike!" Ashley cried into Mike's chest. What had Cody done? The girls were suppose to win the match. Cody made his way backstage looking extremely worried.

"Has someone called for paramedics! I dunno what happened. I got carried away and then I did the CrossRhodes awkwardly and now shes not moving!" Cody tried to defend himself but Chrissy slapped him across the face and stormed off with Ted chasing her. Stone Cold Steve Austin came running from the room he had been watching the match in.

"What's wrong with my daughter? I swear if you've caused her any damage I will kill you!" Steve yelled at Cody. It took Mike and Randy to pull Steve away from Cody.

"Steve calm down!" Dwayne said running to help contain Steve. Just as Steve was about to lunge at Cody, a stretcher came from the curtain with Alex on it. One of the paramedics walked up to the group.

"Any immediate family here?" The paramedic asked.

"YES! Im her father! What is wrong with her?" Steve practically yelled at the guy.

"We're not sure. We need to take her to the hospital as soon as possible. You can sit in the back of the ambulance, sir," the paramedic said to Steve who followed them into the ambulance.

"Cody! You fuck up! What the fuck was that?" Randy yelled pushing Cody.

"I dunno. Im sorry. I feel fucking terrible okay?" Cody yelled back running out into the parking lot.

"Where the fuck is he going now?" Emma cried.

"The hospital probably. We all need to follow the ambulance down there.." Mike said as he comforted Ashley. What had Cody done?

* * *

**A/N**

_DUUUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN._

_Epic match right? _

_STUPID CODY._

_Next chapter: We find out whats wrong with Alex, Miz tells Ashley how he feels, Steve Austin beats on Cody and Justin/Cody showdown.._


	19. Chapter 19

"Ted, I swear if you don't drive faster I will kick you in your balls so hard that you'll never be able to have children," Chrissy glared at Ted from the passenger seat as they drove to the hospital with Darren and Justin in the back of the car too.

"Im trying Chrissy! I can only go as fast as the speed limit," Ted said as he concentrated on the road.

"Try harder," Chrissy huffed as she pulled her hood up on the hoodie Ted had forced her to wear.

"Chrissy, if you shut up, we'd be there a lot faster," Ted sighed as he pulled into the hospital car park. Justin, Darren, Chrissy and Ted all got out of the car. Justin just ran straight into the hospital not saying a word to anyone. He just wanted to make sure that his girlfriend was okay.

"I better go after him!" Darren chased after Justin leaving Chrissy and Ted stood outside the car. Ted looked at Chrissy who was dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie. Ted wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Im sorry. I know you just want to see if Alex is okay. Im sure she will be fine," Ted reassured her.

"I hope so. Im sorry for snapping at you. Im just so worn out and worried about Alex.." Chrissy snuggled into Ted's chest as he leant against the car.

"We'll go in. see if Alex is okay, then ill take you back to your hotel room and you can sleep," Ted said as he grabbed Chrissy's hand as they started walking into the hospital.

"Are you gonna stay with me? I could kind of do with some company tonight," Chrissy smiled as Ted nodded.

"You know I will. Now come on, lets go find Alex!"

* * *

"Where is Alex?" Justin demanded as he saw Ashley, Mike, Emma, Randy and Steve sat outside one of the hospital rooms.

"We're just waiting for a Doctor to let us know what's going on," Randy said. He had Emma sat in his lap nearly falling asleep. Mike had his arm around Ashley's shoulders as she leant against his chest.

"Are we not allowed to see her yet?" Justin asked. He was getting testy. He just wanted to make sure that his girlfriend was okay.

"No son. Just sit down and be patient. We'll get to see her when the Doctor comes out," Steve walked up to Justin and patted him on the shoulder. It was nice to see that Justin was worried about his girlfriend. Obviously he cared very much for Alex.

"Where's Alex? Is she okay?" Cody ran down the corridor yelling at the guys. Justin shoved Cody.

"No thanks to you. What were you thinking? You know the girls were suppose to win the match!" Justin yelled at Cody in his thick accent. Everyone just watched on.

"Shut up Gabriel. This has nothing to do with you at all so I suggest you step out of my way before I make you," Cody pushed Justin slightly.

"This has everything to do with me since Alex is my girlfriend," Justin glare at Cody who looked stunned. Justin had to be joking, right?

"Are you serious? Last I knew Alex was single," Cody didn't know whether to believe Justin or not. If Alex was dating Justin then he could safely say he was jealous. He hadn't expected Alex to get with anyone so fast.

"Why would he be joking? You're the one that led Alex on. Accept it and get the fuck over it," Chrissy said, barging past Cody as she sat down on the floor since all the chairs were taken.

"Sorry buddy," Ted whispered at Cody as he sat down on the floor next to his girlfriend. Just as Cody was about to respond the doctor came out of the room and looked at the group.

"Alex is fine. She's just suffered a strain on her neck. She'll just need to relax for a few days and that should heal up perfectly," The Doctor smiled at the group as Alex walked out of the room holding an ice pack to her head. Justin was the first one to go to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine. I kind of just want to go back to the hotel," Alex winced. Her neck was hurting badly.

"Justin, you take Alex back to the hotel. The rest of you should head back too. I want a word with Cody.." Steve said as he hugged his daughter goodbye. He waited for everyone to leave before he turned to Cody and pinned him up against the wall and hit him straight in the face.

"Hurt my daughter again and you'll be getting more than that," Steve said letting Cody go and walking off.

* * *

Ashley and Mike sat in Ashley's hotel room. Mike wanted to make sure she was okay before he left her for the night. Over the past few weeks since they'd all decided to be friends he'd developed somewhat of a crush on Ashley. He thought she was beautiful, funny and could be independent which he loved more than anything in a woman. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt and now seemed like the right now.

"Ashley, ive been meaning to talk to you about something.." Mike said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Go ahead," Ashley smiled. Mike rubbed his forehead nervously. He was never usually nervous around girls.

"Ashley, I like you. That's all I wanted to say. I would have told you sooner but I just couldn't find the right time. Its cool if you don't like me in that way I just had to tell you.." Mike shrugged as he got up and walked to the door. Ashley jumped up with a huge grin on her face, turned Mike around and kissed him.

"I like you too, you idiot. I thought it was obvious.." Ashley giggled as Mike's face lit up. He really was one handsome man.

"Well, I am awesome. What girl doesn't want me?" Mike joked earning himself a playful slap from Ashley.

"Shut up fool!" Ashley giggled as Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Im taking this as if we're together now right?" Mike asked, turning seriously. He didn't want Ashley to date anyone but himself so he wanted to make it perfectly clear where they stood.

"I'd love it if we were.." Ashley smiled.

"Good. Now, I really think you should get some sleep. You've had a hard day and its late. I'll call you first thing," Mike kissed Ashley on the cheek before he left the room. Ashley sighed once Mike left and grinned to herself as she headed to bed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Steve asked as Alex layed out on the couch in her hotel room. Justin and her father had followed up. They were still really worried about her.

"I'll be fine dad. I just want to sleep. Stop worrying about me.. Both of you. Im a big girl, I can look after myself," Alex said to the two of them. Steve smiled at her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll leave you be. Justin, im gonna wait for you outside so I can have a quick word.." Steve looked at Justin before he left the room. Justin gulped but Alex just giggled.

"Its okay. He likes you. Other boyfriends he never usually talks to. He gives them a stare down then try's to get rid of them. I think you're safe," Alex giggled at Justin who still looked insanely worried.

"If you say so. I don't want to keep him any longer. He might stunner me out in the hallway or something. Goodnight and if you need anything at all just give me a call no matter what the time and I'll be here," Justin smiled as he kissed Alex and left the room coming face to face with Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Justin. Don't look so worried. I just want to say that im depending on you to look after Alex when I leave tomorrow. I trust you with her but still if you hurt her then I will make your life hell," Steve warned as Justin nodded.

"I understand sir."

"Just make sure that Cody stays away from her. He's hurt her enough as it is.." Steve patted Justin on the shoulder and left.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Another update. Sorry if this is crappy. Ive been half asleep writing it._

_Next chapter: Randy/Emmaness, even more jealous Cody, John talks to Ted & more._

_REVIEW!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Pauly D, Situation, Snooki! SNOOOOOOKI!" Zack Ryder ran down the corridor of the arena to see the Rebellion girls, who he was looking for.

"Firstly, stop shouting," Emma said as Zack bent over trying to catch his breath back.

"Secondly, why are you shouting random Jersey Shore people's names at us?" Alex asked.

"Thirdly, where can I get one of your headbands?" Ashley asked.

"Fourthly… I don't have anything to say I just wanted to join in," Chrissy shrugged. Zack stood back up and glared at the girls.

"What im trying to tell you is that the Jersey Shore cast are hosting RAW on Monday.. The Situation, Pauly D, Snooki, Jwoww, Ronnie, Sammie, Vinny and Angelina.." Zack reeled off the names of the Jersey Shore cast much to the girls amusement. They were all big fans of the show so knew exactly who he was talking about.

"We know there names we're not stup- WAIT! Did you say they're hosting RAW? This is brilliant! I love you Matthew Cardona," Ashley squealed hugging Zack.

"Hey! No need to bring the full names out. Yes that is what I was talking about and as for the headband question I shall give you this one just because you're one of the coolest girls I know but shh don't tell my girlfriend that!" Zack smiled giving Ashley the headband.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Chrissy asked, looking at Zack. She hadn't talked to him for a week or so properly so she had no idea he'd gotten himself a girlfriend.

"Well, if you hadn't been spending so much time with Darren or Ted and caught up with your FIRST best friend then you would have known," Zack patted her on the head as he walked off.

"Fool!" Chrissy yelled after him.

"How exciting is this?" Alex grinned.

"Jersey Shore cast hosting Raw. Its so going to be legendary!" Emma chimed in.

"I cant wait to meet Pauly D.. Anyway, I need to go find my boyfriend, well I don't need to, I just want to, sooo im gonna go," Chrissy shrugged as she waved goodbye to the girls.

"Talking of boyfriends I need to go find mine. It feels so weird to call Mike my boyfriend," Ashley giggled as she walked off in search of her boyfriend.

"I might aswell go find Justin then if everyone else is off to hang out with their boyfriends," Alex hugged Emma goodbye as she walked towards Nexus' locker room to see Justin.

"Ugh. I need a boyfriend," Emma sighed.

* * *

"Why is she even with him? He looks like a fucking girl," Cody kicked the ground as he looked at Layla who gave him a weird look.

"Are you talking about Alex again? Cody, is there something you're not telling me?" Layla asked as she walked up to Cody. He hadn't told her that he had kind of a thing going with Alex before she came to RAW. He might aswell tell her now. He had made a stupid mistake in picking her over Alex. He knew he didn't feel anything for Layla anymore and wanted Alex.

"I.. I was kind of going to get with Alex the day you came back," Cody said as Layla sat down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So why did you take me back?" Layla demanded. She didn't have anything against Alex, it was Cody she was mad at.

"I dunno. I was confused and scared. I mean, they were still feelings there for you when I saw you but.. I dunno. Seeing Alex get with Justin made me realise her that I made such a bad decision. You are such a great girl Layla but you're just not for me anymore. Im really sorry," Cody sighed as he sat down next to her. Layla smiled at him slightly.

"At least you had the decency to tell me. I should have guessed things wouldn't have worked out for us this time around. We'd been apart too long and I never thought you would find someone else. That was silly of me. We can still be friends right?" Layla asked looking at Cody.

"Of course. You'll find someone amazing. Im sure of it," Cody said as Layla hugged him.

"You'll get Alex. I just have a feeling. Good luck Codes," Layla said as she walked out of the locker room leaving Cody to his thoughts. How was he going to win Alex back now?

* * *

Randy was lurking around the corridors of the arena when he saw Emma sat on a bunch of crates on her own looking extremely bored. He jumped up and sat next to her. He didn't like to see any girl on there own. He may come off as a jerk but he honestly really respected each and every girl he had ever met.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks? You look bored as fuck," Randy laughed as Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"The girls have all gone to spend time with their boyfriends so now im sat on my own like a fucking loner. Fantastic," Emma said sarcastically.

"Meh. You don't need a boyfriend to have a good time. I mean, I don't have a girlfriend and im always having fun. You're beautiful though, im sure if you really wanted you could grab yourself a boyfriend easy!" Randy smiled at her.

"Shut up fool. I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend though. You are handsome.."

"Why thank you Emma m'darling. Since im single and you're single, how about we go out sometime. Like on a date?"

"Well, if you're offering then id love to," Emma smiled back at Randy. She hadn't thought he would ask her out at all.

"Great. I'll meet you after the show tonight," Randy winked at her as he walked away. Emma couldn't help but grin to herself. She'd just got herself a date with Randy Orton.

* * *

"Sit down Ted," John said as Ted walked into his locker room. Chrissy had gone to get changed for the girls' match against a few of the divas later on. Ted had bumped into John on his way to the cafeteria and John had insisted on having a little chat with Ted.

"Is this gonna take long? I kind of need to get something to eat before my match later.." Ted started but was cut off by John.

"You're dating my baby sister. This talk is long overdue. So sit down and answer each and every question I throw your way. Understand?" John asked, glaring at Ted. He had to make sure Chrissy was dating a decent guy.

"Yes, sir," Ted gulped. He should have really expected this.

"What are your intentions with her?" John demanded

"I just want to look after her and make her happy.."

"What do you feel for her?"

"I like your sister a hell of a lot. Everyday I find myself falling a little bit in love with her and it scares me because ive never been like that with any other girl. Im not saying that im in love with your sister because that would be a complete lie but I am falling in love with her. We might not have even been together that long but I don't care. Shes great and I just want to do right by her.." Ted sighed.

"Good answers. Sorry dude. I just wanted to make sure Chrissy was dating a decent guy. I mean, I know you're decent but I just wanted to assure myself. Big brother duties and all that," John shrugged.

"No worries John. I would have done the same if I had a sister so I understand.. Am I allowed to go get something to eat now?" Ted asked, really hoping John was going to let him go.

"Go ahead DiBiase!" John chuckled.

* * *

"Alex, can we talk!" Cody ran up to Alex. She was about to head out for her match with the girls. She honestly really didn't want to talk to Cody at all.

"Not really. I have a match if you don't mind," Alex said shrugging him off.

"I need to tell you something though!" Cody sighed. Alex turned around glaring at him.

"WHAT? What is it that you so desperately need to tell me?" Alex snarled at Cody.

"I broke up with Layla.."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I still like you!" Cody said. Alex was about to respond when the girls music hit.

"I-I cant talk about this right now.." Alex turned around and headed out leaving Cody stood on his own.

* * *

**A/N**

_OoOoOh. DRAMA._

_This is kinda meh, I know but the next few chapters will be better._

_Next chapter: Rebellion meets the Jersey Shore cast, Cody & Alex talk, Ted & Situation showdown & MOREEEEEE._

_REVIEW!_


	21. Chapter 21

"So, I thought we could just watch the football game, eat some Swedish fish and just hang out.." Randy said as Emma stepped into his hotel room for their date. Randy had insisted they not go out.

"Wow.." Emma smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"You hate it don't you?" Randy sighed as he sat down next to her.

"No, Randy. This is brilliant. Seriously, I love it. How did you know? I love football and Swedish fish!" Emma giggled.

"I kind of asked Ted to ask Chrissy what kind of things you like. I just wanted to make sure you'd have a good time and make it perfect for you!" Randy smiled as he turned to Emma.

"That's so lovely. You're such a decent guy. This is just perfect," Emma giggled as Randy wrapped his arms around her as they watched the game..

Once the game was over and Emma's team won, she was rather tired and felt like calling it a night. Randy helped her up off the couch as he walked her to her own hotel room.

"Ive had such an amazing night. It was seriously just perfect," Emma smiled as she hugged Randy.

"I think we're pretty perfect together if im honest," Randy smiled at her. He really did like her.

"Are you hinting at something here Mr Orton?"

"That I am Miss Johnson. Would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know I was a douche when we first met and then we slept together so basically the only thing that's left for us to do is get together officially. Is understand if you don't wanna.." Randy said as Emma looked at him. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her to be his girlfriend.

"You know I do Randy.." Emma replied as Randy sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God for that. I needed you to say yes before those Jersey Shore guys meet you. They'd be all over you but now you're all mine and ill kick their ass if they as so much as even look at you," Randy warned as Emma just giggled.

"So protective. Give me a kiss goodnight, fool," Emma grinned pulling Randy into her as he kissed her..

"Night gorgeous!" Randy winked as he walked back to his own hotel room.

* * *

A few days later and it was Monday Night Raw. The Rebellion girls were stalking around the arena waiting to meet the cast of Jersey Shore. The boys weren't too amused at the fact their girls seemed to be more interested in Pauly D and Situation than them.

"I just want to see Pauly D! Do you think he'd let me touch his hair?" Chrissy asked as she too a drink from her bottle of water.

"That's really weird. I want to meet Vinny. He's so adorable," Ashley sighed..

"Im so excited to see Situation. I love that guy.." Alex squealed

"Im with Chrissy on this one. Pauly D is brilliant!" Emma said.

"Where are they? I just need to meet these dudes already," Ashley demanded as she backed into someone. She turned around and came face to face with Ronnie, Pauly D, Vinny and Situation.

"Holy shit," Emma whispered as she stood staring at Pauly D.

"Can I touch your hair?" Chrissy almost yelled at Pauly D who just laughed at her.

"Go ahead!" Pauly D laughed as Chrissy stood on her tip toes and touched his hair which was rock hard.

"I like your hair," Chrissy sighed dreamily as she walked and stood back with the girls.

"I like your hair too," Pauly D winked at Chrissy causing her to giggle like a little girl.

"So, you be Rebellion, right?" Situation asked as all the girls nodded.

"Just the girls we were looking for, see, we're all big fans of you and kind of wanted to hang out with you and propose some ideas for the show tonight. That cool?" Vinny asked.

"That is so totally uber cool," Ashley nodded, trying to keep her cool but obviously failing.

"Where are the girls if you don't mind me asking?" Alex asked.

"Oh, they'll be here soon. Don't worry about that!" Ronnie butted into the conversation.

"So, ideas for the show.. You girls fans of Angelina?" Situation asked.

"Err fuck no," Chrissy pulled a face at the mention of Angelina's name.

"Like hell I am," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, such a big fan," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Id rather eat shit then look at Angelina," Alex said causing all the Jersey Shore boys to laugh. None of the girls were fans of Angelina at all.

"Sweet. We kind of thought maybe yous could give her a beating to shut her up. Sound cool?" Pauly D asked to the girls.

"That sounds brilliant. I cant wait for this!" Alex fist pumped much to the amusement of the boys.

"See, these girls fit in perfectly with us!" Vinny laughed.

"I have a question.." Chrissy butted in.

"What would that be beautiful?" Pauly D asked, obviously flirting with her.

"Can I hug you please?" Chrissy asked. She knew she sounded like a fool but didn't care.

"Come here!" Pauly D grinned pulling all the girls into him..

* * *

"So the Jersey Shore boys are here, talking to Rebellion," Kevin said walking into Legacy's locker room. He'd started sharing a locker room with them since he won NXT.

"What? Already? What are they doing?" Mike demanded, standing up. He didn't want the Jersey Shore boys hitting on Ashley.

"Just chatting, Chrissy was touching Pauly D's hair, then they were fist pumping and hugging," Kevin shrugged. Ted spit his water everywhere and jumped up.

"CHRISSY WAS DOING WHAT TO PAULY D?" Ted yelled. Why was his girlfriend touching someone else's hair.

"She was touching his hair and looking at him like he was a God or something," Kevin shrugged again, he didn't see what the big deal was.

"That bastard. I need to go tell him to stop hitting on my girl," Ted muttered, walking out of the locker room.

"That dude is way too over jealous.. So what was Emma doing?" Randy asked, trying to sound casual.

"She was staring at Pauly D too. I think Chrissy and Emma have some crush on him. I dunno. Stop questioning me about your girlfriends. Go find them yourselves," Kevin sat down.

"I trust Emma so whatever," Randy shrugged as he started getting ready.

* * *

Cody saw Alex sat laughing with the other Rebellion girls and the Jersey Shore boys. He knew he needed to talk to her about the other day. He walked over to them and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alex, can we talk now?" Cody asked as Alex turned around to look at him. Alex shrugged and stood up.

"Fine.. I'll be back in a bit guys!" Alex said her goodbyes to the group as she walked off to an empty locker room to talk with Cody. Alex sat down on the bench as Cody stood and looked at her.

"Im sorry for telling you before your match the other day but I just really needed to tell you. I was so stupid for choosing Layla when there was something going on between us. I know it was wrong of me what I did and for that I apologize," Cody said as he sat down next to her.

"I guess I cant hold a grudge forever. I like you too Cody, I do but im with Justin now and I like him too. Im not just going to break up with him just for you. Hes a really decent guy and im loving the time im spending with him," Alex smiled sadly at Cody.

"I should of guessed but you need to know that I will win you back over whether you like it or not," Cody grinned at her.

"Well, you can try boy. So, we're friends again?" Alex asked. She couldn't stay mad at him forever even if he had been a complete ass about things.

"Of course.. You can go back to Situation and company now," Cody laughed as Alex basically ran out of the room. Alex was running back to the group when she ran into someone sending them flying on the floor. The girl got up and glared at Alex.

"Watch where you're going!" Angelina from the Jersey Shore snarled at Alex who just rolled her eyes at her.

"Watch your face, fool," Alex laughed as she shoved past her to see Snookie, Sammi and Jwoww stood there just laughing at Angelina and Alex's encounter.

"Good on you girl. That'll teach you to be rude, Angelina!" Snookie shouted at Angelina who just glared at them.

"Oh shut up. Did anybody even ask you?" Angelina replied back whilst Alex just watched on in amusement.

"Are you starting again? Really? In a building full of women who will kick your ass by the click of a finger. Id watch your mouth lady," Jwoww warned Angelina as she turned to Alex. "Sorry about her. We didn't want her to come but Vince insisted on having the whole cast here."

"Ah no worries. Im just off to see the boys if you wanna come!" Alex offered.

"Is Ronnie there?" Sammi asked.

"Yeah.. He's just sat talking with the rest of Rebellion," Alex said as she led the girls into the cafeteria where the girls were sat talking with Pauly D, Ronnie and Vinny still.

"Hey ladies!" Situation said as he noticed Snookie, Jwoww and Sammi. Nobody even acknowledged Angelina.

"Its so great to meet you all!" Emma squealed as she hugged all the Jersey Shore girls apart from Angelina.

"Same to you girls! We're all really big fans of yours," Snookie smiled.

"Hands off my woman gel boy!" Ted ran into the cafeteria glaring at Pauly D who had his arms around Chrissy and Emma's shoulders. Chrissy rolled her eyes at Ted.

"Ted, stop been a fool. We're just chatting," Chrissy said but Ted wasn't listening.

"You were touching his hair!"

"Yes! Everyone knows Ive always wanted to touch his hair. Get over it," Chrissy rolled her eyes as Ted continued.

"You and me.. Lets go right now!" Ted yelled pulling Pauly D up. Situation stood in between the two.

"Whoa. Calm down. We're all just having a good time here. We don't need a fight or anything.." Situation tried to calm down Ted but it was no use.

"Oh shut up. Im Situation, I think I have the best abs in the world! Well you don't buddy," Ted mimicked Situation causing the girls to burst out laughing. Ted could be such a dork at times.

"Whoa. You really wanna go there buddy. Since we're hosting RAW tonight how about an 'Who has the better abs contest' between you and I tonight and the crowd can decide," Situation said. All the girls perked up at this idea.

"You really should do this Ted. It would be a brilliant opportunity," Chrissy nodded.

"For the sake of the show this needs to be done," Emma chimed in.

"Fine. Fine. FINE! I'll see you later," Ted walked off, glaring one more time at Pauly D before he left.

"Im sorry about him. He gets way too jealous. We havent really been dating too long.." Chrissy apologized to Pauly who shrugged it off.

"No worries.. Now, lets get talking about ideas for the show," Pauly said as they all started pitching ideas in for the show later that evening.

* * *

**A/N**

_JERSEY SHORE FTW._

_Amusing, bro._

_ENJOY._

_Next chapter: Rebellion vs Angelina & 3 other divas, Ted and Situation ab contest, partying with Jersey Shore & more._

_REVIEW PLEASE._


	22. Chapter 22

"You pillock! You showed me right up in front of Pauly D!" Chrissy glared at Ted as he got ready for his showdown against Situation in a bit.

"Oh if you love Pauly D so much then why don't you go marry him," Ted glared at his girlfriend as he finished putting tape around his wrists. Chrissy sighed and wrapped her arms around Ted.

"I don't want to marry Pauly D, I just think hes really cool,. You just got to stop been so jealous," Chrissy said looking up at Ted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I just.. Pauly D is so cool and im a dork and I don't want to lose you just when ive got you," Ted sighed as Chrissy just giggled.

"Im not going anywhere Ted. You got to stop worrying. Yeah, you may be a huge dork but you're my dork and I wouldn't have you any other way. Now you gotta go out there and flash those abs and show Situation that his abs are nothing compared to those of a DiBiase," Chrissy giggled as Ted wined at her.

"I shall do just that.." Ted kissed Chrissy softly before he left the room to go and have his 'Who has the better abs contest' with The Situation.

* * *

**The cast of Jersey Shore stood in the middle of the ring as the crowd burst into a mixture of cheers and boo's.**

**"How cool is it to be on Monday Night Raw?" Snookie shouted into the microphone to a burst of cheers from the crowd. Everyone seemed to love Snookie.**

**"Now, since we're here and Ted DiBiase seems to think he has better abs than Situation we decided to put together a little contest.." Pauly D started but Ted's music started.**

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

**Ted made his way down to the ring where he took a microphone off Angelina and began to talk.**

**"Look, everyone knows I have the better abs but there's really no need to do this. You don't have to embarrass yourself.." Ted said, smirking at Situation**

**"Yo, I guess we'll find out in a 'Who has the better abs contest' then wont we," Situation said causing the crowd to burst into cheers.**

**"Basically, you guys will get to decide the winner," Jwoww told the crowd.**

**"Before we start, since you have so many other people down here. Id like to bring down my support.." Ted smirked pointing to the ramp.**

_…. Pourquoi…_

**Maryse's music hit as she made her way down to the ring doing her usual signature hand movement. She slid into the ring with Ted checking her out.**

**"Maryse is my new… assistant so to speak," Ted announced as Maryse grabbed onto his arm.**

**"Whatever dude.. Lets just get this over with," Situation said, taking his shirt off….**

**

* * *

**

Chrissy stood watching backstage on the monitor with Darren and Justin. She was furious that Ted hadn't told her about his new storyline with Maryse. She'd have thought he would have told her something like that. Chrissy watched as Maryse kept admiring Ted as he showed off his abs in the middle of the ring. Chrissy hit the monitor and walked away with Darren and Justin following.

"Why the fuck didn't he tell me? Ive got to compete with Maryse now. I have no fucking chance. She's so beautiful and stunning and im just meh," Chrissy sighed as she leant against the wall. Alex came from around the corner to see Chrissy, Darren and Justin. She walked over to them and noticed Chrissy didn't look too happy at all.

"I saw the Ted and Maryse thing. Are you okay?" Alex asked. She knew that she wouldn't be too happy if Justin got in the ring and another woman came out as his 'assistant'.

"How am I suppose to compete against Maryse?" Chrissy said as Darren put his arm around with her.

"You don't need to compete against Maryse because you are so much more beautiful than her. You're fun, energetic, amusing and kind. If Ted even so looks at Maryse I can always go and fuck him up for you," Darren said causing Chrissy to smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it Chrissy. Like Darren said, if Ted even as much as looks at Maryse in that kind of way then hes gonna have a bunch of angry people wanting to beat the crap out of him. Speaking of kicking ass. Its time for us to go kick Angelina's and the 3 divas of her choice," Alex said as her and Chrissy made there way to get ready to go out for there match. Emma and Ashley were stood waiting for them.

"Who won the abs contest in the end?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh, Situation won, of course. Lets go kick some ass!" Emma exclaimed as there music hit.

* * *

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do, we can do it even better in broken heels…_

**Rebellion ran down the ramp whilst the crowd cheered madly for them. Once inside the ring they stood and waited to see who Angelina had chosen as her team mates. Angelina appeared on the ramp with a microphone in her hand.**

**"Since ive just been dragged into this match, I havent really had enough time to find myself some decent team mates so im going to have to put up with these girls.." Angelina said as Kaitlyn, Aksana and Jamie appeared on the stage from NXT season 3. They headed down to the ring with Angelina not looking too happy at all. The Rebellion girls had decided that Emma would be in the ring first along with Angelina. The bell rang and Angelina lunged at Emma who dodged out of the way causing Angelina to fall flat on her face on the mat. Emma grabbed Angelina's leg in a angle lock.. Angelina made her way to the ropes which meant Emma had to stop her hold on Angelina. Emma grabbed Angelina and gave her an Atomic drop causing Angelina to fall in pain. Angelina tried to make her way over to tag one of the girls in but Emma had ran over and tagged Chrissy in who grabbed Angelina and kicked her in the gut. Angelina got up and pushed Chrissy out of the way giving her time to tag in Kaitlyn who looked like she didn't wanna fight Chrissy at all. Chrissy smiled at Kaitlyn before she caught her in a DDT. Kaitlyn layed on the floor giving Chrissy an opportunity to deliver a 5 knuckle shuffle to Kaitlyn but she'd moved out of the way and tagged Aksana in. Chrissy decided to go and tag Ashley in as Aksana ran and knocked Ashley on the floor. Ashley gave Asana a leg sweep sending her flying onto the mat. Ashley took this time to give Aksana a lionsault from the top rope. Ashley went for the pin but Aksana kicked out and made her way and tagged Angelina in again. Ashley rolled her eyes before slapping Angelina and running over to tag Alex in. Alex ran straight at Angelina giving her a stunner and pinning her for the win..**

**

* * *

**

"Yo, girls! That was a sick match. Well done out there!" Vinny hugged the Rebellion girls as they made there way backstage laughing and smiling at one another.

"It was good to see someone finally kick Angelina's ass," Jwoww hugged the girls too. Kaitlyn, Jamie and Aksana made there way backstage. Rebellion made there way over to them.

"Hey girls! Sorry if we hurt any of you. We didn't even know who she was going to pick. You're all doing a great job on NXT!" Ashley smiled at the three rookies.

"Aww, thank you! That means so much to us," Aksana smiled back at them.

"I can at least say I got to be in a match with my favourite Diva," Kaitlyn grinned at Chrissy.

"Im you're favourite Diva? WOW. I feel honoured. You should know that you're my favourite rookie then," Chrissy smiled as she hugged Kaitlyn.

"We should all hang out sometime. We can bring AJ and just have fun… I mean if you even want to?" Jamie offered.

"Dude, we'd love that. We'll have to arrange something for sure!" Emma smiled as they said the rookies said there goodbyes and headed to their locker rooms.

"Oi! Girls! Fancy coming to party with us tonight?" Situation asked as he came over with Pauly D and Vinny, throwing his arms around Ashley and Alex's shoulder. The girls looked at each other. There was obviously only one thing they could say.

"Duh! Of course!" Alex grinned as the group of them started fist pumping.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Another update._

_Next chapter they shall party and drama shall ensue._

_REVIEW!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Partying with the Jersey Shore peeps because that's how we roll! WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" Ashley shouted as she stood on the table with Vinny and downed a shot. The Rebellion girls had been at the club with the cast of Jersey Shore for the past few hours. Everyone was just having a good time and getting along. Chrissy and Emma had been sat talking with Pauly D for most of the night, Alex had been getting along with Situation really well and Ashley and Vinny were like two trouble makers running around the club. Randy, Mike, Cody and Ted were also at the club too but were keeping themselves away from the girls. They were just there keeping an eye on them. Chrissy was still really pissed at Ted that he hadn't told her about the whole Maryse storyline. Chrissy banged her drink down on the table as she stood up swaying.

"I'm off to get another drink. YEAH!" Chrissy fist pumped as she fell onto Pauly D who just laughed at her.

"Careful there, gorgeous," Pauly said helping her back up. Chrissy just giggled as she made her way over to the bar where Cody, Ted, Randy and Mike were sat. Ted glared at Chrissy.

"So, Pauly D huh?" Ted asked, obviously not very happy that his girlfriend was fawning all over another man.

"So, Maryse huh?" Chrissy said mimicking Ted's tone of voice. Ted pulled a face. He guess he had that coming.

"Look, im sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't want you getting mad at me. That gives you no right to be all over that freaky haired Pauly D!" Ted said, flailing his arms everywhere.

"I'll do what I want, when I want to. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to take orders from you. Now, if you excuse me im going to over there and have fun with Situation and the rest of the guys!" Chrissy sneered at Ted before she walked off.

"You are seriously in the shitter!" Randy laughed as he downed his drink.

"Thanks for that buddy.." Ted sighed, resting his head in his hands. He had seriously messed up this time.

"You should just not get mad at things. Like me and Emma. We're both cool. I don't mind her sat over there with the guys because at the end of the day im her boyfriend and nothings gonna change that unless something happens which hopefully wont!" Randy smiled as he looked over at Emma. He had to admit he really liked her and hoped things would work out between the two.

"Shut up Randy," Ted huffed.

Later on in the evening Mike had taken Ashley aside to talk to her. He wasn't happy with the fact she hadn't even acknowledged him all night. She had been too busy with Vinny to even notice him which he didn't like at all.

"Been having fun?" Mike asked an obviously drunk Ashley.

"MICHEAL. I LURVE YOU!" Ashley giggled as Mike looked at weird.

"Ashley can you stop been drunk for one minute and just listen to me?" Mike said, not very happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said trying to stand still but falling into Mike who rolled his eyes as he held onto her.

"You're so drunk. Its not attractive at all. You've ignored me all night to hang with the Jersey Shore people. Im your boyfriend Ashley. You could have at least come over and said hello to me!" Mike said. Ashley pulled a face.

"Im sorry. I'll make it up to you!" Ashley said but Mike shook his head.

"You're drunk. Just go back to the hotel and talk to me when you're not acting like a whore," Mike said as he let go of Ashley and walked away leaving her stood there upset. Snooki and Jwoww noticed this as they walked over and put there arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Snooki asked as Ashley burst out crying.

"My boyfriend hates me," Ashley wailed. Jwoww and Snooki looked at each other.

"Im sure he doesn't… Just calm down. Snooki and I are heading back to the hotel now. Do you want us to take you back too?" Jwoww asked as Ashley nodded and they headed out of the club.

* * *

Alex stood outside the club catching some air. It was getting too full in the club and she just needed some space. She thought about calling Justin but didn't want to embarrass herself whilst she was drunk. She sighed as she leant against the wall thinking about things. She really liked Justin but there was part of her that still liked Cody a lot. The two of them had so much chemistry but Cody had went and messed that up. Now he was single and he and her were friends again who knows what could happen? If only she wasn't with Justin. Someone coughing next to her brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to see Cody stood at the side of her smiling.

"I couldn't see you anywhere in the club and got quiet worried but then Chrissy said something about you, outside and Ted been a jerk so I came out here and here you are," Cody smiled at her.

"Oh dear. She's been saying that all night about Ted. He is a jerk though for not telling her. Thank you for caring enough about though to come see if I was okay. I havent heard anything from Justin all night and he's suppose to be my boyfriend," Alex shrugged as she looked at Cody.

"Are you happy with him?" Cody asked her. Alex had to think about that. Sure, Justin was a really great guy but deep down she knew he wasn't the person who she wanted to be with.

"Im not sure. He's a great guy, he really is but I just don't think im right for him. We just don't go together as well as I thought we would. I guess I'll just have to see how things go," Alex smiled over at Cody.

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters," Cody smiled at her. He was just glad that things between the two of them were okay now. Randy and Emma stumbled out of the club holding onto each other with massive grins on their faces. Cody looked over and laughed at them.

"Where you two going?" He asked.

"To the hotel.. Duh!" Randy rolled his eyes at Cody as if he was stupid.

"Have fun and be safe!" Alex shouted at Emma who giggled even harder.

"You too," Emma winked at Alex pointing at Cody who wasn't looking. Alex shook her head and laughed.

"Shut up!" Alex shouted as Emma and Randy walked off.

* * *

Chrissy sat in the club with Pauly D, Situation and Ronnie. She couldn't find Alex anywhere and didn't want to go and talk to Ted so the Jersey Shore boys were her only choice. Not that she was complaining or anything. She loved them. They were pretty cool guys. Especially Pauly D, she did have a bit of a crush on him.

"Chrissy, do you wanna head back to the hotel? Its getting pretty late and it seems like most of the girls have left," Pauly asked Chrissy who was in a world of her own.

"Yeah, sure!" Chrissy said, reluctantly. There was no point in her been there if she couldn't find any of her friends. Pauly D walked Chrissy out of the club. Chrissy stopped and grabbed Pauly D.

"You.. You are a really really great guy. Like really great. So great," Chrissy said slurring her words like an idiot.

"You're great too. That boyfriend of yours is a really lucky guy," Pauly smiled at Chrissy.

"He's a jerk.." Chrissy pulled a face. Then before she could think about what she was doing she was stood kissing Pauly D from Jersey Shore. Suddenly it clicked in her head and she pulled away. What the hell had she just done?

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMA!_

_Alex doesnt feel right with Justin anymore. Ashley and Mike fell out. Chrissy kissed Pauly D?_

_REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chrissy woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She groaned as she got out of bed. She couldn't remember a thing about last night, well apart from one which she didn't even want to think about. She had kissed Pauly D from Jersey Shore when she already had a boyfriends. She really felt terrible about it and had no idea how she was going to tell Ted. He would probably hate her for it. Chrissy sighed as she pulled out some aspirin from her purse and made her way into the kitchen to get some water. Just as she was about to take her aspirin there was knocking on the hotel room door. Chrissy slowly made her way over to answer it to see an angry looking Cody. She let him into the room closing the door behind him. Cody turned to Chrissy scowling at her. She didn't understand what his problem was.

"Cody, either you stand there scowling at me like a little child or you tell me what's wrong?" Chrissy said sitting down on the couch. She wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I dunno, Chrissy. Maybe the fact you were sucking Pauly D's face off last night!" Cody exclaimed causing Chrissy to gasp. She didn't think anyone had seen that.

"How do you know? Did Pauly tell you?" Chrissy said, alarmed. Hopefully nobody had told Ted.

"No, Pauly didn't tell me. I'm liable to punch that guy in the face. I saw it with my own eyes. I was stood outside with Alex, luckily enough she didn't see because she was too busy trying to check if Justin had been calling her. I saw you kiss him, Chrissy. What the hell was going through your head?" Cody said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking at all. I was mad at Ted and then I dunno.. Ive fucked up big time. I really like Ted and I don't wanna hurt him but I know he's gonna hate me for this," Chrissy sighed.

"Don't tell him.." Cody said, causing Chrissy to look at him like he was insane.

"What? Ive got to tell him! He has a right to know!" Chrissy said. What the hell was Cody saying? She couldn't just not tell him. That was really wrong.

"If you tell Ted then it'll crush him. He feels so bad that he didn't tell you about Maryse. If you tell him then its gonna ruin your relationship. Trust me, I know!" Cody smiled at Chrissy.

"I'll feel horrible if I don't tell him though. What would you know about it?"

"Look, I know its not the same thing but I fucked whatever thing I had with Alex up and now she has Justin. Im just saying if you tell Ted, you'll probably split up and then things wont work out between you. Im just saying this as your friend but please don't tell Ted.." Cody said as he stood up and left the room leaving Chrissy to her thoughts.

* * *

Emma, Randy, Ted, Cody, Alex and Mike were all at the airport. Neither of them had seen Chrissy or Ashley. Just as Mike was about to call Ashley she appeared. She totally ignored Mike as she said hello to everyone else. Mike mentally kicked himself. He knew he was in the wrong last night for calling her a whore. He was just annoyed with the fact that she had paid him any attention all night.

"Ashley, can we talk?" Mike asked. Ashley looked at him and nodded as they walked away from the group so they could have a chat.

"So?" Ashley said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I want to apologise for last night. I was way out of order. I shouldn't have said what I said. I guess I was just jealous that you were hanging out with those Jersey Shore boys and not me," Mike sighed. He didn't want to lose Ashley over something so stupid. Ashley couldn't help but smile at him.

"Im sorry too. You're my boyfriend and I should have come and spent time with you. I was just so excited that the Jersey Shore cast wanted to hang out with us. I never meant to ignore you or anything. We're good though, right?" Ashley asked, looking up at Mike.

"We're more than good Ash! Now, come here and give me a kiss," Mike laughed as Ashley stood on her tip toes to kiss him. The two of them made there way back over to the group to see Chrissy had joined them, not looking so great. She kept sneaking glances at Ted who was stood trying not to look at her.

"Oh my gosh. You two are like children. Are you gonna kiss and makeup anytime soon?" Emma said. Chrissy looked at Cody then looked at Ted.

"I just cant," Chrissy said, on the verge of tears walking away from the group. She felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Ted stood there.

"Look, I know I was a jerk and I should of told you about the whole Maryse thing and im sorry I didn't. I just want things to be okay between us again. I know its only been a night and whatever but I miss you," Ted said, looking at Chrissy who started crying.

"I kissed Pauly D…" Chrissy cried as she saw Ted's face drop.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ted asked, not happy at all. He couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"No. I was drunk last night and wasn't thinking and it just happened. I feel so terrible and you have a right to know. You are one of the nicest guys ive ever met and you deserve someone so much better than me," Chrissy looked down at the floor. She knew Ted would be crushed.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Ted looked at Chrissy before he walked back over to the group. It seemed like that was the end to their relationship.

* * *

Later in the evening Emma, Ashley and Alex were sat with Ted, Randy and Mike. Cody had decided he wanted to go and get some rest before the show tomorrow. None of them had seen Chrissy since they got to the city earlier that day.

"Ted, is everything okay? You seem a bit.. upset," Emma asked, looking over at Ted who was sat sulking.

"No, Emma. Everything is not okay! My girlfriend.. Well I mean my ex girlfriend kissed Pauly D last night. So, im in a bit of a mood!" Ted snapped.

"Jeez. We're sorry for you and everything but there's no need to snap at Emma like that," Randy said, glaring at Ted.

"Im sorry, im just upset and mad," Ted sighed. Mike patted him on the back. Zack Ryder walked in and looked at the group.

"Yo. Emma, Alex, Ashley and Ted, Vince wants to see us," Zack said, walking off with them following him. Zack walked into the room where Vince was waiting. He sat down next to Chrissy who was sat there along with Maryse. Ted walked straight past Chrissy not even looking at her. He was too upset with her to even acknowledge her. Once everyone was sat down Vince started to speak.

"So, as you know Ted and Maryse have started a storyline and I thought we could give them someone to feud with so Chrissy how'd you like to play the part of Zack's new 'girlfriend'," Vince asked as Chrissy looked up.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sounds great," Chrissy said, not really caring about what was going on right now. She felt terrible about the whole Ted thing.

"Good. So, the four of you will be in a feud. I was originally gonna go with Eve and R Truth but they don't mesh aswell together as you and Zack do. Then eventually this shall lead into a feud between Maryse and Chrissy for the unified Diva's championship. Sound good?" Vince smiled at the group.

"Oui!" Maryse smiled as she looked at Chrissy who nodded.

"What about Rebellion though?" Ashley asked. She didn't want Rebellion to split up just yet.

"Oh Ashley. Don't worry about that. You're all still Rebellion just doing other side products too. Speaking of which Alex, I'd like you to have a mini feud with Cody since what happened at the recent PPV. Ive already spoken to Cody about it and he says its cool as long as you're okay with it!" Vince looked over at Alex.

"Erm, yeah. That sounds pretty reasonable to me," Alex smiled. It would be cool to work with Cody again.

"Now, Ashley and Emma, id like you two to get into a feud with Layla and Natalya. I think this would work extremely well," Vince said as Ashley and Emma nodded. It seemed like a pretty decent plan to them.

"Is that it? Can we go now?" Ted said. He just wanted to get out of there fast.

"Of course. I'd like to speak with Chrissy and Emma though," Vince said as everyone left but Emma and Chrissy.

"Did we do something wrong?" Emma asked, hoping they hadn't.

"Not at all. Vicki Guerreo and The Bella's have decided they don't want to work on NXT anymore which leaves Kaitlyn and Jamie without pros and I asked them if they could pick one who would they choose and well Kaitlyn chose Chrissy and Jamie chose Emma. So would you be okay with taking over as their pros?" Vince asked the girls.

"Id love to!" Emma beamed. Jamie was her favourite rookie so she didn't mind at all.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds great," Chrissy said, not too bothered once again. Vince smiled at the girls as he told them all the details and they left the office. The girls were going to be busy, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N**

_I wasnt gonna update but since you guys got me to 200 reviews I thought i'd update again._

_Thank you! You're all seriously amazing._

_Keep reviewing! :)_


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later the girls minus Chrissy were back at their apartment in LA since it was their days off. Randy, Mike and Justin had decided to go along with their girlfriends and check their apartment out. Alex was kinda bummed that Cody had decided not to come along. Chrissy had gone to West Newbury with John to see her mother and father and just to try and forget everything that had happened with Ted. He wouldn't even look at her. Chrissy felt terrible for kissing Pauly D but she couldn't take it back now. She just wished Ted would talk to her at least so she could explain it but he didn't want anything to do with her.

Emma sat down on the couch with Randy who was searching through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. He groaned and threw the control on the floor frustrated that there was nothing decent on to watch. Emma just laughed at how easily he got moody.

"You can be worse than a girl at times," Emma giggled as Randy looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why? Its not my fault I have a short temper," Randy shrugged.

"Oh, you fool," Emma giggled, cuddling into him. Randy wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"See, as long as you're around then im not gonna be a moody fool for long.."

"Awwwh. You are so sweet. Who knew Mr Orton could be a sweetheart!"

"Well, don't tell everyone but im only sweet to the people I like. You should feel honoured," Randy laughed as Emma playfully slapped him arm.

"Oh, I am so honoured, you fool," Emma giggled as Randy kissed her. Alex walked in with Justin to see Randy and Emma kissing on the couch.

"Oh, ew. If you're gonna do that why don't you take things into the bedroom," Alex pulled a face putting her purse down on the coffee table. Randy pulled away from Emma.

"Oh, Alex. Shut up. Why don't you and Justin get a room?" Randy said, smiling slightly.

"Ew. No thanks!" Alex pulled a face causing Justin to look at her. He had noticed she'd been acting weird for the last few days.

"What do you mean by that then?" Justin questioned her. Emma pulled a face as she looked at Randy and pulled him up.

"I guess we better leave you two it. Come on Randal. I shall show you my room," Emma said as she dragged Randy towards her room. Alex cringed as she turned to Justin.

"I didn't really mean anything by it. It just kind of slipped out," Alex said as she sat down on the couch. Justin sat down next to her and sighed.

"Are you happy Alex? I mean, are you happy being with me?" Justin asked her. He liked Alex, he really did but he just didn't think she was into their relationship as much as he was.

"… I dunno Justin. At first this was great but now.. Ive just got other things on my mind," Alex said. Truth was she couldn't stop thinking about Cody.

"Cody, right? Look, if you're not happy with me then we should just end this. We can always go back to being friends.." Justin offered. He just couldn't be mad at her even if they were on the verge of splitting up.

"I'd really like that. Im sorry, Justin. It's just.. I dunno. There's something about Cody that im drawn to. I don't want you to be upset with me or anything," Alex sighed as Justin hugged her.

"All I want is for you to be happy so just tell Cody how you feel. I'll be fine!" Justin smiled at her. He was right Alex needed to tell Cody as soon as possible.

* * *

Chrissy sighed as she sat down on the patio watching her brother play football. Matt and Sean were also visiting home too which Chrissy was glad for. She loved all her brothers dearly but obviously was closest to John seeing as they both had the same passion. John threw the ball over at Chrissy as she caught it, stood up and threw it back to the guys.

"You coming to play?" Matt shouted from across the yard. Chrissy shook her head and sat back down. She usually would go and muck around with her brothers but she really wasn't in the mood. John must have said something to Matt and Sean as he walked over and sat down next to Chrissy.

"Look, I know you're upset over this whole Ted thing but you do know we're here to help you, right? There's nothing a good old Cena football game and BBQ cant sort out," John smiled as he put his arm around his little sister.

"I just feel like a massive whore. I kissed Pauly D whilst I had a boyfriend. Im not that kind of girl, John. I feel like such a mess. Ive hurt Ted and that.. That just tears me up. He's a great guy and.. Ugh. He hates me now. He wont even look at me," Chrissy said as she leant her head on John's shoulder. She could always talk about anything to him.

"I know but you've got to try and move on. Im sure Ted doesn't hate you. Hes probably just hurting right now. Just give him some time and im sure he'll come round," John said trying to comfort her. He hated seeing her depressed.

"I really really liked him and I messed that up. Im just gonna focus on work now, I guess. I need something to take my mind off it all."

"There you go. You have so many things to look forward to at work. You're even a pro on NXT now! I for one are jealous. Kaitlyn is one gorgeous girl," John laughed as Chrissy punched him in the arm.

"Hey! You stay away from my rookie. She's cool. I mean, I havent really had a conversation with her yet but she told me I was her favourite diva which makes me happy."

"Good. Now, come on. Cheer up!" John said as he pushed Chrissy over to their other brothers to play a game of football.

* * *

"Hey Ash.. Why do you like me?" Mike said as he looked at Ashley. The two of them were layed on Ashley's bed watching Shes The Man. Mike wasn't really too into the movie but didn't mind putting up with it for Ashley. She turned to him and looked at him like he was insane.

"What kind of a question is that? You're gorgeous, you make me laugh, you look after me, you are a genuine nice guy… I mean, the list could go on and I would be here all night," Ashley giggled slightly.

"I was such a jerk to you at first. I really do apologise for that. I just don't get why a girl like you would like a guy like me," Mike sighed as he looked at Ashley.

"What's brought all this on?"

"I just think you're too good for me. You're smart, talented, gorgeous, amazing, sweet.. I really don't deserve you at all.. I just cant get my head around it," Mike smiled as Ashley rested her head on his chest.

"Well, get used to it because im not going anywhere," Ashley giggled as Mike wrapped his arms around her. He seriously couldn't be any happier than he was right now.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAAY._

_Are we enjoying the story so far?_

_Im warning you now its gonna be a long ass story. I have so many ideas for it._

_Review please? :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chrissy strolled through the corridor of the arena eating a chocolate cupcake. She had cheered up a lot since she'd been back home with John. She was trying not to think about all the stuff with Ted and just concentrate on work. She couldn't waste her life just moping around by what she did. She had more important things to do in life than just mope around after a boy. Chrissy saw Ashley run up to her looking crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" Chrissy asked, laughing at the look on Ashley's face.

"You need to walk down that corridor and just… OH JUST DO IT!" Ashley squealed as she started pushing Chrissy.

"Get off me woman! Can't you just tell me?" Chrissy said taking a bite out of her cupcake and stopping dead. Ashley squealed jumping up and down. A tall man with dark straight hair walked up to the two.

"Orite? Im Danny Jones.. Guitarist from McFly.. A British dude," Danny laughed as Ashley giggled. Chrissy spat her cupcake all over Danny turning bright red.

"OH MY GOSH. Im so sorry!" Chrissy squealed, embarrassed that she'd just spat cupcake all over Danny from McFly who were her favourite band. Nobody had even cared to tell her that her favourite band would be at the arena.

"No worries. Look, its coming straight off," Danny laughed as Chrissy stood there blushing still.

"She loves you!" Ashley giggled earning a nudge from Chrissy.

"Ah. Heard of McFly have you? It seems none of the blokes round here have," Danny said as Dougie Poynter from McFly walked over. Chrissy's eyes almost popped out of her head. She had one of the hugest crushes on Dougie for the past 7 years.

"Hi. Name's Dougie!" Dougie smiled at Ashley and Chrissy. He was the shy one of the band.

"Hello. Im Chrissy," Chrissy smiled shyly. Emma walked up to Chrissy and Ashley and looked at the two men in front of her.

"Who are these geezers?" Emma asked confused. She could vaguely remember them but couldn't place them.

"Emma, that's Danny and Dougie from McFly," Ashley giggled.

"Oh yeah! I remember Chrissy showing us a ton of pictures and making us listen to their music in the car. Nice to meet you fellas!" Emma said as she hugged the two guys.

"Where's.. Tom and Harry?" Chrissy asked. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that McFly were here.

"Talking to some dude named Ted, I think," Dougie shrugged. Chrissy pulled a face at the mention of Ted's name. What would he be doing talking to members of McFly?

"Speaking of which we've got to go have a meeting with Vince.." Danny said.

"Why are you exactly here?" Ashley asked. She wasn't complaining that four hot British guys were at the arena she just didn't understand why they were actually there.

"Oh. You havent heard? We're hosting RAW!" Danny said as he waved the girls goodbye and walked away with Dougie.

"Guys.. That was the best moment of my whole entire life," Chrissy sighed.

* * *

"Hey Cody. Sorry im late. I kind of slept in this morning," Alex apologised as she walked into the gym. She had agreed to meet Cody there so they could talk about there upcoming feud.

"No worries. How are you?" Cody asked as he stopped doing push ups and looked at Alex.

"Im okay. I feel a bit bad though. Justin and I split up.." Alex said.

"Oh.. Why? I thought you two were happy together?" Cody asked, slightly confused.

"I just… I kinda of… I just didn't feel it anymore," Alex lied. She was too nervous to tell him that he was the reason she had broken up with Justin.

"Oh, shame," Cody looked away trying to hide his smile. Now that her and Justin had split up maybe he had a chance of getting things back to how they were with her in the first place.

"Lets just try and forget all about that and concentrate on work. This whole feud thing is gonna be pretty interesting, right?"

"Im looking forward to it. Should be fun working together!"

"Yeah. It should!" Alex smiled at Cody. She had to admit she was rather excited that she was going to be spending more time alone with Cody since they had the feud to work on.

* * *

"I cant believe McFly are actually going to be hosting RAW! This is like a dream come true for me. Its just what I need to try and help me forget about what an horrible cow ive been to Ted!" Chrissy said as she sat down in catering with Zack and her NXT rookie, Kaitlyn.

"They seem like cool dudes. I was talking to that one with blondish hair. I think he said his name was Tom?" Zack commented as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Tom Fletcher? Dude! He's like the lead of McFly!" Kaitlyn exclaimed earning an high five from Chrissy. The two of them had a lot in common. Chrissy could easily see her and Kaitlyn becoming best friends.

"He was saying something about a superstar had got in contact with them and asked them to host RAW.." Zack said looking over at Chrissy.

"Why are you looking at me?" Chrissy asked completely confused.

"It was Ted.. He was the one who called them," Zack smiled. Chrissy couldn't believe it. Ted had called her favourite band to get them to host RAW. She knew he probably didn't wanna talk to her but she had to find him.

"I need to go talk to Ted! Zack, look after Kaitlyn!" Chrissy said as she got up and ran out of catering. She was walking down the corridor when she spotted Ted talking with Randy and Mike. She slowly walked up to them and smiled.

"Erm.. Ted, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Chrissy asked. Ted looked at her for the first time in what felt like ages and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later," Ted said as he walked down the corridor with Chrissy to a quieter place so they could talk.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or anything. Im really sorry for what I did and I completely regret it. I just wanted to ask.. Why did you get McFly to host RAW?" Chrissy asked. Ted leant against the wall with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"We were still together at the time and I remember you always going on about them and thought it would be the perfect present to get them to host RAW so you could finally meet them. I didn't count on us breaking up anytime soon," Ted said, sadly. It was obvious he wasn't taking their break-up too well. He had really liked Chrissy and wanted nothing more than to be with her again but he couldn't handle the fact that she might cheat on him again.

"I dunno what to say. That's amazing.. Thank you," Chrissy smiled sadly at him. She hated not been able to hug him or kiss him without him hating her.

"Yeah, well.. I hope you enjoy them. Try not to kiss any of them," Ted shrugged walking off. Chrissy felt tears beginning to fall. She knew she probably deserved Ted to be horrible to her.

"Chrissy, are you okay?" Dougie from McFly walked up to her and noticed her crying.

"No, not really!" Chrissy cried. Dougie didn't know what to do so he just hugged her. He hated to see a girl crying.

"Im sure everything will be okay!"

"Thank Doug. Im just gonna go be on my own for a bit," Chrissy said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"I wish Chrissy and Ted would make up already!" Emma exclaimed as she sat in the locker room with Ashley and Alex, getting ready for whatever the McFly boys had planned for them.

"Same. I was talking to Danny earlier and he said Dougie had found Chrissy crying but she went off. I feel really bad. I just don't like seeing either Ted or Chrissy upset. They're both hurting and its obvious," Alex said.

"They are like perfect for each other. I can see where Ted is coming from though. If Randy had kissed another girl I would be pretty hurt and upset!" Emma said.

"That's true. She didn't know what she was going though so she cant be blamed. I feel like one of us should go look for her and make sure she's okay.." Ashley said. She didn't like the thought of one of her friends sat on there own crying somewhere.

"I'll go!" Alex said. She walked out of the locker room in search of Chrissy. She spotted Cody and decided to ask him if he'd seen her anywhere.

"Codes! Have you seen Chrissy anywhere?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, actually. We had a chat. I gave her a hug and she went off. She's pretty upset. She had a bit of a, well run in with Ted, I guess. He was a bit bitter towards her," Cody said.

"Ahh. Thanks!" Alex smiled. She turned the corner and saw Chrissy sat with Zack. At least she wasn't on her own anymore.

"Oh there you are! We've been quiet worried. Is everything okay? Cody said you had a bit of a run in with Ted." Alex asked as she stood, leaning against the wall.

"Im okay now. I spoke to Cody and then found Zack…" Chrissy smiled.

"Just try not to let Ted get to you! I know you like him and everything but if hes gonna be horrible to you then you need to forget about him.." Alex said. She adored Ted but if he was upsetting Chrissy then she didn't want her to be with him.

"That's the thing though! He was been kind of okay then he had to come out and say don't kiss any of them! He's the reason McFly are here. He did it whilst we were together.."

"He still really likes you that's why hes taking this whole thing hard. Just give him some time and im sure he'll come round and we'll all be one big happy group again!"

"I hope so!" Chrissy said. Everyone just wanted things to be normal again.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ooooh. Sadness. Poor Teddy and Chrissy._

_Muahaha McFly hosting RAW shall be coooolness._

_If you dont know who McFly are then shame on you but you should totally google them and youtube their music. Its amazing. They're pretty big over here in England :)  
_

_REVIEW!_


	27. Chapter 27

"So, I thought the plan would be that Ted and Maryse would go out and be bragging about how great of a couple they are then Zack can come out and debut you as his new 'girlfriend'. Sound good or is it completely useless?" Harry from McFly said to Chrissy. The band were pitching ideas to the Rebellion girls for the show.

"Dude, that sounds perfect. I don't have to talk to Ted though do I?" Chrissy asked. She just wanted to stay away from him and let him get over the whole thing.

"Not if you don't want to. Don't you like each other or something?" Danny asked. Chrissy pulled a face. Alex took over and told them the story.

"Chrissy and Ted dated but she got drunk one night and kissed Pauly D from Jersey Shore then they broke up and Ted is been horrible towards her. He's the one that got you guys to come here just for her. He's just taking it hard so Chrissy just wants to avoid him till he gets over it," Alex informed the guys who nodded understanding.

"Well, you just do your piece and we'll let Ted do his," Tom from McFly smiled patting Chrissy on the head.

"You guys are so cool," Ashley said dreamily as Mike walked into the room. He lightly punched Ashley on the arm and laughed.

"Geez Ash. Try not to drool!" Mike laughed as Ashley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was not drooling. Anyway this is McFly and McFly this is Mike or Miz," Ashley said introducing Mike to McFly. He shook hands with them all and said hello.

"Nice to meet you! So your Ashley's boyfriend?" Danny asked, sizing Mike up. He had taken a liking to Ashley.

"Yeah, pal.." Mike replied smirking.

"Anyway, Alex you shall be cutting a promo and Cody will interrupt. Ashley and Emma you don't really have much to do tonight since your feud starts next week.." Harry said, informing the girls who nodded.

"Sounds epic to me! I'll spend the night drooling over my boyfriend," Emma giggled as she left the room in search of Randy.

"Im just gonna go find Cody and… talk about the promo!" Alex said leaving the room.

"So, yeah. We're gonna leave too," Mike said dragging Ashley out of the room reluctantly leaving Chrissy stood there with the whole of McFly.

"We've actually got something to ask you," Dougie smiled at Chrissy. She couldn't believe she was stood in a room with her favourite band. It was probably the highlight of her life so far.

"Go ahead," Chrissy smiled. She had no idea what they would want to ask her.

"Well, we've wrote this song called Party Girl and.. We wondered if you'd want to use it as your personal entrance music. I mean, you don't have to but we kind of think it really suits you!" Tom said. Chrissy just grinned at the boys.

"I'd love to. Would I be debuting this masterpiece tonight?" Chrissy asked as the boys nodded.

"If you want to!" Harry grinned.

"Id be honoured. Now, as much as id love to stay here and chat and believe me I really would but ive got to go get ready for my shizz with Zack!" Chrissy hugged each of the McFly boys before she left the room.

* * *

**Alex was stood in the corridor talking to Melina about what had happened at the PPV. She couldn't find any of the Rebellion girls around anywhere.**

**"I cant believe what he did to you! He's such a jerk," Melina said as Alex nodded.**

**"He's more than a jerk but whatever. He's gonna pay for what he did.." Alex said smirking.**

**"Oooooh. Care to tell?" Melina asked excitedly. She was always one for payback on boys who had done wrong.**

**"Well, lets just say he's gonna regret what he did at the PPV," Alex said then pulled a face as she saw Cody walk up to the two girls smirking.**

**"Im just gonna go.." Melina sneaked away not wanting to get in between the two of them.**

**"Gonna pay for what I did huh? Id really like to see that one," Cody laughed at Alex who kicked him in the shin causing him to groan in pain.**

**"You Cody Rhodes are one arrogant fool.." Alex said pointing her finger in Cody's face as he rubbed his shin where Alex had kicked him.**

**"You deserved everything you got at that PPV and I don't regret a thing!" Cody snarled.**

**"Yeah, well im not gonna regret when I beat the crap out of you next week live on Smackdown," Alex smirked as she walked away leaving Cody stood there in pain.**

**

* * *

**

Once the promo had ended Alex ran back over to Cody to make sure he was okay. She hadn't meant to kick him so hard.

"Oh! Im so sorry Cody. I honestly didn't mean to kick you that hard. Are you okay?" Alex asked. Cody just smiled at her as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry! Its nothing I cant handle. Great work by the way. I know ive said this a lot but its gonna be really great working together," Cody smiled as Alex nodded at him.

"It really is. Erm, are you doing anything during the week?" Alex asked him. She knew that she needed to talk to him about why her and Justin had really split up.

"Not particularly. I was just gonna go back to Georgia for the few days off.." Cody shrugged.

"Well, you havent seen our apartment in LA so do you wanna come to ours for a few days? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Alex, id love to! It'd give us some time to catch up and relax without all the stress of work."

"Good. I'll look forward to it then," Alex grinned. Chrissy came running up to the two smacking them both on the back of the head.

"Whaddup biatches!" Chrissy said as Alex and Cody glared at her.

"Was there really the need for the slap?" Cody asked rubbing his head.

"There was, Cody.. Man up!" Chrissy said punching him on the arm.

"Why are you so.. Happy?" Alex asked.

"McFly asked me to use their new song as my entrance music! Im way too excited. Speaking of which, I gotta go wait to go out there!" Chrissy said skipping towards the curtain awaiting her time to go out.

* * *

_It's a new day, it's a new generation.._

**Ted DiBiase walked down the ramp along with his valet, Maryse. Ted smirked as the crowd booed him constantly. He helped Maryse into the ring checking her out as she got in. Ted got himself a microphone and started talking.**

**"Now, don't be jealous guys. I know you all want to have someone like Maryse on your arm but there's one thing I have that will always win the ladies over and that is money, of course," Ted laughed as the crowd booed him even more. "Boo all you want. Fact is your all just jealous. I have the money and the girl. Such a shame none of you lot will never have either."**

**"All the divas backstage should be jealous that I got to Ted first!" Maryse said as she clung onto Ted's arm.**

**"That is true. I am pretty desirable. All the superstars backstage wish they were me…" Ted started but was cut off when music started playing.**

_Oh radio tell me everything you know.._

**Zack Ryder stood on the stage just shaking his head. He's had enough of Ted running his mouth and had to put a stop to it.**

**"Are you serious, bro? Do you not ever shut up?" Zack said rolling his eyes.**

**"What do you want?" Ted asked angry that'd he'd been interrupted.**

**"Calm down, bro. Your out here bragging about having money and girl well.. Your not the only one who got yourself a lady. However, unlike yours, mine isn't a gold digger skank," Zack smiled.**

**"Who? Who would want to be with you?" Maryse asked slightly disgusted.**

_The clock hit 12, she entered the room but if looks could kill then we all would be doomed…_

**Chrissy Cena walked out to her new entrance music and the crowd cheering. She walked over to Zack and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Id like to introduce you to my girlfriend.. Chrissy Cena. I think you're familiar with her Ted," Zack laughed as Ted started throwing a fit in the ring.**

**"So, now your not the only couple on the roster maybe you'll both shut up.." Chrissy said taking the mic from Zack.**

**"You better shut up before I come down there and make you," Maryse yelled causing Chrissy and Zack to laugh.**

**"Calm down frenchie. We're challenging you to a mixed tag match next week.." Zack said as Ted leant over the ropes and glared at the two.**

**"We accept!" Ted yelled throwing the mic onto the floor..**

**

* * *

**

"That was brilliant! The crowd loved my new music. FUCK YEAH!" Chrissy yelled fist pumping as her and Zack made there way backstage.

"Im jealous. I want epic music like that," Zack pouted as Chrissy just hugged him as Ted and Maryse walked past. Ted saw Chrissy hugging Zack and rolled his eyes and carried on walking as Maryse stood waiting to talk to Chrissy and Zack.

"Well done out there! I know your upset about the whole Ted thing but just ignore him. Im sure he'll come around eventually. He's just a stubborn idiot. Im trying to talk sense into him," Maryse smiled at Chrissy.

"Thanks Maryse! You really don't have to though.." Chrissy said as Maryse hugged her.

"That's what friends are for doll. I gotta go anyway," Maryse said goodbye to Chrissy. It seemed everyone on the roster was been friendly apart from Ted..

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry I havent updated sooner. I kinda got a bit lazy with writing but im back now._

_Anyway... Chrissy's new entrance music is Party Girl by McFly. So go and listen to that song._

_REVIEW!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chrissy jumped out of bed, pulled her clothes on and ran into the kitchen where Alex was making toast for Cody and herself. The girls plus Cody had travelled straight through to LA after the show last night so they could spend the night in their owns beds. Luckily enough the taping of NXT was taking place in LA so Chrissy and Emma didn't have to worry about travelling. Cody had stayed on the couch for the night even though Alex had offered him her bed and she sleep on the couch instead but Cody had refused been the gentleman he was. Chrissy ran over and stole a piece of Alex's toast much to Alex's dislike.

"Oi! I was gonna eat that!" Alex said pulling a face as Cody just sat watching on trying not to laugh at the two.

"Tough luck. Just make yourself some more. I'll take some of Cody's too if it makes you feel any better," Chrissy patted Cody on the head as she stole some of his toast too and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Alex asked as she started to make herself some more toast.

"Off to meet Maryse at Starbucks. Shes helping me out with this whole Ted situation," Chrissy said as she left the apartment.

"He misses her you know," Cody said as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Yeah, well he needs to stop been an ass and get his head into gear. So, wanna do anything specific today?" Alex asked.

"To be honest, I just want to spend time with you. Maybe we could hang out here and just watch a movie or something?" Cody said as Alex nodded.

"Sounds perfect to me!"

* * *

"So, ive spoken to Ted and he misses you.. So much. He feels horrible about been a jackass to you but hes too scared to talk to you," Maryse said as her and Chrissy sat down in Starbucks with their drinks.

"Im not gonna kill him or anything. I miss him lots. I just want things to go back to normal. I didn't kiss Pauly D on purpose, I was just upset over Ted not telling me about you and him and I got drunk and it happened. I regret it but I cant take it back. It happened," Chrissy shrugged as Maryse nodded.

"I know. Just go talk to Ted or just give him time. He'll start talking to you eventually. Ive known him for a long time and ive never seen him act like this over a girl. He really likes you," Maryse smiled. She didn't fancy Ted in anyway they had been friends since OVW so Maryse just wanted to make sure that Ted was happy and not to mention that Chrissy was becoming one of her close friends so she just wanted to make things right between them all.

"Thanks Maryse! I really appreciate you helping me out with this. I don't feel like I cant really talk to any of the girls about it seeing as though they have their own relationships to worry about. I don't want to throw my problems onto them," Chrissy shrugged swirling her drink around.

"Well, if you ever need to talk then im always here for you," Maryse smiled as the two of them continued to chat.

* * *

"I miss Randy," Emma groaned as she threw herself into a chair. Ashley and herself were out shopping before Emma had to go to the arena for the NXT taping.

"You've only been away from the fool for about a day," Ashley said as she picked a dress up.

"I know but.. I still miss him," Emma sighed as Ashley just rolled her eyes. All Emma would talk about was Randy. It was kinda cute but getting pretty annoying.

"You should have brought him to the apartment then instead of letting him go home to St Louis. All you do is spend time with him," Ashley sat down next to Emma.

"I know but I really like him Ash. I just want to spend as much time with him as possible before he gets bored of me," Emma sighed. She had heard of Randy's reputation of how he'd date a girl until he got bored of her then move on to the next one.

"You shouldn't listen to what the other divas have said about him. Randy likes you a lot, Emma. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Just don't think about his past and concentrate on how he is now. If he does leave you, which he wont, then its his loss."

"You're right! I just cant help but think about it. Id be devasted if he did leave me. I dunno Ash. I think I might be falling in love with him but ive no idea because ive never been in love before. Why is it so complicated?"

"Trust me, you will know when you're in love. Come on! Lets get some shopping done before you have to go to work!" Ashley said dragging Emma off to the next shop.

* * *

"Lets just get back together, we should have never broke up, they're telling me that my heart wont beat again!" Chrissy sang as she skipped down the corridor of the arena. She felt much better after her chat with Maryse.

"We should have stayed together cos when you left me it stopped, they're telling me that my heart wont beat again," Ted's voice sang. Chrissy turned around with a smile on her face. She hadn't even expected Ted to be at the arena that night. He wasn't scheduled to be there but she was happy to see him.

"Shocking that you even know the words to that song," Chrissy laughed slightly.

"Thanks to you I know all of JLS' album with you playing it in the car all the time when we used to ride to the next city together," Ted said smiling. It was nice to be able to finally have a decent talk.

"Oh you loved it really!"

"Yeah, you and your terrible singing? I think I'll pass!" Ted laughed as Chrissy hit him slightly on the arm.

"Cheeky sod. What are you even doing here?" Chrissy asked.

"Truthfully? Im only here to talk to you. Ive been a complete ass to you. I just guess I was hurt but I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that," Ted apologized.

"You had a right to Ted. Honestly, I thought you hated me!"

"What? No! I could never hate you! I'd understand if you don't want to or anything but do you think we can be friends again and just see how that goes?"

"I'd love that! I gotta go though.. The shows about to start," Chrissy said. Ted nodded before he pulled Chrissy into him and gave her a hug.

"Good luck out there!" Ted said as he let Chrissy go and she ran down the corridor. At least things were starting to slowly get back to normal.

* * *

"This is such an amazing movie!" Alex cried into Cody's chest. The two of them were cuddled up on the couch watching Titanic.

"It really is. Just to think those two only had each other. True love right there!" Cody said as the movie ended. Alex wiped her eyes and looked at Cody.

"Do you believe in all that stuff? Like true love and soul mates?" Alex asked him.

"I guess so. Im a hopeless romantic which probably makes me sound like an idiot," Cody chuckled. Alex just smiled at him. He really was too adorable.

"I think it makes you sound adorable.." Alex smiled at him.

"Oh that's good then. Look Alex, I know ive apologized for the whole Layla thing but I still feel bad about it. I know there was something between us before she came along and I just hope I havent ruined that because I really like you. I was an idiot to pick Layla over you…"

"Cody please just shut up!" Alex grinned. "I know you're sorry don't worry about it. I need to tell you something anyway. The real reason I broke up with Justin is because of you. I like you and yes you messed up but you're here now and that's all that matters right now!"

"Really? Wow. I guess there's only one thing left to say.." Cody said looking intently at Alex.

"What would that be?"

"Can I kiss you?" Cody said as Alex nodded. Cody leant in and kissed her softly on the lips just as the door to the apartment burst open and in walked Chrissy and Emma. They looked at Cody and Alex and groaned.

"We interrupted didn't we? We'll just leave!" Emma said slowly backing out of the apartment with Chrissy closing the door behind them.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Cody grinned as he kissed Alex once again.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAY! Happy times._

_Theres still more drama and shizzle to come though. Muahaha._

_REVIEW!_


	29. Chapter 29

"Thankfully we don't have to do anything today and we're in Miami! BEACHES!" Ashley giggled hugging Mike. The WWE were in Miami for a few days before the show so the group were each going off in their own little couples to spend some quality time together.

"So, im taking it you wanna go to the beach?" Mike chuckled looking at Ashley. He was completely besotted by her. Everything she did just made him happy.

"I would very much love that Michael," Ashley smiled up at Mike who smiled back. He would do anything just to please her. Alex shrugged at the couple and looked at Cody.

"What do you fancy doing today?" Alex asked Cody who was playing on his PSP not listening to a word she was saying. The two of them were giving things a go as a proper couple now and it was going brilliant.

"He's not listening!" Randy said, pointing out the obvious causing Alex to glare at him.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious!" Alex glared nudged Cody in the side making him groan and turn his PSP off. "What are we doing today?"

"Oooh. Lets go bowling!" Cody exclaimed jumping up like a little kid causing everyone in the room to laugh at him.

"Sounds doable to me! Randy, Emma you doing anything today?" Alex asked looking over at the couple. Randy looked at Emma and shrugged.

"We're just gonna spend some quality time together," Randy said. Chrissy huffed in the corner with her arms folded across her chest. She was the only single one in the group now, as well as Ted obviously, so she didn't have anyone to spend today with. Emma looked at her.

"You can hang with one of us lot if you like?" Emma offered but Chrissy declined. She didn't want to get in the way of any of their couple time.

"No, don't worry. Ill find someone to annoy. You guys go have fun!" Chrissy smiled at them as they all left one by one. Now all she had to do was find someone to spend the day with.

* * *

"Are you okay? You seem a little bit quiet today?" Randy asked as he and Emma sat on a park bench. He had decided he wanted to go somewhere quiet with her so they could talk. He'd noticed she'd been a little quiet the last few days and wanted to find out what was bothering her.

"Ive just got something on my mind. Don't worry about it!" Emma shrugged. She didn't want Randy to know what was bothering her. He would probably think she was been stupid about the whole thing.

"Emma, im going to worry about it! You're my girlfriend and if something's bothering you I want to know so I can help you out!" Randy insisted. He truly cared about Emma even if he didn't tend to show it much. He had a problem showing his feelings.

"Fine. Its just a conversation I was having with Natalya the other day.. She was telling me about you, actually. She said you used to date Kelly Kelly but cheated on her with some random person then denied it afterwards to Kelly. Is it true?" Emma asked. She just wanted to know the truth. Randy sighed. He knew Emma would find out about his past somehow.

"Look, back in those days I was a complete… player. Ill admit that now. Any girl that walked past I would try it on with but now im older and more mature I know that's wrong. Yes, I did date Kelly and yes, I did cheat on her and deny it but im not like that anymore. I wouldn't do anything like that to you! Ive changed," Randy told Emma. At least she finally knew.

"How do I know you wont do anything like that to me though? You did it to Kelly, so why not me?"

"I care about you. That's the difference between you and her. I never cared about her the way I care about you. I just have a hard time showing it. The more im with you the more comfortable I am. I promise you right now that I will never hurt you!"

Emma thought for a moment and nodded. She knew Randy was been genuine. Even though they had gotten off to a wrong start when they all met she knew that he was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Sure, he could be a bit of a jerk at times but most guys were. Emma smiled at him and hugged him.

"Good! Now can we go get some ice cream?" Emma giggled as Randy rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Fine, lets go get some ice cream then!"

* * *

"I hate everyone," Chrissy pouted as she sat in the hotel lobby. She hadn't found anyone to spend the day with yet. She heard someone laughing at her and turned to see John sat there. She hadn't even thought about spending the day with her brother.

"Well, that's not very nice is it! Why arent you out with the girls or something?" John asked her.

"They're all with their boyfriends and since I don't have one of those then im all by myself. I went to see Zack but hes busy, Kaitlyn is busy, Maryse is going out on a date with someone and Darren isn't even here," Chrissy shrugged.

"Why didn't you just come and find me? We could have some brother and sister bonding time!" John laughed as Chrissy pulled a face.

"I guess so. Actually I feel like going to the salon. If you wanna spend some brother and sister time then you can come along with me!" Chrissy giggled as John pulled a face but eventually agreed. He didn't want to leave his baby sister on her own all day with nothing to do.

"Spoken to Ted lately?" John asked as he and Chrissy headed out of the hotel.

"I saw him the other day but that's about it. Why you asking?"

"I just thought he might have told you hes going out on a date later.." John said. Chrissy shrugged but deep down she actually really did care.

* * *

"Ted, who are you going on a date with?" Ashley asked Ted. She and Mike had been walking along the beach when they'd bumped into Ted and got talking to him and he'd let it slip that he had a date tonight. Ashley wasn't amused at all.

"Its not important.." Ted shrugged. He was really just trying to avoid the question. If he told Ashley she would tell Chrissy who would flip out.

"We're your friends. We have a right to know who you're going on a date with!" Ashley demanded. Mike just nodded along. He could tell she was getting mad and didn't want to anger her anymore than she was getting.

"If I tell you, please don't tell Chrissy. She'll only flip out then a crap load of shit will start and I just don't want to deal with that drama right now!" Ted sighed.

"I cant promise anything. Just tell me!" Ashley said, glaring at Ted.

"Fine. Im going on a date with Maryse.." Ted said waiting intently on Ashley's response. She just stood there in complete shock. Maryse had been the one giving Chrissy advice on getting Ted back and now she was going on a date with Ted. Ashley couldn't believe it.

"What a bitch!" Ashley yelled storming off. Mike just looked at Ted both knowing that things were about to kick off big time.

* * *

**A/N**

_Finally updated._

_I know I havent updated anything in a while but ive been ill and such but im getting back into the swing of things so bare with me haha_

_If you've asked for a oneshot then ill try and get it up by Monday. I just need to get back into my writing habits again._

_Anyway. ENJOY AND REVIEW!_


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley hadn't been able to find Chrissy anywhere last night so had decided to wait to tell her later on in the morning when she saw her. Yesterday, Alex and Cody were suppose to have a match on the live Smackdown but Vince had decided to let the two have the match on the upcoming RAW instead since it was the mainstream show. Ashley stood outside Chrissy's hotel room and tapped lightly on the door. She knew how grouchy Chrissy was in the mornings. After a few minutes Chrissy opened the door, wide awake with a coffee in her hand with different colour hair.

"Oh my gosh. Your hair! Its red. When did you get this done?" Ashley asked smiling at Chrissy and stepping into the hotel room.

"Yesterday, when you were all off with your boys. John and I went to the salon and I felt like a change so ive gone red. I like it!" Chrissy smiled, handing Ashley a coffee and leaning against the counter.

"Ive actually come to talk to you about something," Ashley said nervously. She didn't know how Chrissy was gonna take it. She knew that she could be really angry or really upset about it but had no idea which route Chrissy would take.

"Come on, Ash! Just tell me. I cant take whatever it is," Chrissy giggled taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, the thing is, Ted went on a date last night and he..well it was with Maryse," Ashley said, looking at Chrissy who shrugged which confused Ashley.

"Okay. If he wants to date Maryse then I cant stop him," Chrissy smiled which was confusing Ashley even more.

"You're not bothered?" Ashley asked scratching her head in confusion. She didn't understand at all. She thought Chrissy would throw a fit or something.

"Look Ashley, I ruined my relationship with Ted and now we're just friends. If he wants to date Maryse then he can there's no point in me kicking up a fuss about it. We've both just got to move on…" Chrissy said shifting her eyes sneakily.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ashley asked.

"Please don't be mad, I know he's like you're best friend but last night I was sat in the hotel bar after id been to the salon and Matt was sat on his own and we got talking and one thing lead to another and…"

"Oh my gosh. You sexed up Evan Bourne?" Ashley exclaimed putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

"NO! We stayed up talking for most of the night, I fell asleep, he put me to bed then left me this note this morning," Chrissy said handing the note to Ashley who read it out loud.

"Last night was really amazing. We should do it again sometime. Love Matt," Ashley read out loud, smiling slightly. It made her happy that Matt had actually made a move. He had been telling Ashley how much he liked Chrissy ever since they met.

"I like him. Hes adorable and I just have the urge to hug him all the time," Chrissy grinned. If Ted was moving on then she could too.

* * *

Ted groaned as he walked into breakfast bar of the hotel. Last night he had gone on a date with Maryse but he had felt no connection with her whatsoever. He thought he could move on and forget about Chrissy but it obviously wasn't the case. He missed been with her more than anything. Chrissy had some sort of hold over him which he just couldn't shake. She wasn't like any girl he had met before. He knew he needed her but he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He noticed Cody and Alex sat down and at table and joined them. Cody looked up and laughed at the expression on Ted's face.

"By the looks on your face, im guessing that your date either went bad or… well, I dunno I don't have a second option," Cody laughed as Ted groaned.

"It wasn't that bad of a date just that it didn't feel right. Maryse and I are friends. I don't think I could be anything more with her. I kind of couldn't get someone else of my mind," Ted admitted to the two. If anyone could help him it would be his friends.

"Oh, Ted. You're obviously not over Chrissy. You need to have a nice long chat with her and sort everything out. Vince is inviting us all to the annual WWE Halloween part tonight. He's hired one of the banquet rooms out here so find yourself a costume and talk to Chrissy tonight," Alex insisted. She knew how much Chrissy missed Ted even if she didn't show it.

"Good plan. I better go find myself a costume then!" Ted said taking a piece of toast out of Cody's hands and walking off. Cody pouted picking another piece of toast up.

"So, what are you going as tonight then?" Cody asked Alex who winked at him.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait and find out my lovely!" Alex giggled as Cody rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ugh! Do I look okay?" Ashley asked the girls. The Rebellion girls were all in Chrissy's hotel room getting ready for the party. Ashley was wearing a Alice in Wonderland costume with her hair in curls and heavy makeup just to add to the effect.

"Ashley, you look brilliant. Mike is gonna love it," Emma said patting Ashley on the shoulder. Emma was wearing a pink pirate outfit with her hair in a French braid and heavy makeup too.

"Well, I still think you look better!" Ashley smiled at Emma as she applied more lip gloss to herself. None of the girls knew what the boys were going as.

"Chrissy! Are you ready yet?" Emma shouted through to the bathroom where Chrissy was.

"Gosh! Give me two minutes!" Chrissy shouted back. Emma just rolled her eyes and looked over at Alex who had finished getting ready. Alex was dressed as a army girl but wasn't too convinced about her costume.

"I don't know if I like it or not," Alex sighed sitting down. Emma and Ashley sat next to her and smiled.

"Your gonna blow Cody away. You look amazing Alex. Here have a glass of champagne and cheer up! Tonight we just plan on having fun and steering away from any trouble," Ashley said handing Alex a glass of champagne. The three girls sat talking waiting for Chrissy to finish getting ready. She always took the longest to get ready whenever they were going out so the girls were used to it by now. After about 10 minute Chrissy emerged from the bathroom in her costume.

"What exactly are you suppose to be?" Emma asked confused. Chrissy was dressed in a short bridal dress complete with a veil. Her face was pale with heavy black eyes.

"Well, im corpse bride!" Chrissy beamed turning around excitedly.

"You look lovely!" Alex smiled as she handed Chrissy a glass of champagne.

"Okay, its time to go down there and blow all the boys away!" Emma giggled as the girls made a toast and took a drink of their champagne.

* * *

"What are the girls coming as?" Cody asked Mike as the two leant against the bar. Cody was dressed as Spiderman and Mike was wearing his ring attire with his Im Awesome shirt.

"Dude, I dunno. Ive been trying to get it out of Ashley all day but she wouldn't tell me," Mike shrugged as he took a drink of his beer.

"You didn't make much of your costume did you?" Ted asked as he and Randy walked up to the two.

"Erm duh! Im dressed as Miz.." Mike rolled his eyes.

"You are Miz though. Im so confused," Ted sighed. He got confused really easily much to the boys amusement.

"Really Ted? I hadn't noticed," Mike laughed patting Ted on the head. The 4 of them carried on talking as the girls walked in. Ted was the first to notice them waving them over. He smiled at Chrissy as she stood next to him smiling.

"You look great!" Ted whispered in her ear so nobody else could her. Chrissy giggled and squeezed his hand.

"So do you!" Chrissy winked. Ted was dressed as Edward Cullen with the hair, jacket and everything. He had even put in fangs to add to the effect.

"What are you two whispering about?" Randy asked with his arm around Emma. Randy was dressed as the joker.

"Nothing for you nosey," Chrissy stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"Time to party!" Alex shouted as she ordered the group a round of drinks.

* * *

_This is Thriller, thriller night.._

The music blasted through the room as everyone was dancing, getting drunk and just generally having a good time. Emma and Randy were sat smooching in the corner of the room, Mike and Ashley were burning it up on the dance floor, Cody and Alex had decided to have a drinking war which had ended in Cody telling Ted that he wanted to marry him and have his babies much to Alex's amusement and Chrissy had been downing shots all night just watching Ted. She had completely forgotten about Matt who she hadn't seen all night. After about her 10th shot Chrissy started to feel sick so headed out for some fresh air stumbling on her way out. Luckily enough Ted had been pretty much watching her all night so followed her out. He found Chrissy talking to Maryse which made him cringe.

"So YOU need to stay away from TED! He's mine and I love him. I LOVE HIM. You were suppose to be my friend but yet you made a move on the one guy ive actually let myself fall for. Un-fucking-cool," Chrissy yelled at Maryse who sneered back at her.

"Well, you were the one who kissed Pauly D when you were dating Ted. Lets face it you're a whore and will never be good enough for Ted like me," Maryse smirked. Chrissy couldn't stand it any longer so slapped Maryse around the face at which point Ted decided to step in although he couldn't believe that Chrissy had said she loved him. He never knew.

"Stop fighting!" Ted said wrapping his arms around Chrissy's waist and pulling her away from Maryse who didn't look happy at all.

"Ted! Tell her that we're dating now!" Maryse demanded but Ted shook his head. He had no intentions of dating Maryse at all.

"We're not Maryse. You're just a friend to me!" Ted said trying to let Maryse down gently.

"Is this because of her? Do you still have feelings for her?" Maryse asked slightly disgusted. Ted sighed, looked at the ground and back up at Maryse.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I suggest you just go away and calm down," Ted said as Maryse stomped away not happy at all. Chrissy managed to get herself out of Ted's grasp and looked at him.

"You still have feelings for me?" Chrissy asked, quite shocked. She didn't think he cared about her in that way anymore.

"Of course I do. Ive missed you so much. Did you mean what you said to Maryse?" Ted asked Chrissy looking into her eyes intently. Chrissy gulped and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I mean, I love you of course I do but loving and someone and been in love are two different things but if we were to ever get back together I could easily see myself falling in love with you," Chrissy said looking at the ground. She always got nervous when explaining her feelings to someone. Ted took a step closer to her and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I want to get back with you, of course I do. Can you just promise me that you're not gonna go and kiss someone else again?" Ted asked her seriously. He didn't want to get his heart broken all over again.

"I promise. It was a stupid mistake and I will never ever do it again," Chrissy said. That was the answer Ted was looking for. He leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. Finally, they were back together.

* * *

**A/N**

_FINALLY CHRISSY & TED ARE BACK TOGETHER._

_What's gonna happen when Evan finds out?_

_What will happen with Chrissy & Maryse's friendship?_

_You'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_I put link of the girls costume up on my profile page in case you wanted to see what they looked like :)_

_REVIEW PLEASE! :)_


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't wanna get up though!" Chrissy groaned hiding her face in a pillow. Ted stood over her shaking his head. Chrissy had spent the night with him last night, obviously since they had just gotten back together.

"Miss Cena, im sorry to inform you that if you don't get your lazy ass out of this bed right now that im going to have to pull you out myself then tickle you until you die," Ted smirked, even though she couldn't see.

"You wouldn't dare," Chrissy mumbled.

"Oh young one, you have so much to learn," Ted laughed as he grabbed Chrissy's legs and pulled her off the bed onto the floor where he jumped on top of her and started tickling her. Chrissy burst out laughing and tried to kick him off her but it was no use.

"Ted… please….stop," Chrissy laughed. Ted stopped, pulling her up into him. He was finally glad they were back together. He had missed her so much when they had broken up.

"Young one? Im only 6 years younger than you," Chrissy said raising her eyebrows at him.

"It was… a metaphorical term. Im obviously the wisest one in this relationship," Ted rolled his eyes as Chrissy slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You don't even know the meaning of metaphorical. You're an ass," Chrissy said, kissing Ted and walking to the door.

"Where you going?

"Erm, to get changed. I now have to go do a walk of shame down the corridor of this hotel to my room. I blame you," Chrissy laughed as Ted kissed her one more time before she left the room.

* * *

Later on in the day and everyone was at arena preparing for the show. It was Monday Night RAW and each of the girls had a match. Chrissy had her mixed tag match with Zack against Maryse and Ted. Alex had her match against Cody and Ashley and Emma had a tag match against Natalya and Layla. Ashley was searching the arena for Mike. She hadn't seen him since last night. She spotted him with his red briefcase talking to Kevin and Matt. Smiling, she walked up to the three.

"Ashley! It feels like ages since we last hung out. How are you?" Matt asked, hugging Ashley. The two were best friends but were so busy lately that they hadn't really had much time to hang out with each other and have a catch up.

"Im brilliant. How are you thought?" Ashley asked, concerned. He knew he must be taking hard knowing that Chrissy and Ted were back together. Matt looked at her weird and smiled.

"Im fine, Ash…"

"Oh, I thought with Chrissy and Ted getting back together that you'd be upset," Ashley said confused but then noticed the Matt's face drop. He obviously hadn't known.

"Oh," Matt said walking off. Mike turned to Ashley and pulled a confused face.

"What was all that about? Why should Matt be bothered if Chrissy and Ted are back together?" Mike said, handing his briefcase to Kevin. "Go put that in my locker room while I have a chat with my girlfriend." Kevin walked off leaving Ashley to tell Mike the whole story. Mike just laughed at everything Ashley had told him.

"Mike, its not funny!" Ashley said angrily folding her arms over her chest. She didn't see what was so funny about Matt been upset.

"It is though. Matt actually thought he had a chance with Chrissy. Loser," Mike laughed even more. Ashley just shot him a glare. She didn't care if he was her boyfriend, she didn't like him laughing at Matt like that.

"You're such a fucking jerk!" Ashley yelled walking off leaving Mike stood there.

"What was all that about?" Ted asked confused as he and Chrissy walked up to Mike hand in hand. They had heard Ashley shouting at Mike as they had left Ted's dressing room on their way to get something to eat.

"Oh, Ashley is all pissy at me cos I was laughing at Matt thinking he had a chance with Chrissy," Mike said, laughing once again. He really did find it amusing. Chrissy cringed. She hadn't told Ted about Matt yet. Not that anything had really happened between her and Matt.

"Im confused?" Ted said looking at Chrissy. She knew she had to explain now before it all got way out of hand. She had only just got Ted back, she didn't want to lose him again already.

"Well, I heard you'd gone on a date with Maryse so I was a bit gutted, so went to the bar and Matt was there. We got talking and spent the night together. Not what you think though! We just stayed up chatting about everything then I fell asleep. That's all," Chrissy said as Mike laughed some more and Ted shrugged.

"Tough for Matt then isn't it? He'll get over it and find himself someone. Now, id love to stay and chat but I need some bloody food before I die!" Ted said, stomping his foot down. He did love his food.

"Oh my. You're such a baby. Look, you go with Mike for some food and ill go find Matt and try and sort everything out," Chrissy smiled at the two men and headed off.

* * *

_Well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you…_

**Alex stepped out to her new theme music which she had picked out just mere moments before her match was about to start. She smiled at the fans on her way down to the ring. She loved the fact that the crowd were cheering for her. Alex stood in the ring, ready for Cody to make his way down.**

_Woaaaah, you're only smoke and mirrors…_

**Cody Rhodes made his way out looking in his virtual mirror as he did so. Once he'd finished checking himself out he walked down the ramp and got in the ring, trying to hand his jacket to the ref but Alex grabbed it and threw it in Cody's face. The ref signalled for the bell and the match begun. Once Cody had removed the jacket from his face he ran towards Alex who dodged out of the way sending Cody flying over the ropes. Instantly, Cody jumped up and made his way into the ring. He locked up with Alex who he threw to the floor. Alex slowly got up throwing Cody against the ropes, kicking him in the gut and hitting him with a Stunner which he hadn't seen coming. Alex pinned Cody for the win…**

**

* * *

**

"Better look next time Codes," Randy chuckled as Cody made his way to the back. Alex shortly followed him and ran up to him giving him a massive hug. She didn't want to have hurt him.

"I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Alex asked, slightly worried.

"No! Im proud of you! That was an epic win," Cody smiled kissing Alex. He was finally glad that things between the two of them were sorted.

"Where's Emma by the way?" Randy asked, butting into Cody and Alex's conversation. Cody reluctantly pulled away from Alex and glared at Randy.

"I don't know Randy. Maybe she's fed up of looking at your baldness and gone to buy you a toupee or something," Cody said causing Alex to burst out laughing.

"Comedian now are we? You're lucky I like you otherwise I'd kick your ass!" Randy glared at Cody.

"Ew. He likes you Cody!" Alex giggled as Cody made a gagging noise.

"Sorry, Randy. I don't swing that way. Plus, I don't like bald people," Cody laughed running from Randy who chased after him. Alex just watched the two acting like idiots.

"Should I even ask what's going on over there?" Ted laughed as he walked up to Alex all ready for his match which was up next.

"I wouldn't bother Teddy," Alex said patting Ted on the back.

* * *

**A/N**

_Im really disappointed in this chapter. I think its rubbish. Im full flu and I just wanted to get something up sooo excuse its rubbishness._

_Obviously im splitting the episode of RAW over two chapters if you didnt guess._

_**Reviews would be brilliant.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chrissy peered her head around the door to see Matt sat there staring into space. She felt really bad for leading him on like she had but she didn't even know she wasn't gonna get back with Ted so it wasn't really her fault too much. Chrissy coughed slightly causing Matt to look up and shrug letting her know it was okay for her to come in.

"Matt, im sorry! I like you, I really do but I love Ted. I just, I know im meant to be with him. Honestly I wouldn't have led you on if I knew I were gonna get back with him. It just happened. Im sorry if I upset you!" Chrissy apologised but Matt just shrugged as he looked at Chrissy.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Im used to been on my own," Matt smiled sadly. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time and was jealous of all the guys.

"You shouldn't be though. You are an amazing person Matt. Any girl would be lucky to have you! Tell you what, for been the complete bitch I have been ill set you up with one of my friends from back home. Im sure I can find someone for you," Chrissy smiled patting Matt on the knee. He looked up at her with a grin.

"You havent been a bitch. I know you love Ted. Its no big deal. Hey, if you have some hot chick that wants to go on a date with this hot guy then im all for it," Matt joked causing Chrissy to giggle slightly. He really was so adorable.

"Done deal. Now, I need to go and kick some ass," Chrissy smiled saying her goodbye to Matt as she headed out to the ring.

* * *

_The clock hit 12 she entered the room, but if looks could kill then we all would be doomed…_

**Chrissy Cena made her way down her ramp in her new white attire much like Maryse's. She stood waiting in the ring for her partner.**

_Ohhh radio tell me everything you know.._

**Zack Ryder ran down the ramp to a few cheers and a couple of boos. He made his way into the ring and hugged Chrissy as they stood and waited for Ted and Maryse.**

_It's a new day, it's a new generation.._

**Ted DiBiase's music blasted out but Ted or Maryse were nowhere to be seen. Chrissy and Zack looked around for them but couldn't see them anywhere. Chrissy looked confused. This hadn't been part of the match. Before she could say something to Zack she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and passed out in the middle of the ring just before she saw Maryse stood there smirking holding up a chair…**

**

* * *

**

"What the fuck was that?" Emma screeched as Maryse strolled backstage smirking. Emma pushed Maryse against the wall hard.

"She deserved it for stealing Ted from me," Maryse growled, trying to get out of Emma's grip.

"She didn't steal Ted from you because he was never yours in the first place. He will always be Chrissy's so stop been a bitch. You were suppose to be her friend!" Emma yelled about to hit Maryse but was dragged off by Randy.

"Calm down babe. Chrissy's in the trainers room getting checked now. Im sure she'll be fine," Randy said hugging Emma who was obviously upset for her friend.

"Whatever," Maryse rolled her eyes and walked off bumping into Ted on the way who completely ignored her.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Ted asked slightly confused at the look on Randy and Emma's face.

"Where have you been?" Ashley said storming up to Ted looking angry. She was still in a mood with Mike from earlier too so that didn't help things.

"I got told my match was cancelled so went to get some food…" Ted's face dropped. He could sense something wasn't right.

"Who told you that the match was cancelled?" Randy asked. He could guess who it was but just wanted to make sure before he jumped to conclusions.

"Maryse… What's happened?" Ted asked quite concerned now.

"Your match wasn't cancelled but don't worry im sure Chrissy will be fine. Shes with Cody, Alex and Zack.." Randy started but Ted ran off.

* * *

"Stupid Maryse. I swear im gonna kill her!" Chrissy grumbled trying to sit up but been pushed back down gently by Cody. He and Alex had rushed out to the ring to help her even if it was out of character for Cody but still he couldn't leave one of his best friends laying in the ring like that.

"Just lay down and relax before you faint again," Alex said holding on to Cody's hand.

"Fine.." Chrissy sighed and closed her eyes. Zack was sat at the other end of the room in silence. He felt bad that he hadn't been able to stop Maryse from hurting Chrissy but he couldn't lay his hands on another woman unless it was scripted. Just as Cody was about to speak up the door to the trainers room opened and in burst a frantic Ted. He spotted Chrissy laying down with her eyes close and cried like a baby.

"SHES DEAD!" Ted yelled, still crying. Cody couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Chrissy opened her eyes scaring Ted.

"Who's Ted? Ted what the fuck are you talking about? Do you have to yell?" Chrissy groaned as Ted sighed in relief glaring at Cody.

"You could have told me before I had my little breakdown there!" Ted huffed as Cody just laughed some more.

"Sorry dude it was funny!" Cody shrugged.

"Can we just all be quiet," Chrissy said sitting up and been crushed by Ted hugging her.

"Im sorry! I thought the match was cancelled. I didn't know!" Ted said frantically but Chrissy just patted him on the back.

"Calm down fool. Im fine. Just I feel dead.. I just want sleep but I cant sleep for fear that I may go into a coma or some shit. I don't even know, I didn't listen to the dude," Chrissy shrugged as Ted laughed. It was typical of her to not listen to important things.

"Im just glad you're okay!" Ted sighed as he hugged his girlfriend once more. He was just glad that something really bad hadn't happened to her.

"Some needs to tell Maryse that payback is a bitch," Chrissy smirked. Maryse was letting herself in for more than she could handle..

* * *

Mike held a bunch of flowers in his hand as he stood outside Ashley's hotel room. He felt bad about their little argument earlier and decided he needed to apologise. He knocked on the door and heard Ashley talking to someone then 2 minutes later the door opened.

"Oh, Mike…" Matt smiled slightly.

"You know what… never mind," Mike yelled throwing the flowers on the floor. He couldn't believe that she had Matt over there and hadn't even tried to call him or a anything. He loved Ashley and wanted to tell her but when he saw Matt open the door he had given up. He couldn't help been jealous. He pressed the button on the elevator when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to see Ashley stood there.

"Why did you leave?" Ashley asked quite sad.

"Why was Matt there?" Mike asked her. He tried not to sound too jealous but couldn't help it.

"He was actually helping me plan something for you.."

"Oh.. I thought…never mind," Mike shrugged.

"Me and Matt? Are you serious? Im with you Mike! You're the only one I have eyes for," Ashley giggled as she saw Mike's face light up.

"So, this thing you were planning… what is it?" Mike asked trying to get it out of her.

"You will see in due time Mr Money In The Bank," Ashley grinned kissing Mike softly. Little did he know she had just given him a clue right there and then…

* * *

**A/N**

_Muahahaha_

_So we have Maryse/Chrissy revenge & Mike's surprise to look forward to._

_Im gonna go more into Randy and Emma's realtionship and such soon so just bare with me. 4 realtionships is hard to cope with all at the same time xD_

_There will also be more John Cena in the next chapters too. YAY!_

_**REVIEWWWW!**_


	33. Chapter 33

"How long have you and Ted been together now?" John asked Chrissy as they sat down in the Cena family household. John and Chrissy were visiting there family seeing as though it was nearly Christmas time. Ted had also come along too since Chrissy had insisted he had to try and get to know her family. She was really serious about Ted and just wanted everything to work out between them now they were finally back together.

"Counting the break up or not?" Chrissy asked looking at John who looked deep in thought.

"Without the break! Its been a while hasn't it. You've been in the WWE a while now too," John smiled over at his little sister. He was very proud of how far she had come. Her and the rest of the Rebellion girls were the most loved Divas in the WWE right now. They were in high demand for events and such.

"Yeah. Quite a few months.. Maybe 8 months? Im not entirely sure. Im happy though. Im just glad I didn't ruin this totally with him," Chrissy smiled as she watched Ted help her father carry in the Christmas tree they'd gotten earlier in the day.

"You could have helped!" Ted huffed as he placed the tree in the corner of the room and flopped down on the couch giving Chrissy a kiss on the cheek.

"Im a girl. I sit and watch you men with the tree. I decorate it," Chrissy grinned as she leant her head on Ted's shoulder. She really was happy. She was with her family and the man she was falling in love with. Things couldn't be any better.

"Well, John could have helped!" Ted pouted pointing at John who grinned cheekily winking at Ted.

"Im on the decorating committee. Sorry dude! You're the boyfriend of the baby Cena. You have to help and prove yourself. You're lucky my family like you anyway," John laughed getting up and walking into the kitchen to help himself to some food.

"So, when do I get to go to yours and meet your family properly?" Chrissy asked. Of course, she had met Ted's dad before but she wanted to be introduced properly and actually get to know his family.

"How about next weekend? It'll be fun! They'll love you so don't worry about it!" Ted smiled as Chrissy kissed him. John walked in with a mouth full of food and sat in between them.

"Keep the kissing to a minimum please," John managed to get out once he's finished his mouthful of food. Chrissy and Ted just looked at each other silently laughing.

* * *

"Isn't the place much quieter when Chrissy isn't around?" Alex laughed as she sat down on the couch in the girls apartment with Cody. He had decided to spend some time there with Alex. Ashley was also at the apartment with Mike. Randy and Emma had gone to spend their days off at Randy's in St Louis.

"Be nice Alex! That's your best friend you're talking about!" Mike laughed as he walked in and threw himself down on the couch at the side of Cody.

"Where's Ash?" Alex asked.

"She's talking to the boss, her granddad, the main man! I got kicked out of the room because its 'private' business," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Is she still not telling you about this thing?" Cody butted into the conversation.

"Nope! You guys know me, I don't like when im not in the know. Do you guys know anything?" Mike asked, trying to get something out of them. Ashley still hadn't told him what she was planning for him and it was slightly frustrating that he didn't know yet.

"Sorry, Mike. If I knew something id tell you but I really have no idea what shes planning! The only person that knows is Matt, I guess. You could try and ask him," Alex suggested but Mike shook his head.

"Matt isn't talking to me for laughing at him over the Chrissy thing. Ugh. I just want to know!" Mike huffed folding his arms as Ashley walked into the room.

"Sorry babe. You'll know soon enough though!" Ashley patted him on the head as she sat on his lap.

"Tell me now!" Mike pouted as Ashley just laughed.

"Be patient! I promise you, its AWESOME!"

* * *

"Randy! There's someone at the door to see you!" Emma shouted glaring at the woman at the door. Emma knew who she instantly. It was Maria Kanellis, one of Randy's ex girlfriends. Emma just didn't understand why she was at the door right now. This was suppose to be her time with Randy. He made his way downstairs and stopped in place when he saw Maria. He knew this couldn't be good at all.

"M-Maria, what are you doing here?" Randy asked, slightly annoyed and shocked to see her stood at his door.

"I need to talk to you about something," Maria smiled as Emma huffed storming off upstairs. She wasn't happy at all seeing Maria. Emma walked into Randy's room and flopped down on the bed taking her phone out. Right now all she wanted was someone to talk to. She didn't want to phone the Rebellion girls knowing they were all spending time with their boyfriends and she didn't want to interrupt that. Emma sighed dialling the number to her father..

"Hello daddy!" Emma smiled as he answered the phone.

"Emma! Oh, how are you?" Dwayne yelled excitedly. He had missed his daughter very much. Sure, they'd keep in touch but it was hard when she was travelling and working constantly and so was he with his movies.

"Im.. Actually dad, im not too good right now. Im at Randy's and well, Maria's turned up and now they're downstairs talking. I don't know, maybe im paranoid!"

"Maria? Isn't she the one who he nearly proposed to? IS HE TREATING YOU RIGHT?"

"PROPOSED TO? I didn't know that. Everything has been going great until now!" Emma sighed. She hadn't known about Randy almost proposing to Maria.

"Im sure its nothing though! Just don't worry about. Ive gotta go now though sweetie. You call me whenever you need to. Love you!"

"Love you too dad!" Emma sighed hanging up the phone. She knew she needed to talk to Randy now..

* * *

"So, ive been thinking…" Ted started but was cut off by Chrissy giggling at him.

"You've been thinking? Wow, don't strain yourself Ted," Chrissy laughed earning a playful slap on the arm from Ted.

"Listen missy, I 'think'. Im actually quite clever but since you interrupted what I was about to say im not gonna tell you now," Ted stuck his tongue out at Chrissy.

"Fine, whatever. Lahooo-zaahurrr!"

"Weirdo.. No, but I was gonna ask you something quite serious to be honest.."

"Well, go ahead," Chrissy urged him. It wasn't often Ted was serious so she was quite interested in what he had to say.

"I know we havent been back together long but.. Doyouwannamoveinwithme?" Ted muttered. Chrissy just blinked at him not quite knowing what he had actually said since he'd said it that fast.

"I didn't catch that.. Breathe and say it slower," Chrissy giggled slightly as Ted rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you wanna move in with me?" Ted breathed out.

"YES! ID LOVE TO!" Chrissy squealed excitedly throwing her arms around Ted. Things seemed to be going really great for the two of them since they had gotten back together and neither could have been happier.

* * *

"Randy we need to talk," Emma sighed walking into the sitting room where Randy was sat watching the TV. He looked up at her, switching the TV off. Maria had left an hour or so ago so Emma thought it was the perfect time to talk to Randy about it.

"This about the Maria thing, right? I honestly had no idea she was going to come. I didn't want her here, believe me!" Randy chuckled as Emma sat down next to him.

"My dad told me that you, erm, you and Maria were gonna get engaged?" Emma said quietly messing around with her hands. Randy just laughed, shaking his head.

"What a mistake that would have been. Your dad is correct though. I WAS gonna propose to her until I find out she'd been cheating on me with Phil.." Randy shrugged. It wasn't a topic he really cared about anymore. Emma looked up at him. She hadn't known any of this about Randy at all.

"Oh, Randy. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore. I have you now, Emma. My past isn't important to me anymore. Maria isn't important to me anymore. Im much happier now, with you!"

"That's a relief! I thought Maria was back here to try and get back with you," Emma laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well that's why she was here but I told her I wasn't interested and I had a lovely amazing girlfriend who im falling love with," Randy grinned at Emma who smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? Your falling in love with me?" Emma asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes really, you fool! Emma, you're amazing and I wish you'd just realise it already," Randy laughed kissing Emma.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAY! Its all happy for everyone... for now muahahahaha_

_**REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 34

"Ted, what match have you got tonight?" Chrissy shouted from the other side of the gym where a bunch of them were training.

"Against Zack tonight. How about you?" Ted smirked walking over to where Chrissy was on the treadmill with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Im not even sure if im honest. A match against Maryse hopefully. I need to get some payback," Chrissy smirked as she stopped the treadmill. She was determined to get Maryse back for what she had done to her.

"How exactly do you plan on getting payback though?" John as he walked over butting into the conversation.

"Not exactly sure yet. I'll figure something out. TLC is coming up. I might ask for a 4 on 1 tables. Ladders and chairs match against her," Chrissy shrugged sitting down on the bench.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Emma clapped as she heard what Chrissy had said. Rebellion against Maryse would be fun for them all. If you messed with one, you messed with them all.

"Im sure Vince will go along with that. As long as you have Ashley there," John laughed. Vince would agree to anything his granddaughter wanted.

"Any idea who the guest host is tonight?" Chrissy asked as Te pulling her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, cast of Harry Potter is here tonight. They're promoting the new movie so that should be fun!" John exclaimed smiling at his sister who was a massive Harry Potter fan along with the rest of the Rebellion girls.

"Great. Guest hosts. My girlfriend loves those," Ted mumbled to himself but Chrissy heard it.

"Why don't you guys go get changed and meet Teddy and I in Starbucks with the rest of the gang?" Chrissy suggested. They all agreed leaving Chrissy to talk to Ted. She stood up taking his hand in hers.

"I heard the comment about the guest hosts," Chrissy said. She knew Ted still wasn't totally over the whole situation with Pauly D as much as he said he was.

"Sorry but the last time we were together and had guest hosts you love you ended up making out with one of them. I just don't want the same thing to happen again," Ted said quietly. He truly did love Chrissy but didn't want to get hurt again like last time.

"I will NEVER do that to you again. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that," Chrissy smiled wrapping her arms around Ted and snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too. Just forget I said anything," Ted said cuddling Chrissy.

"You trust me right?" Chrissy asked looking up into Ted's eyes. It too him a moment to reply.

"I trust you more than anyone. Now come on. Lets go have a coffee and meet everyone in Starbucks," Ted laughed kissing Chrissy softly on the lips before they left.

* * *

"Ashley, just tell me!" Mike pouted from across the table but Ashley just shook her head while everyone watch on in amusement.

"Im not telling you yet! Just wait, okay?" Ashley patted Mike's hand.

"I hate waiting though. This is killing me inside," Mike sighed over dramatically.

"Stop been a child.. Can we just go to work already?" Cody groaned resting his head in his hands. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy laughed. He always found it slightly amusing when Cody was in a mood.

"I didn't sleep much cos Alex kept kicking me," Cody glared at Alex who shrugged and continued drinking her latte.

"Man, I need a girlfriend," John laughed.

"I can set you up with someone.. Actually, I need to find someone for Matt. Holy crap. Im gonna have to ask around the Divas," Chrissy said walking in and sitting down next to her brother while Ted went and sat next to Cody.

"Set me up with someone too. Im fed up of been the only one around here with no girlfriend. I feel like the odd one out," John sighed. Chrissy just laughed and hugged him.

"I'll find you someone, don't worry about it!"

* * *

"Matt! Just the guy ive been looking for!" Chrissy grinned running up to him. Ted was in his match and she didn't have anything to do tonight so she had been asking around the divas for John and Matt a date and had finally found two willing.

"Chrissy. What's up?" Matt asked leaning against the wall. He was cool with everything that had happened. It wasn't like anything had really happened with him and Chrissy anyway. She was just a friend.

"I finally found you a date.." Chrissy beamed really excited about this whole thing.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Tiffany! She split up with Drew and has been looking for someone for a while now.. Oh, you don't like her do you?"

"I do! Chrissy that's brilliant. Thank you!" Matt laughed hugging Chrissy. He had always had a bit of a crush on Tiffany so it was fine with him.

"Brilliant. Just go talk to her and sort something out. I need to go find my brother," Chrissy laughed waving bye to Matt as she found her way to John's locker room walking in to see him singing away to his own theme song.

"Your time is up, my time is now, you cant see me, my time is NOW!" John sang doing a little dance. Chrissy rolled her eyes and coughed to get his attention.

"What do you want? I was entertaining myself," John said sitting down.

"Kaitlyn," Chrissy grinned at John who just looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Kaitlyn?"

"I got you a date with her!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" John jumped up excitedly. He had been crushing on Kaitlyn for a long time but just hadn't had chance to let her know yet. He was going to tell her the night she won NXT but he hadn't got a chance to.

"Yes. She was really happy about it," Chrissy hugged John. "Now, I need to go find me a Daniel Radcliffe!"

"Where is she?" Emma snarled. She was stood with Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton and Emma Watson with the rest of Rebellion. They had an idea but needed Chrissy who was casually strolling up to them.

"Where have you been?" Ashley demanded. They needed to act now whilst Maryse was out been Ted's manager for his match.

"Ive been talking to John.. Why?" Chrissy asked confused.

"Dan, Emma and I had an idea to put a twist in the storyline with this whole you and Zack vs. Ted and Maryse thing," Tom smiled at Chrissy who grinned at him. She had a bit of a thing for him and Daniel Radcliffe.

"Explain it to me, boyos!" Chrissy declared as the group told her the plan which she instantly loved. The fans wouldn't see it coming at all.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked looking at Chrissy who nodded.

"I love it…"

* * *

**A/N**

_Muahahaha. _

_We're 5 reviews away from 300 reviews too I think.. WOW JUST WOW. You're all amazing._

_REVIEW!_


	35. Chapter 35

**"Looks like Ted has this one in the bag, King," Michael Cole commentated as he watched Ted go for the pin.**

**"Wait a second what's this?" King exclaimed as the four of Rebellion came running down the ramp. Chrissy went under the ring while Alex, Emma and Ashley went and pulled Maryse into the ring, holding her so she couldn't get away. Ted and Zack just stood on in confusion. Chrissy pulled a chair out from under the ring and dove back into the ring. Ted looked at Chrissy but she just smirked at him and lunged at Maryse hitting her with the chair causing her to fall flat on the floor. Ted, still in character of course, ran over to check on Maryse. Chrissy pulled Ted up by the arm to face her then pulled him into her for a kiss which the crowd seemed to love. At first Ted was surprised but eventually gave into it and put his arms around Chrissy even though he had no idea what was going on..**

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" Zack asked as Chrissy and Ted made their way backstage to everyone. Ted stood with a silly grin on his face after what had just happened.

"Part of the new storyline. Im Ted's new assistant. Well not fully yet. Its gonna develop over weeks but that was just the first move," Chrissy grinned holding onto Ted's arm.

"What about me?" Zack groaned. He had been enjoying the storyline with his best friend.

"You are going to be going against Daniel Bryan for the US Championship," Emma explained hitting Zack on the arm in excitement.,

"Im still confused," Ted butted into the conversation, obviously out of his little dream world.

"Basically, Chrissy is your new valet and this starts a feud between us lot and Maryse since we all helped. Which means, you Ted, will be starting a feud with someone new. I have no idea who though," Alex explained it all to Ted who nodded.

"Awesome. Now, Chrissy and I are going to make babies. Bye," Ted rushed, dragging Chrissy off who pulled face at Ted.

"Gross. Anyway, I need to go find my boyfriend," Ashley rolled her eyes, turned around and bumped straight into Mike who engulfed her in a massive hug.

"Thank you! You are the best girlfriend ever.." Mike exclaimed, kissing Ashley all over her face.

"Ew. What? I havent even done anything?" Ashley said pulling away and looking at Mike who was obviously excited about something.

"Obviously, you have. My surprise, remember? Its awesome."

"I havent give you or.. Rather you havent got your surprise yet. Mike, what are you actually talking about?"

"The car… come on. Don't be stupid, Ash."

"Mike, im telling you now, a car isn't the surprise. Its much better than a car," Ashley said, still confused.

"Well, if you didn't get me the damn car who did?" Mike yelled slightly, quite confused himself now seeing as though he thought Ashley had gotten him it.

"Was there a note with it?" Alex asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah. It just said 'I know you'll love this so enjoy!' which is why I thought it would have been Ash. Who else would get me a car? It wasn't any of you girls was it?" Mike asked looking at Alex and Emma who both shook their heads.

"Chrissy wouldn't get you a car either before you start. Ugh. Now im pissed off. Who the fuck is sending my boyfriend fucking cars," Ashley groaned in frustration.

"Seems you have yourself a secret admirer," Zack laughed earning glares from everyone..

* * *

"Party in hotel room, yeah bro!" Emma laughed as her, Alex, Randy and Cody sat in her and Randy's hotel room having a slight party. Chrissy and Ted were on their way but they hadn't heard anything from Ashley and Mike.

"Its weird the whole thing with Mike, aint it?" Randy thought out loud. Cody nodded in agreement. Everyone had been speculating all day who could have bought Mike the car. It must be someone who really likes him.

"I wonder if him and Ashley are okay. She seemed pretty pissed," Alex commented.

"Let's try and call them again," Emma smiled as she took out her phone and dialled Ashley's number but got no reply yet again. "They must be talking it over."

"Never fear. Ted is here!" Ted grinned pulling Chrissy into the room with him, who looked knackered.

"I wanted to sleep," Chrissy pouted flopping down on the couch next to Cody who laughed at her. When he wasn't in moods he found it hilarious when others were.

"Stop been a grouch and cheer up," Ted grinned pinching Chrissy's cheeks. She wasn't amused with that at all.

"Ted, behave," Chrissy warned but he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where's Ash and Mike?" Ted asked looking at the others who just shrugged.

"Lets just forget about Ted and have a good time!" Randy laughed pulling out a bottle of vodka.

* * *

Later on in the night and Mike and Ashley still hadn't shown up. Everyone was drunk by now. Chrissy was all over Ted telling him how much she loved him, Emma was having some imaginary light saber fight with Cody while Alex and Randy were singing along to wrestlers theme songs.

"I love you. Like really love you. Like even if you were bald like Randy id still love you," Chrissy giggled hugging onto Ted in the chair they were sat.

"OI! Im not bald," Randy shouted over slightly laughing.

"Shut up. I love you Randy!" Chrissy giggled snuggling into Ted.

"I bloody hope you don't love him the same way as me or we have serious problems," Ted laughed, amused at how drunk his girlfriend was.

"If you don't mind, Alex and I were singing the Nexus theme song," Randy rolled his eyes and continued singing with Alex as he poured himself another drink.

"NO! You're Darth Vader and im Luke!" Cody moaned like a little child glaring at Emma from across the room.

"IM LUKE. YOU'RE DARTH VADER. SUCK IT," Emma yelled jumping on Cody's back.

"Emma, babe, don't hurt Cody," Randy laughed as he watched his girlfriend attacking Cody.

"Im sleepy," Chrissy yawned. Ted looked at her and chuckled. She was adorable.

"I think we better head to bed. Its been fun and everything but m'lady needs her sleep," Ted laughed holding Chrissy up as the two made their way to the door. Ted opened it to see Ashley stood there with her mascara down her face and tears in her eyes.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Ted asked concerned for his friend.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for the night?" Ashley asked looking at Emma who had now stopped her fight with Cody making her way over to the door.

"Of course! What happened?" Emma asked helping Ashley into the room. Ashley sat on the couch and burst into tears. Randy, who was sat next to her, pulled her in for a hug comforting her.

"Mike broke up with me.." Ashley sobbed causing everyone to look at each other.

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMA IS COMMENCING._

_Who sent Mike the car? Why did he break up with Ashley? MUAHAHAHA. _

_We are past 300 reviews which is just amazing. If we ever get to 400 I think I might just cry somewhere hahaha you're all brilliant._

_REVIEW!_


	36. Chapter 36

"I really cant believe he dumped you! Right before Christmas too," Chrissy huffed as she threw some clothes into her suitcase. The girls were all going their separate ways for Christmas. Chrissy would be spending it with Ted at the Cena household. Emma was going to Randy's parents for Xmas, Alex and Cody's families were getting together for Christmas and Ashley was going to spend it with her parents and granddad even though her original plan was to spend it with Mike at the apartment.

"Chrissy, that doesn't help matters," Emma said glaring at Chrissy who pulled a face as she closed her suitcase shut. They were sat in Chrissy's hotel room having a chat about everything before they all left for Christmas break later that evening seeing as though it was Christmas eve the next day.

"Its fine. I guess, ill just have to enjoy Christmas with the family as usual," Ashley sighed wiping her eyes. The last day or so all she had done was cry over Mike. Chrissy, Alex and Emma felt so bad for her.

"I feel like going and kicking Mike's ass!" Alex declared, standing up.

"Way ahead of you," Chrissy yelled storming out of the room.

"Chrissy don't!" Ashley yelled but it was too late. Emma, Alex and Ashley found Chrissy banging on Mike's hotel room which he was now sharing with Kevin.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked opening the door with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"I would like to see Michael, please!" Chrissy said calmly as Mike walked towards the door looking at Chrissy.

"What?" Mike said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Merry Christmas, Mike," Chrissy smirked, slapping him hard across the face and walking away causing Kevin to laugh.

"While im here too, this is for dumping Ashley," Emma said, slapping Mike at the other side of his face causing him to groan in pain.

"This is just because you're a douche," Alex laughed slapping Mike also. Ashley didn't even wanna talk to him so she was waiting outside Chrissy's hotel room. Ted walked by to see the girls laughing and Mike slam his hotel room door shut.

"What happened?" Ted asked, knowing his girlfriend had probably caused some trouble.

"We just gave Mike his Christmas presents," Emma laughed, earning high fives from all the girls.

"Oh gosh. Im never getting on the wrong side of you girls," Ted laughed, walking into the room with the girls in tow.

"Never hurt Chrissy and you wont," Ashley smiled as Ted wrapped his arms around Chrissy from behind.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ted said kissing Chrissy on the cheek and walking off into the bedroom to sort his things out.

"It sickens me how much he loves you," Alex laughed.

"He's brilliant but we're not talking about love right now. We need to cheer Ash up. What can we do to help you? I don't want you been sad over Christmas!" Chrissy smiled looking over at Ashley who smiled warmly at her friends. She was so glad she had Chrissy, Emma and Alex there for her no matter what happened. They were the best friends she could even ask for even if she had only known them for nearly a year.

"A massive hug?" Ashley laughed as the girls pulled her in for a group hug. She was definitely going to miss them over Christmas.

* * *

"Chrissy. Can I bring Kaitlyn?" John said, bursting into Chrissy and Ted's hotel room that evening, just as they were about to leave for the airport. Chrissy spun around to face John with a confused expression on her face.

"Why do you need my permission? If you want to bring her then do it! I love her. She's one of my closest friends here. Do mum and dad know that you're dating her though?" Chrissy asked John who looked away shiftily.

"No, that's the problem. I cant just turn up and be like 'Hello mother and father, im dating Kaitlyn and here she is' that wouldn't be cool. Can you help me?" John begged, looking at Chrissy who shrugged.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?"

"Fuck off. You aint getting any money outta me!"

"Hey! If you want me to do your dirty work then I want some compensation. Now, you either pay up or I just let you deal with your situation on your own," Chrissy smirked, as John pulled out $50 and handed it to Chrissy just as Ted walked over to the two.

"Dodgy dealings going on. Do I want to know?" Ted laughed, wrapping his arm around Chrissy's waist.

"John's paying me to do his dirty work. Kaitlyn's spending Christmas with us!" Chrissy explained causing Ted to be confused, which didn't really take a lot.

"Why isn't she staying with her own family?" Ted asked John who rolled his eyes at Chrissy and Ted as if they were stupid for asking.

"Her family are going away for Christmas and she doesn't want to so I suggested her coming to spend it with me instead of her been on her own. Problem solved. Can I go now? We have a plane to catch soon!" John rambled on before he left Chrissy and Ted to finish packing up.

* * *

"I think I need to talk to Ash," Mike said slowly as he stood in the airport waiting for his flight back to Ohio where he was going to be spending Christmas with his family.

"Are you sure you want to go anywhere near her? The girls might slap the shit out of you again," Kevin laughed once again at Mike's misfortune.

"Shut up. I just don't want bad stuff between us before we leave," Mike explained.

"Go talk to her then. Im sure she's still really upset though. Why did you break up in the first place? You never told me.." Kevin started but Mike cut him off giving him a stern look.

"Its between me and Ashley, now if you don't mind, im going to go over there and talk to her before this whole thing gets any worse. We may not be together but I still care about her," Mike said before walking over to Ashley. She was stood with Emma, Cody, Alex and Randy seeing as though Ted and Chrissy's flight had already left.

"What do you want?" Emma glared at Mike as she saw him walking over. She didn't want Ashley to get anymore upset than she had been.

"I just want to talk to Ash, if that's okay?" Mike asked looking at Ashley who shrugged.

"No. Go away," Alex said rudely causing Cody to giggle slightly.

"Give the guy a break," Randy muttered earning a glare from Emma. She wasn't happy that he seemed to be on Mike's side with the whole thing.

"Fine, 2 minutes though. I have a flight to catch," Ashley said, walking slightly away from the group with Mike so that she could talk to him without them all eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, once they were away from the rest of them.

"What do you think Mike? You dumped me. Of course im not okay. Idiot!" Ashley replied icily. Mike pulled a face knowing she had a right to be angry at him.

"Im sorry… its just.." Mike stated but didn't have a chance to finish since Ashley had butted in stopping him from explaining.

"What was it you said to me, Mike? Oh I remember 'Whoever sent me the car obviously cares more about me than you do. You wouldn't even tell me your surprise. I bet it was stupid and annoying just like you have been lately.' So before you even start saying you didn't mean it and blah blah blah you can go fuck yourself. I don't want you ruining my Christmas anymore than you already have. Goodbye Michael. I'll see you at work," Ashley stormed off back to the girls leaving Mike stood there extremely guilty.

* * *

**A/N**

_MIKE GOT OWNED._

_REVIEWWWWW!_


	37. Chapter 37

"So, how is this gonna work?" Chrissy asked, looking at John as they stepped out of the car outside of the Cena household. They had arrived in Massachusetts in the early hours of them morning but had trouble with their luggage so got hold up. It was now the morning of Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready for tomorrow.

"You go in there. Tell mom and dad that Kaitlyn and I are dating.. Just tell them that ive gone to the shop or something and then mention that Kaitlyn is staying for Christmas!" John smiled patting his sister on her back as she glared at him.

"I hate you right now," Chrissy shook her head before she walked over to help Ted get their luggage out of the trunk.

"Don't be mean, Chrissy," Kaitlyn laughed as she helped Ted and Chrissy with their things.

"If it was anyone else but you I wouldn't be doing this for him. You're special," Chrissy laughed. Her and Kaitlyn had been good friends since Chrissy had been Kaitlyn's replacement pro on NXT and won the thing. Kaitlyn looked up to Chrissy a lot and considered her one of her best friends.

"Right, we're off. Give me a call when the deed is done!" John said taking Kaitlyn's hand as the two walked off leaving Chrissy and Ted with all the luggage.

"Come on loverboy. Let's get this over and done with.." Chrissy sighed pulling the luggage to the door and knocking. About 2 seconds later her father opened the door pulling her into a hug then pulling Ted in for one too.

"Gosh. You get more beautiful everytime I see you and Ted, its always lovely to see you too!" Fabo grinned as he ushered the two into the house.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," Chrissy giggled looking away shyly which Ted found adorable but he didn't want to say anything in front of her father.

"Oh hush. Now where is that son of mine?" Fabo asked, looking around for John. Ted put his arm around Chrissy's waist as she shifted uncomfortably. She was gonna kill John for making her do his dirty work.

"See, the thing is dad.. John has a girlfriend. He's been dating Kaitlyn for a month or so now and well, its going great for him.." Chrissy started but Ted cut her off.

"So great that he's brought her here for Christmas. Her family are going away for the holidays and Kaitlyn didn't want to so John thought it would be nice if he brought her here," Ted concluded, earning a thank you from Chrissy.

"So, why couldn't the idiot tell me himself?" Fabo shook his head laughing. He was rather happy that John had found someone decent for a change.

"He's a wimp," Chrissy giggled just as John and Kaitlyn walked in.

"DAD! IM DATING KAITLYN! DON'T HATE ME!" John yelled nervously as he ran in. Chrissy and Ted looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"I know. Chrissy and Ted told me.. Idiot," Fabo laughed patting John on the shoulder before leading everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay Ash?" Paul asked his daughter as he, Steph, Vince, Linda and Shane all sat in the McMahon family mansion. Ashley shrugged and carried on watching the TV. Honestly, she was really missing Mike and just wanted to be with him but was still so angry with what he had said to her. It was completely out of order and she couldn't just forget that easily enough.

"You cant sit and mope around all day," Vince butted in, looking at Ashley. He wasn't too thrilled with Mike at all for hurting his granddaughter like he had done.

"I just wish you would all leave me the fuck alone. If I wanted to talk about it, I would. Granddad, everything I had planned for Mike and I just get rid of it. Give it all to mum and dad," Ashley yelled, storming off upstairs to her room.

"Im gonna crush Mike into dust," Paul aka Triple H growled. He was so angry with Mike hurting Ashley and if he had half the chance he would probably beat the crap out of him.

"Calm down babe. What did she mean dad?" Steph asked looking at Vince who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Ashley and I had been discussing her shares in the business and well, since things with her and Mike had been going so well she was going to surprise him with getting him a share in the business and have a say on what goes on and was going to make him the next John Cena but things didn't really turn out well. I guess what she means is she doesn't want the shares anymore," Vince explained. That had been Ashley's surprise. She was going to get Mike a share and say in the family business and make him the next big thing in the WWE but none of that was going to happen now.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Shane McMahon smiled at everyone as he got up to go find his niece. He found her on the bed in her room reading an old magazine.

"Ash, can we have a little chat?" Shane asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. Ashley shrugged and looked at Shane.

"Sure.."

"Look, I know you're hurting now and just want to be left alone but trust me that's not going to help. It's Christmas, Ash. We're your family and we want you to be happy.."

"I know and im sorry for snapping but I just miss Mike so much. I had so much planned for the two of us and now its just all been thrown back in my face."

"If you and Mike really love each other then you'll find your way back together. For the time being you need to cheer up. You have a brilliant job, an amazing family and some great friends who are always going to be there for you. Cheer up or I'll have to get your dad singing his rendition of Last Christmas again like last year," Shane laughed seeing that Ashley was smiling.

"Oh gosh, please no. Thanks Shane. You're the best Uncle ever," Ashley smiled hugging Shane.

* * *

"You two gonna get married anytime soon?" Dusty, Cody's father, asked Cody and Alex causing them to spit their drinks everywhere. Steve Austin couldn't help but laugh. The Runnels and the Austin's had joined up for Christmas at Steve's house.

"No. No. No. NO NO NO!" Cody said shaking his head making Alex giggle. She loved Cody but there was no way either of them were ready for marriage yet.

"Calm down! I was joking," Dusty laughed earning an high five from Steve. The two of them could be so childish whenever they were together.

"You two are worse than a bunch of teenagers," Dustin, Cody's brother, laughed at the two of them.

"Why did we even decide to come here?" Alex whispered to Cody causing him to laugh slightly. She would have just rather spent Christmas with just the two of them instead of their fathers embarrassing them all the time.

"In all seriousness though, im glad the two of you are together and are happy. That's all that matters," Dusty smiled at Alex and Cody. He was happy that Cody had finally found a decent girl.

"Yes. Im glad you got rid of that Justin guy!" Steve nodded.

"Dad, you liked Justin and hated Cody. Please, make your mind up," Alex laughed slightly.

"No, no. I always liked Cody. You know that!" Steve laughed, drinking some of the whiskey he had in his hand.

"I think you two need to lay off the booze," Dustin laughed as they poured everyone some more drink. At least they were having fun.

* * *

Randy and Emma sat in the kitchen with Randy's mom, Elaine and his father Bob. His brother was going to be arriving in the morning just in time for Christmas. So far, Emma was getting on great with Elaine and Bob much to Randy's delight.

"So, what's next in store for you two at work then?" Bob asked the two. Emma didn't really know how to answer that. So far, she wasn't really doing much but Randy had assured her that she would be getting a major storyline soon.

"Im just having matches here and there. The whole Rebellion vs. Legacy thing is over apart from Cody vs. Alex. I think creative have something planned for Emma though soon involving the Diva's title maybe," Randy smiled at Emma knowing something that she didn't know.

"Oh, that sounds fantastic. Your father and I are gonna head off to bed. Got a busy day tomorrow!" Elaine smiled as she and Bob left Emma and Randy alone. Emma turned to Randy with a little smile on her face.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" Emma asked as Randy winked at her.

"Maybe?.. But then again maybe not?.." Randy laughed at the look on Emma's face.

"Please, tell me!"

"Fine, but I was gonna wait to tell you tomorrow as like an extra gift but ive been talking to Vince on the phone a lot lately and well.. I got you in a feud with Natalya for the Diva's championship. I know how much you adore Natalya and how much it would mean to you," Randy smiled at Emma who jumped at Randy in a hug.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world!" Emma exclaimed kissing Randy.

"Well, I try!" Randy giggled as he leaned in to kiss Emma once again.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAYA. FUN FUN FUN._

_REVIEW!_


	38. Chapter 38

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Ted yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down on the bed causing Chrissy to abruptly wake up glaring at him.

"Fuck sake, Ted. Its only 7am. I would at least like a lie in on my days off. Got back to sleep, you child," Chrissy grumbled pulling the duvet over her face. Ted flopped down on the bed and pulled the duvet off her and scooped her up in his arms standing up.

"Miss Cena, its Christmas day. I get to spend my day with my beautiful amazing girlfriend. Im excited, you should be excited. I will not stop till you are excited," Ted grinned spinning around with Chrissy in arms.

"Ted, put me down before I puke all over you," Chrissy laughed slightly as Ted placed her down pouting at her.

"Spoil sport. What did you get me for Christmas?" Ted grinned like a little kid. He always loved Christmas and spending it with Chrissy meant the world to him.

"If I tell you then there wouldn't be no point. Merry Christmas, Ted!" Chrissy smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas to you too beautiful. Can we go down for the presents yet?" Ted grinned. He was such a kid.

"Dude, my parents wont even be up ye…" Chrissy was cut off with John and Fabo bursting into the room wearing Christmas hats and party poppers.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The two of them yelled causing Ted to jump and clap like such a baby. Chrissy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and family. They were all such idiots.

"Merry Christmas you fools. Can you leave so I can get changed?" Chrissy laughed as John and her dad ran out of the room.

"I like your family!" Ted grinned turning to Chrissy who smiled. She was happy that Ted got on with her family. That was really important to her since she was really serious about Ted.

"They like you too. Now, come on child. Get dressed so we can start the festivities."

* * *

"Hey dad!" Ashley smiled as she walked into the kitchen on Christmas day morning. Hunter turned around to face his daughter and smiled. He was happy that she was smiling again.

"Good morning, sunshine. Merry Christmas by the way. Your presents are under the tree!" Hunter said, pointing through to the next room.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me so many presents. Im not a child anymore," Ashley laughed slightly. Every year Hunter and Steph always spoiled Ashley with a ton of presents much to her delight.

"Oh shut up. Im warning you now though, I think there's a present from Mike mixed into there. He gave Vince it apparently before you all headed here. Just try not to let it get to you.."

"I wont. I need to move on. No boy is worth crying over. I know the girls would agree with me. Thanks though dad. You, mum and everyone else has been so great through all this. I wouldn't know what to do without you all," Ashley said hugging her dad. She was thankful she had a family who looked out for her every interest.

"Go on. Go open some presents.. Your granddad is sat in there singing with a glass of wine already.." Hunter laughed as Ashley walked off into the living room to see Vince sat singing to himself drinking his wine merrily. He noticed Ashley walk in and turned to her.

"Merry Christmas, lovely. Enjoy your presents," Vince said hugging her. Ashley sat down next to her pile of presents feeling like a big kid again. Ashley began to unwrap her presents. Most of them were the usual things, makeup, perfume, money, clothes and such but she stopped at the last present which was from Mike.

"Granddad, when did Mike give you this?" Ashley asked holding the gift in one hand and looking at Vince.

"Before we got on the flight here. He said it was important for you to get it.." Vince shrugged and carried on doing what he was doing. Ashley looked at the small box in her hand and opened it to reveal a note and a diamond locket. Ashley picked up the note which just simply read 'Im sorry.' She then looked at the locket to see the words 'I love you' inscribed on the back with a picture of herself and Mike inside. Ashley couldn't help but smile. Mike could really be a sweetheart but what he had said to her when they broke up had really hurt her.

"This is so beautiful," Ashley sighed looking at the locket. What was she going to do now with the whole Mike situation?

* * *

"Never. Drinking. With. Our. Fathers. Again," Cody grumbled rolling over in bed and accidentally falling off. Alex looked down on the floor where Cody had fell and couldn't help but laugh. They had spent most of the night drinking with Dusty, Steve and Dustin and everyone had ended up pretty drunk.

"Cody, get up! You cant lay on the floor. Its Christmas day," Alex laughed, getting out of bed.

"I can and will. Don't look at me Alex, I look so un-dashing right now," Cody sighed dramatically sprawling out even more on the floor much to Alex's amusement.

"You could never be un dashing to me now get your ass up before I drag you around this room."

"Meanie. Cant we just stay in bed all day?"

"Its Christmas day, Cody. We have to spend it with our families. Next year we'll stay at my apartment and spend all day in bed."

"You think we're gonna be together next Christmas?" Cody asked smiling at Alex. He found it sweet that she was already planning their next Christmas.

"Well, yeah. I hope we are. Why? Do you not think we are?" Alex asked worriedly. She really like Cody, in fact she was in love with the guy and didn't want to break up with him at all.

"I know we will be. Im not gonna leave you. I messed things up with us at the start and I don't plan on doing that again. I love you Alex," Cody smiled at her. It had been the first time he had said those 3 words to her in their relationship.

"I love you too," Alex smiled pulling Cody into a hug.

* * *

Emma and Randy sat on the couch watching TV. They'd had dinner and were all just relaxing. Bob and Elaine had gone to see some of their friends leaving Randy and Emma alone.

"I enjoy Christmas," Randy randomly said causing Emma to look at him.

"So do I. What are we doing for New Year?" Emma asked. The group had all decided to spend New Year together but they hadn't really planned anything properly yet.

"Im not sure. John's family usually have a BBQ and a bit of a party, I usually go there so maybe there? I know John and Chrissy wont mind us all going. We gotta help Ted and Chrissy move in together though," Randy groaned. Ted had text him during the day to inform him that he and Chrissy had decided they wanted to move in together before New Year.

"Sounds cool to me.." Emma shrugged not really too bothered.

"Speaking of moving in, ive been thinking and well.. Things are going good between you and I so I was thinking.. Do you wanna move in with me?" Randy asked, looking at Emma. He'd been wanting to ask her for a while now and hadn't had the courage to until that moment.

"I'd love to, Randy!" Emma smiled, hugging Randy. She couldn't be more happier that Randy had asked her to move in with him. It seemed all the girls were getting serious with their boyfriends apart from Ashley..

* * *

Chrissy was stood outside her bedroom door when she heard Ted and John talking about something. It was later in the evening and everyone was settling down after the big dinner.

"I can believe you didn't tell me," John's voice echoed through the door.

"There is nothing to tell. Nothing is happening," Ted said.

"Lies. Good for you, man.."

"John, nothing is happening. Its nothing to do with you anyway."

"Err, im pretty sure it is.."

"Look, you made me drop the damn thing now," Ted groaned just as Chrissy walked into the room to see Ted on his knees with an engagement ring box open in his hands. Chrissy, Ted and John all froze.

"W-What's going on?" Chrissy asked nervously looking at Ted who was still knelt on the floor with the box in his hands. He hadn't moved since Chrissy had came into the room.

"Err… Will you marry me?" Ted said awkwardly leaving Chrissy stood there…

* * *

**A/N**

_CLIFFHANGER! Muahahaha xD_

_REVIEW!_


	39. Chapter 39

"I.. what…no.. wait- yes!" Chrissy managed to finally get out after staring at Ted for what seemed like an eternity. Ted scratched the back of his head not really sure what her answer was.

"Im sorry but you said no then yes so im really confused," Ted said, not tearing his eyes away from Chrissy.

"I think.. Yes," Chrissy smiled. John stood watching trying not to laugh at the two of them.

"Worst proposal ever," John muttered earning a look from Chrissy and Ted causing him to be quiet.

"I mean, you don't have to say yes. You can say no. It's not like im forcing you to say yes although it would be quiet nice. If you don't know then.. We'll just go have some coffee," Ted pulled a face, knowing that what he had just said made no sense whatsoever.

"Ted, im saying yes! I will marry you!" Chrissy grinned while Ted still stood there not realising. John coughed and pushed Ted into Chrissy as he finally realised she had just agreed to marry him.

"We're getting married. I love you, Chrissy Cena," Ted laughed, pulling Chrissy into him and kissing her softly on the lips. John just stood looking away awkwardly, not wanting to watch his sister make out with her now fiancé.

"Moving in, getting married, next you'll be having babies," John smiled proudly throwing his arms around the two love birds.

"Shut up, you fool. Shouldn't you be with Kaitlyn?" Chrissy said, turning to John who shrugged.

"She is helping mom. Can we tell everyone you're engaged?

"John, no. Go away.."

"Ugh, you two had the worst proposal ever. Im gonna send the video to everyone!" John laughed evilly waving his phone in Chrissy's face which she snatched off him.

"You are not telling anyone yet. Now go, you can have your phone back later!" Chrissy scowled, pushing John out of her room and slamming the door behind him. Ted groaned, flopping down on the bed rubbing his forehead.

"He's right. It was the worst proposal ever," Ted sighed, as Chrissy layed down on the bed next to him taking his hand in hers.

"It wasn't. It was adorable. You shouldn't listen to John, he just likes to annoy me.."

"I had it all planned though. I was gonna wait till new year after we'd moved in and do it then. I had a speech prepared and everything."

"How about this then? You give me the speech here on new years in front of everyone and we'll still be engaged till then but people don't have to know that," Chrissy suggested, smiling at Ted who seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Sounds like a plan. Im not telling you when though. I want to surprise you a little bit," Ted laughed, rolling over and kissing Chrissy softly.

* * *

The next day everyone was helping move Chrissy's things into Ted's house. Cody was hung over once again having drank too much the day before. Alex, who never got hangovers, kept laughing at Cody as he walked around with dark sunglasses on and his hoodie up.

"You look like you're robbing an house, not helping people move in," Alex laughed as Cody lifted the tiniest box up out of the trunk of the car.

"I blame your father.." Cody grumbled walking back to the house with the box.

"Someone isn't feeling so dashing todaaay!" Emma laughed as Cody turned away and gave her the finger.

"Don't be so rude to my girlfriend, you imbecile," Randy said, slapping Cody at the back of the head.

"Ow, fuck you Orton. Im off to sit in the car and sleep," Cody shuffled his way back to the car and sat in it.

"Wow, I feel sorry you have to put up with him," Ted laughed making faces at Cody through the car window.

"Ted, don't be childish. Get those boxes and take them in the house," Chrissy ordered, glaring at Ted who immediately obliged.

"Yes, babe.." Ted saluted, picking the last remaining boxes up and taking them into the house.

"You have serious control over that man," Ashley laughed as she leant against the car. Mike was suppose to be there too but he hadn't shown up yet, unknown to the girls though, Ashley really wanted to see Mike to thank him for the Christmas present.

"Anyway, how are you? I know you've had a rough time with all the Mike stuff," Emma asked.

"I've been doing fine. Spending Christmas with my family helped.. I missed you girls though!"

"We missed you too. Come on, lets get inside and start this house warming party," Chrissy laughed as the girls walked into the house.

* * *

Later in the evening, music was blasting out, beer bottles were everywhere and everyone was pretty drunk. Everyone had totally forgotten about Cody been in the car until he had walked into the house a mere five minutes ago much to the amusement of Alex.

"We didn't mean to leave you there. We just forgot! Don't be mad Coddles," Alex giggled, giving Cody a quick hug before running off to join the girls who were annoying Ted and painting his nails pink.

"I need a beer," Cody said, rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen to see Mike stood there scaring him slightly. "Mike! Why are you lurking around in kitchens scaring the living fuck out of me?"

"Sorry, Runnels. Ted let me in and told me he was going to get Ashley but he never came back. I didn't want to go in because I know how mad all the girls are at me and I didn't fancy getting slapped again.." Mike rubbed his cheek remembering how Chrissy, Alex and Emma had slapped the crap out of him just before they had all left for Christmas.

"I'll go get Ash. Just give me a second," Cody patted Mike on the shoulder and walked into the sitting room to see Ashley still with the girls. Cody didn't want to announce Mike was here to everyone so gave Ted a knowing look causing him to realise he had totally forgot about Mike.

"Ashley, there's something I want to show you in the kitchen!" Ted said, grabbing Ashley's arm and dragging her gently into the kitchen.

"Ted, you baboon, get off me. What could possibly of interest to me in…" Ashley stopped talking once she had spotted Mike leant against the kitchen counter looking as gorgeous as ever in his blue shirt and waistcoat.

"I'll just leave you two to have a little chat," Ted smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Im sorry but I just had to talk to you. I feel terrible about everything and I just really need to make things right. Did you get my present?" Mike said, looking at Ashley who nodded. She was actually really glad he had shown up.

"Im glad you're here anyway. I want to talk to you too and yes, I did get the present and it was beautiful, thank you," Ashley smiled at Mike who took a step towards her.

"I meant it though. I do love you and I was a complete dick for breaking up with you. The car is nothing to me, I don't want it, I want you. I don't give a flying fuck who sent me it. You're the love of my life and without you im not even half as awesome as I should be," Mike laughed as Ashley nodded.

"You do raise a fair point there. I probably overreacted about the whole car thing though. I just really wish we knew who sent you it.."

"We'll figure it out, eventually. I've got Kevin on the case already. Are we okay, though? I mean, do you even want to be with me again?"

"You make that boy do everything," Ashley laughed, "We are good. I do want to be with you, more than anything actually. Oh, I love you too by the way. Just though you'd like to know."

"Do you wanna get out of here and just.. Go to the beach or something?" Mike suggested causing Ashley to nod frantically.

"Yes, please. Gosh, ive missed you so much," Ashley grinned, standing on her tip toes to kiss Mike. Everything seemed to be slowly getting back to normal.

* * *

**A/N**

_Awwwwh. Mike and Ashley back together again. How precious!_

_REVIEW!_


	40. Chapter 40

"Chrissy, what's that song you like?" Ted said, looking over at his girlfriend who was stood with a drink in her hand walking with Emma. Chrissy rolled her eyes and shrugged at him.

"Be more specific?" Chrissy said, walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"That one you're always singing in the car. By those dudes I got to host Raw that time," Ted said, obviously very deep in thought about what song his girlfriend liked.

"Oh, you mean Shine A Light!" Chrissy smiled as Ted nodded his head frantically.

"SHE TOOK THE LIGHT AND LEFT ME IN THE DARK, EH, SHE LEFT ME WITH A BROKEN HEART, EH…" Ted started to sing as loud as he could until Chrissy placed her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Please don't quit your day job!" Chrissy giggled removing her hand from his mouth.

"I have a beautiful singing voice. I COME FROM MONEY, I COME FROM CLASS…" Ted started to sing until John walked past and finished it off for him.

"THESE LADIES LOVE ME FOR MY FAT ASS," John snickered earning a glare from Ted who was obviously not amused with John's antics.

"That is not how the song goes, Jonathon," Ted pulled a face at John who shrugged, chugging back a beer. Everyone was at the Cena household since it was New Years Eve and each year the Cena's always had a big BBQ and party.

"So, have you got your big speech prepared for when you 'propose' tonight?" John asked, looking directly at Ted who nodded.

"I definitely have. Its gonna be amazing.." Ted smiled, not really wanting to give anything away. So far, nobody had even found out that Chrissy and Ted were already engaged which is just the way they wanted it. Ted was determined to propose to Chrissy properly. She at least deserved that in his eyes.

"Man, Emma is a fatass!" Randy laughed as he walked over to John, Chrissy and Ted. Chrissy glared at Randy. Hopefully Emma never heard him say that otherwise she would kill him.

"You are a pig, Randal. Im leaving," Chrissy rolled her eyes as she walked away from the boys to go and join the girls. Ted shook his head at Randy who didn't even understand what he had done.

"What?.." Randy said, shrugging.

"You are a dick sometimes," John laughed as he chugged back his beer once again. It was definitely going to be a fun New Year.

* * *

"Men are jerks sometimes," Chrissy huffed as she walked into the kitchen where Ashley, Emma and Alex were stood talking. Mike was searching through the fridge for another beer when he heard Chrissy's comment and made his way over.

"Excuse me lady, but not all men are pigs. Just because Ted said something doesn't make us all idiots," Mike said, kissing Ashley on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"For your information, Mizanin, it wasn't even Ted who said something. It was Randal… and it was very rude and ugh," Chrissy stomped her foot, obviously very annoyed. Emma was her best friend and she didn't want anyone talking about her like that even if Randy was Emma's boyfriend, that just made it even worse in her eyes. Emma looked at Chrissy.

"What did he say?" Emma asked as Chrissy shifted uncomfortably.

"He said that you were a fatass…" Chrissy cringed thinking Emma was gonna go mental but instead she just laughed nodded.

"Its true but he is lucky I didn't hear him say it, or I would have totally kicked his ass," Emma laughed as she took a sip of the wine she had in her hand.

"Right, im gonna go join the boys. I'll see you ladies in a bit," Mike laughed, as he walked out to join the boys leaving the girls to talk in the kitchen.

"Alex, are you okay? You've been a bit quiet today and that's really not like you," Ashley asked looking at her friend who seemed to be in a completely different world. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Im fine.. Well kinda. If I tell you guys something, will you promise me you wont tell Cody?" Alex asked looking at each of the girls who nodded. Of course they wouldn't tell Cody. "Well, basically I got offered a kinda semi permanent role on How I Met Your Mother. I got the phone call the other day and well, I agreed to it. I didn't want to pass up that chance to be on one of my favourite shows. Thing is, im gonna have to be away for a while and that means leaving Cody and you guys for a month or so. I just don't know how im gonna tell Cody," Alex sighed, as she jumped up onto one of the counters.

"Wow. Congrats Alex. Look, just tell Cody when you're ready. There's no rush.. I mean, we're here if you need us to help in anyway whatsoever," Emma said, happy that her friend was getting to be on one of their favourite TV shows.

"Well, I kinda leave in a few days. I'll tell Cody tomorrow or something. I don't want anything to spoil tonight. It's New Years and we're gonna have a good time!" Alex smiled.

* * *

Later on in the evening and everyone was in the garden. It was nearly midnight and Ted was just about ready to do his speech. Standing up on the table, Ted coughed gathering everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have something I want to say and I want you all to be here for this special moment," Ted announced as he jumped off the table and walked over to Chrissy taking her hands. She knew what he was doing but she had no idea about what he was going to say so she was quite nervous to say the least. "Chrissy, we didn't get off to the greatest start when we first met but as I got to know you and spend more time with you, I realised how great of a person you were. I think the defining moment for me was when you got your nose pierced and you had nobody else there for you and I offered to comfort you.. I dunno, I felt a connection then.. Shortly after we became friends and well, I fancied the crap out of you, not gonna lie. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You're smart, funny, caring and just everything ive ever wanted in a girl. I know we've been through a couple of crap times but im glad we can get over there and be in the position we are now. The past 10 months that ive known you have been the best I could ever ask for and I don't care if people say we're rushing into things. Truth is Chrissy Cena, I love you more than anything and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, with that in mind, will you marry me?" Ted asked, kneeling on one knee with the ring in his hand. Chrissy, with tears in her eyes, nodded as Ted slid the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

"That was so beautiful," Ashley sighed, as she cuddled Mike who nodded trying not to show that he was getting slightly emotional at his two best friends getting engaged.

"Here's to Chrissy and Ted!" Cody cheered as the group had a toast.

"Oooh fireworks! It's mere seconds until 2011!" Ted grinned as the group started the countdown to the New Year while Ted sat over the fireworks.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2,1" Everyone yelled in unison as there was a loud bang… Everything after that point seemed to happen in slow motion. Ted was laid on the floor with his face covered in blood, Emma, Alex and Ashley were crying as they called the ambulance, Chrissy was leant over Ted sobbing as she looked at her new fiancé. John pulled Chrissy away from Ted as she was now covered in blood too from hugging Ted.. The firework had malfunctioned and blew up in Ted's face. She couldn't lose him just as she had actually got him. What a horrible start to the New Year…

* * *

**A/N**

_POOR TED. _

_I couldnt just let nothing happen..._

_Youre just gonna have to wait to find out if hes okay._

_REVIEWWWW!_


	41. Chapter 41

"Why wont the let me see my fiancé!" Chrissy yelled for about the 10th time that evening. Everyone was sat in the hospital waiting for news on Ted. Most of the time Chrissy had been crying but luckily enough she had her brother, John there to comfort her. Cody had been trying to calm Alex down since she seemed to be really upset about the whole thing too but little did he know she was more upset about the fact she was going to have to leave everyone for a bit soon and she had no idea how to break the news to Cody. Ashley and Mike had gone to get themselves a drink and Randy and Emma were sat talking about random things just anything to try and not think about what had happened to Ted. It wasn't something they wanted to think about. Poor Ted.

"Chrissy, just calm down, okay? They'll let you see him whenever they're ready. You know they're trying everything they can to make him better so just sit and be patient," John sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. He was beginning to get frustrated about this whole thing. His little sister was evidently upset and one of his best friends had just had a firework blown up in his face. It was New Year. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. People were supposed to get drunk and make out with each other, not this.

"I just really want to see him. I need to know he's okay," Chrissy said, as tears began to fall from her eyes once again. John hated to see her like this. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. He just wanted everything to be okay and hoped that Ted wasn't injured too badly.

"He will be okay. Trust me," John sighed, as he looked over at Randy who gave him a sympathetic look. Even though Randy had gotten off on the wrong foot with Chrissy. It broke his heart to see her and Ted in the situation they were in now just as everything else was going right for them.

"How do you know that though?" Chrissy sniffed, as she looked up at John who sighed just as Randy and Emma had walked over to the two of them.

"Ted's a strong guy. He'll be okay... and if he isn't I promise to kick his ass even more for you," Randy joked, trying to lighten the situation a bit. Emma gave him a small smile. It made her happy to see that he was really trying to be nice to everyone.

"Thanks Randy..." Chrissy smiled at him as he nodded and walked over to wrap his arms around Emma.

"You're a great guy," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend who smirked at her comment.

"I know but you're a great girl, so we work well together," he laughed as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

* * *

"This stupid vending machine needs to work!" Mike yelled out as he kicked it out of frustration. Ashley walked over and calmly placed her hand on his arm. It was obvious that he was worried about Ted. Of course he was, the two of them were best friends. If he wasn't worried then that's when there was something wrong.

"Hey, calm down. You haven't put enough money in," Ashley smiled, as she took the rest of the change out of his hand and slotted it into the vending machine, pressing the button to release a can of Cola. Mike sighed, as he leant down and got the can from the machine.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really upset about Ted and just everything, you know? Still the business with the car bugs the shit out of me too. I still don't even know who sent me it and I got a letter the other day too," Mike confessed, looking at his girlfriend who raised her eyebrows at him.

"What did the letter say?" She enquired as she herself, put some money into the machine and got herself a can of Cola.

"Here," Mike sighed, as he dug into his jean pockets and handed Ashley a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it out.

"Dear Mike, you don't know who I am but just know that I care for you more than your girlfriend ever will and no matter what I will always be around…" Ashley groaned, throwing the letter into the trash can. "That's fucking messed up. Who the fuck sends other people's boyfriends letters!"

"It's my turn to tell you to calm down now," Mike wrapped his free arm around her shoulder taking a look at her. "Don't worry about it. I have no interest in whoever it is. Nothing is going to get in between us, okay? You're the only person I want..."

"Good, because... You're the only person I want too. I love you Mike Mizanin."

"I love you too, Ashley Levesque," Mike smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Cody and Alex sat outside the hospital seeing as though Cody hadn't wanted to grab a bit of fresh air to try and calm himself and Alex. He was obviously very upset about everything seeing as though Ted was like his best friend. There really was no Cody without Ted and vice versa. Alex took a breath in and looked at Cody. She had to tell him now before they got any more bad news about anything.

"I need to talk to you about something?" She murmured, as Cody looked at her intently.

"About what? Are you breaking up with me?" Cody asked, slightly worried. He really hoped she wasn't breaking up with him, things between the two were going so well and he didn't want anything to ruin that.

"No, of course not. It's just I've been offered a job on How I Met Your Mother…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Cody had thrown himself at her in a hug, happy for her since he knew that she loved that show.

"That's great, babe!" Cody beamed as he pulled away and looked at her to notice she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"The thing is, they need me to spend a month, maybe longer with them filming which means I won't be around here. I won't be with you and I won't be with the girls. Vince knows and cleared everything to let me do it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I leave tomorrow and I didn't know what you'd think," Alex sighed, looking at Cody who didn't look happy at all. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her leaving.

"Well, can't I come with you?"

"No, you can't. I'm sorry, Cody."

"You should have told me sooner. Why didn't you tell me sooner? What am I supposed to do with a girlfriend who isn't gonna be around for a god knows how long," Cody practically yelled out which slightly annoyed Alex. He had no right to be shouting at her. This was her life and she could do whatever she wanted.

"I don't know, Cody. You're my boyfriend. You should be happy for me. Here's something. Why don't we just break up then if you're gonna be the dumb idiot you are right now," she yelled back at him.

"Fine then. You and I are finished. Have a nice time on that stupid show!" Cody spat out as he stormed back inside the hospital.

* * *

"Is there a Chrissy Cena here?" A doctor called out as he walked out with a clipboard in hand looking at all the people in front of him. John pushed Chrissy forward as she spoke up.

"Yeah, that would be me," she said awkwardly as the doctor nodded at her.

"Mr DiBiase has been asking for you. If you'd like to follow me," the doctor smiled at her as he led her down a corridor and into a room where she saw Ted laid on one of the beds, half smiling and half asleep. She practically threw herself on him in a hug as he chuckled as best as he could. His face was so sore. Chrissy hadn't even taken a look at him properly yet. She was just happy that he was alive.

"Oh my. I've been so worried about you," Chrissy cried once again just happy that he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Hey you know me, I'm a tough guy. I can handle stuff," Ted mumbled. It was hard to speak when a firework had blown up in your face. Chrissy pulled herself away and looked at his face. His beautiful face was red, swollen and looked a complete mess right now. The doctors had cleaned it up and stopped the bleeding and managed to bandage the worst bits up. Chrissy blinked back even more tears. He must be in so much pain right now.

"Your face..." She managed to get out as she brushed his hair back with her hand. He managed to smile at her a bit, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Are you gonna still love me if my face is like half melted off and I look like a mutant," Ted half joked and was half serious. What if she just up and left him? He had more faith in her than that though.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr, did you really just ask me that question? I am going to love you until the day that you die and even then I'll still love you with all my heart," Chrissy smiled at him as Ted nodded.

"I love you so much," he said, his voice cracking slightly as he did so.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY FINALLY._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
